About The Water
by rimrim-chan
Summary: Aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku memiliki kompilasi playlist pilihan dari kehidupan kami setalah satu dekade lebih. Aku akan ceritakan tentang kami dalam A-Side dan B-Side terdiri dari 10 recommended tracks. Canon Divergence. IchiRuki. Ch 6. Bonus Track: Ending.
1. A-side: J Morrison, Coldplay, The 1975

**Author's Prolog** : Banyak karya di dari FFN dan AO3 yang sangat bermutu dari berbagai fandom yang bisa dijadikan contoh, yang membuat kita jatuh cinta berkali-kali dengan karya mereka. Saya bukan seorang writer expert. Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan bahasa dan grammar. Semoga karya saya hadir sebagai 'karya lain' yang menyenangkan di fandom Bleach.

 **Disclaimer** : Dear Kubo Tite, I borrow your precious characters to add in my story and they are more grown up in this time. Thank you for creating Bleach. We love happy endings.

* * *

 **About The Water**

 **By Rimrim-chan**

 **A-side:**

 **Track #1: James Morrison – _You Give Me Something_**

 **Genre: Rock/Pop**

 **Release: 2006**

 **Album: Undiscovered**

 **Label: Polydor Records**

Aku memperhatikan Kurosaki Ichigo sibuk mengutak-atik Gibson akustik miliknya. Aku masih ingat dia sangat membanggakannya kala pertama kali dia membeli instrument ini, bagaimana dia menjelaskan bahwa gitar itu yang memanggilnya untuk dimiliki dan bagaimana suara yang dihasilkan sangat lembut dan dingin ketika dimainkan. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, dan mencemooh dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah strategi marketing dari pemilik tokonya ditambah Ichigo sendiri yang agak melankolis.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak sabar ingin mendengarkan aku memainkannya." Ichigo berkata sembari jari-jarinya menari di senar gitar untuk nada-nada dasar.

"Percaya diri sekali Kurosaki." Aku membalas dengan nada mencemooh sembari membenarkan posisi dudukku di sofa berwarna _beige_ di apartemen Ichigo.

Ichigo membuat ekspresi mengejek.

"Aku selalu heran apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh membelinya setahun lalu di mana—oh ya Budapest, aku bahkan tidak tahu di kota itu siapa shinigami yang bertugas di sana. Padahal di Karakura atau Tokyo banyak yang menjual, atau kau bisa pesan di toko ajaib yang tiba-tiba kau pilih produk dan datang sendiri—oh ya Ebay." Aku memperhatikan lipatan ujung terusan putih yang aku kenakan tiba-tiba saja jadi menarik di mataku.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan. "Rukia, kau hadir di dunia nyata ini lebih satu dekade sejak pertama kali kau menemuiku. Aku tidak mau menghitung berapa umur shinigamimu sekarang, dan aku perhatikan bahwa shinigami juga tumbuh dan berkembang seperti manusia. Kalian memiliki ciri-ciri _hidup_ , berkembang biak, bernafas, bergerak dan semacamnya. Tapi menurutku, manusia itu jauh lebih kompleks, mulai dari sel hingga alam semesta—yah seperti itulah yang aku pelajari bertahun-tahun selama bersenang-senang di fakultas kedokteran." Aku jadi memperhatikannya sekarang, Ichigo melanjutkan, "Aku berasumsi istilah di dunia nyata semakin familiar denganmu sekarang."

Aku paham yang Ichigo maksud, terlepas dari kehidupan shinigaminya, dia terlahir sebagai manusia. Menjadi manusia adalah luarbiasa dan menjadi bagian dari shinigami adalah anugerah—kurang lebih begitulah kalimat Ichigo yang aku kutip beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa cita-cita tertinggi Ichigo sebagai manusia, namun yang sekarang dia bukan remaja yang pertama kali aku temui. Sekarang dia menyebut level mereka ini apa—oh ya _young adult_. Seperti itulah istilah yang aku ingat, Orihime yang mengatakan istilah itu padaku.

Orihime Inoue yang berkerja sebagai tempat orang bercerita tentang masalahnya, kemudian orang itu menangis, dan Orihime menenangkannya, apa istilahnya—oh ya, psikiater. Aku sering menemaninya di ruang kerja dalam wujud shinigami, sehingga pasiennya berfikir hanya dia dan psikiaternya, padahal aku ada di belakang Orihime ikut mendengarkan dan ikut observasi juga.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup sebagai manusia. Kami, para shinigami juga seperti itu. Takdir tidak bisa diubah, ketentuan Tuhan yang ingin seperti itu. Kami tidak pernah menyesal telah habis-habisan berperang dan kehilangan banyak sesuatu yang berharga hingga orang-orang terkasih, tapi harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup selalu ada. Walaupun mengingat perang sama saja melemparkan diri ke jurang penderitaan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hey, Rukia. Sebentar lagi aku akan berubah menjadi James Morrison!" Ichigo membawa aku kembali ke sofa nyaman di apartemennya setalah berjalan-jalan di pikiranku.

"Kau tetap Kurosaki Ichigo." Aku bersikeras.

"Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, aku bisa menjadi siapa saja yang aku mau."

"Baiklah, katakan padaku mengapa kau ingin menjadi James Morrison?" Aku nyilangkan kedua kakiku dan membawanya ke atas sofa.

"Sebab kau terus menyanyikan _You Give Me Something_ , Rukia." Ichigo mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arahku.

"Aku menyukai lagunya."

"Aku berharap kau mendengarkan lagu itu tidak lagi dari suara James Morrison, tapi aku yang menyanyikannya untukmu." Ekspresi Ichigo berubah serius.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Silahkan saja buktikan bahwa kau James Morrison."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Tantangan diterima, setelah ini setiap kau mendendangkan _You Give Me Something_ , yang akan diputar di kepalamu bukan suara James Morrison lagi, tetapi suaraku. Tidak ada lagi James Morrison."

Aku mengangkat sedikit kepalaku dan menatapnya lurus ke iris kecoklatan miliknya, memastikan Ichigo tidak salah bicara atau sedang sakit perut mungkin. Kemudian, Ichigo balas menatapku tanpa berkedip. Mengapa Ichigo jadi sebal dengan si tuan James Morrison ini?

"Buktikan Kurosaki ' _over confident_ ' Ichigo."

Aku ingat setahun lalu Ichigo pulang dari Budapest dan membawa Gibson putih ini. Aku mencemooh karena Gibson tersebut, bahkan Renji-pun bisa membuatkannya untuk Ichigo tapi setelah kepala merah itu mencemooh Ichigo pula tentunya. Namun, beberapa minggu setelahnya Sado memberitahuku di bar sudut kota Seireitei sesat setalah kami _sparring_ bahwa Gibson putih ini banyak legendanya, seperti siapa itu vokalis band British yang memilikinya pula, band era 60an—oh ya John Lennon dari The Beatles. Seperti itulah kira-kira yang Sado ceritakan.

Aku bertanya kepada Sado untuk apa Ichigo ingin seperti John Lennon. Sado menjawab bahwa warna putih membuat dia teringat akan sesuatu seperti salju dan bulan purnama, selain itu Gibson menghasilan suara yang seperti dia idamkan. Aku tidak begitu paham maksud Sado, tapi dia melanjutkan bahwa John Lennon menghasilkan karya luar biasa hingga istrinya sekarang Yoko Ono menyukainya. Sado tidak menjelaskan John Lennon ini adalah pria romantis atau bukan tapi karya yang dihasilkan tentang kemanusiaan. Aku bergurau bahwa Ichigo ingin menjadi romantis seperti John Lennon untuk menikahi wanita impiannya hanya dengan memainkan dengan gitar Gibson. Sado menaikan bahunya dan ikut tetawa pelan bersamaku.

Ichigo dan Sado tidak mengada-ada tentang suara yang dihasilkan Gibson putih ini. Antara aku fokus dengan suara yang dihasilkan dari senar Gibson atau memang _You Give Me Something_ yang punya daya magis atau suara Ichigo yang membuat jantungku terasa dua kali lebih besar atau mungkin.. kombinasi ketiganya. Apa yang terjadi di depan mataku adalah indah.

' _Cause you give me something_

 _That makes me scared, alright_

 _This could be nothing_

 _But I'm willing to give it a try_

 _Please give me something_

' _Cause someday I might know my heart_

* * *

 **Track #2: Coldplay – _X & Y_**

 **Genre: Alternative Rock**

 **Release: 2005**

 **Album: X & Y**

 **Label: Capitol Records**

Sungguh sakit itu tidak menyenangkan. Sekujur tubuhku menggigil seperti di rendam di air es selama berjam-jam, dan badanku memar seperti habis di hujam Senbonzakura. Tapi jelas bukan Nii-sama yang melakukannya. Itu hanya dramatisasi.

Tapi sungguh aku tidak tahan. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Nii-sama memintaku untuk pulang ke Kuchiki mansion saja untuk pemulihan dan perawatan, tapi aku menyesal mengabaikan perintahnya dan sekarang tidak sanggup bangun dari quarter tigabelas untuk pulang. Oke mungkin shunpo bisa cepat, tapi aku tidak memiliki energi cadangan untuk itu.

Baiklah, aku minta Renji untuk mengantarku ke Nii-sama. Tapi, oh ayohlah aku memanggil kupu-kupu neraka saja tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bagaimana Ukitake taichou bisa bertahan dalam posisi sakitnya dan memimpin pasukan? Pemimpin sejati itu sakit bukan halangan, jiwanya masih sehat. Sedangkan aku meratapi ketidakmampuanku di balik futon tebal ini. Ichigo dan Renji masih bisa mengumpat walau mereka dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati saat pertempuran. Mereka petarung dan pengumpat sejati, badan luka dan memar bukan halangan untuk memenangkan pertempuran. Aku? Memar yang aku rasa di bagian tubuhku ke atas saja sudah meringis, selebihnya aku tidak mampu merasakan kedua kakiku sama sekali.

 _Oh yeah_ , aku baru sadar sekarang, kakiku mati rasa.

Aku merasakan reiatsu menghampiriku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasi siapa pemiliknya. Hanya yang aku rasa ini reiatsu yang sangat besar. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, terserah apa yang ingin seseorang ini lakukan, aku berharap pulang ke Nii-sama.

Seseorang ini berbisik ditelingaku, ada nada kecemasan. Aku juga merasakan seseorang ini mengusap lembut wajahku, kemudian berbisik lirih memanggil namaku. Aku ingin membuka mataku dan mengatakan terima kasih sudah hadir di sini , tapi kelopak mataku bersikeras menutup.

Seseorang ini membawa lengan kiriku ke udara, mungkin ingin mengangkatku. Tapi tidak, dia membawa telapak tanganku mengusap lembut sesuatu. Aku berasumsi aku berada di wajah seseorang ini, dan sepertinya dia menangis. Aku merasakan bulir hangat di sela-sela jemariku.

Sungguh aku meminta maaf karena membuat Anda menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat dirimu cemas. Bawa saja aku ke Nii-sama dan Anda tidak perlu cemas lagi. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhku.

Aku merasa melayang di udara, sepertinya Anda membawaku terbang. Dalam kecepatan super cepat tentunya. Siapa shinigami bisa shunpo secepat ini? Semua level kapten bisa. Aku ingat saat aku kehilangan kekuatan shinigami, Ichigo membawaku ke punggungnya dan dia shunpo cepat sekali, ya secepat ini. Anda hebat sekali, mungkin saat aku sehat aku akan cerita ke Ichigo bahwa ada shinigami dengan shunpo cepat melebihi dirinya. Aku yakin Ichigo akan berpura-pura tidak peduli tapi cukup membuat dokter itu sebal.

Tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di kamarku di Kuchiki mansion, aku hafal aroma kamarku sendiri, _sandalwood_. Aku mendengar suara-suara kaki lebih dari dua orang hilir mudik di sekitarku. Oh, mungkin Naomi-san dan yang lainnya menyiapkan tempat aku berbaring. Maaf Naomi-san aku membuat repot lagi ya?

Selagi menunggu, Anda mendekapku begitu rapat dan kuat, kemudian sesekali berbisik sesuatu bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Sesekali lagi dia menempelkan pipinya ke puncak kepalaku. Aku merasakan berat di atas kepalaku. Dari suara Anda, terdengar berat dan cemas berlebihan. Nii-sama tidak seperti ini.

Oh, Renji. Anda adalah Renji, terima kasih Renji, kau membawaku pulang.

Ichigo akan kesal apabila tahu bahwa kecepatan shunpo Renji lebih daripada kemampuannya. Renji, aku akan membanggakanmu untuk yang satu ini di depan kepala orange itu. Renji meletakkanku dengan sangat hati-hati. Selanjutnya, Naomi-san mengusapkan sesuatu di dahiku dan memar lenganku, aku tahu dari caranya melakukannya, lembut dan cekatan. Mungkin Naomi-san melakukan sesuatu di kakiku, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak merasakan apapun, Naomi-san. Sepertinya sesuatu yang Naomi-san taburkan diseluruh tubuhku terasa hangat tetapi dingin, aku curiga ada campuran daun _mint_ dan jahe.

Terima kasih Naomi-san dan Renji.

Aku membiarkan diriku masuk ke level _sub-conscious_ kalau aku tidak salah ingat istilah yang dikatakan Ishida saat kami berbicara tentang strategi marketing design miliknya. Aku tidak mengerti awalnya, tapi diam-diam aku antusias ingin tahu. Level dimana segalanya bersumber, bersemayan entah baik atau buruk, segala ingatan hingga asumsi. Di level itu harus diisi pesan-pesan yang positif. Menurut Ishida marketing harus sampe ke level itu. Apapun itu Ishida, aku berharap Renji dan Naomi-san berkata yang positif, karena aku menuju ke level itu sekarang.

Entah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, yang pasti sekarang aku mulai merasakan kakiku berdenyut sakit, sial aku tidak tahan. Aku mengeluarkan suara tapi yang terdengar erangan tidak enak, kerongkongan aku terasa kering dan dipaksa mengeluarkan suara ini. Aku berfikir positif yang selalu Ichigo ajarkan, bahwa pasien bisa sembuh bukan karena kerja keras dokter, melainkan pikiran positif pasien sendiri yang ingin sembuh dapat membawanya ke kondisi benar-benar sehat dan bugar.

Positifnya, aku tidak lumpuh, aku bisa merasakan kakiku walaupun sakit. Artinya syarafnya berkerja sekarang dan sistem motorik mampu menggerakkann otot kakiku. Bisa jadi memar di kaki lebih parah dari pada di lengan, aku tidak tahu.

Seseorang berkata menenangkan kembali, oh Renji masih menemaniku. Terima kasih. Aku kembali ke level _sub-conscious_.

"… bahwa memang keadaan masyarakatnya demikian."

Renji sepertinya berbicara padaku. Aku hanya mendengar sepenggal. Dan dia terus bercerita, mungkin dia ingin aku merasakan kehadirannya dan berkata seolah aku sehat dan sedang duduk di tepian sungai Rokungai bersama dirinya.

"Awalnya aku tidak memperdulikan orang ini, kau tahu Rukia dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Temanku—Petr berkata wanita ini memang _fortune teller_. Kau tahu seseorang peramal masa depan, aku tidak percaya seperti itu, tapi aku penasaran sebenarnya." Renji tertawa kecil, dan masih melanjutkan, "Hey, kau ingat foto-foto yang aku kirimkan kepadamu dari _Cote d'Azur_ , wanita si _fortune teller_ itu ada di sana."

Renji mengirim foto apa? Aku tidak pernah ingat Renji menyukai fotografi, bahkan bukankah kau tidak tahu cara pakainya? Kau berulang kali meminta Ichigo dan Tatsuki untuk mengajarimu, kan? Dan sejak kapan Renji fasih mengucapkan lafal kata berbahasa Perancis?

Seseorang yang mempunyai banyak koleksi foto pastilah Tatsuki dan Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo setiap kota yang ia singgahi selalu ada kertas bertuliskan namaku dan dia memotretnya dengan _background_ kota tersebut. Semua foto yang Ichigo ambil adalah indah. Tapi favoritku adalah Milan, kepulauan Cayman, dan Budapest.

Tatsuki tidak terlalu suka foto-foto travelling, dia menyukai foto-foto dengan _close-up_. Apapun yang menarik perhatiannya pasti di tangkap dengan lensanya bahkan kancing baju yang dikenakan Orihime saat farewell party sesaat mereka lulus dari Karakura High School.

Berarti seseorang ini Tatsuki atau Ichigo?

"…saat itu aku tidak menduga bahwa mereka memberikanku kejutan, kau ingat saat aku ke Connecticut? Teman-teman yang aku temui saat seminar tentang kedokteran dari Universitas Yale mereka berkumpul di apartemen Joseph dan Adam, aku pernah bercerita tentang mereka, kau ingat Rukia? Mereka berdua ditambah Adina, Jennifer, dan Abdul merombak apartemen itu menjadi tempat berpesta. Aku terkejut sekali. Hey, aku menghubungi via Skype 'kan saat itu, kau ingat? Wajahku berlumur krim dari kue ulang tahunku yang dibeli Jennifer dan mereka malah menggodaku untuk menggunakan celana dalam di wajahku saat _video call_ denganmu. Sial mereka." Tertawa pelan. "Tapi aku merindukan mereka, Rukia.."

Tidak salah lagi, aku kira adalah Renji atau Tatsuki, tapi Anda adalah Ichigo. Shunpo dan reiastu terkuat ternyata milik Ichigo? Aku terkekeh dalam pikiranku.

"Sekitar tiga minggu lalu, Adam menghubungiku via Line. Dia sekarang pindah ke bagian barat, Colorado dan berkerja menjadi dokter di rumah sakit pemerintah setempat. Dia mintaku untuk travel ke daerah itu karena dia tahu bahwa aku menyukai alam, dan kota itu berada di dataran tinggi, Adam yakin kau menyukainya, banyak pohon pinus." Tiba-tiba Ichigo terkekeh. "Aku dan Adam sangat dekat, Rukia. Adam selalu bercerita tentang kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang aneh dan gadis impiannya yang—ironisnya menikah dengan kakaknya yang aneh itu. Sungguh menggelikan sekaligus menyedihkan. Adam ingin tahu tentangmu, Rukia. Karena Adam bertanya siapakah gadisku? Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan nama siapapun, kecuali Yuzu dan Karin. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Adam bisa mengetahui namamu."

Aku juga tidak mengerti, Ichigo. Mungkin kau mengigau saat tidur dan memanggil nama teman-teman wanitamu dan Adam mendengarnya sehingga dia dapat memilih satu nama secara _random_. Malangnya yang dingat Adam adalah namaku. Tapi, bagaimana Adam bisa tahu bahwa aku pasti menyukai Colorado dengan pinusnya? Aku bertanya pada Ichigo, tapi di dalam kepalaku saja. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"… padahal aku sering menyanyikan lagu itu, tapi kau malah menyukai segala hits Artic Monkeys." Ichigo sekarang melompat berbicara tentang band-band _masa kini_ favortinya. " _Yeah, Artic Monkeys is cool_. Tapi Coldplay tidak pernah gagal membuat kombinasi musik dan lirik yang selalu ingin menenggelamkanku ke _dasar_ lautan kerinduan.."

Mulai lagi karakter melankolis Ichigo keluar. Tidak mengherankan bagi penyuka karya William Shakespeare.

Ichigo sepertinya berbaring di sampingku dan menggengam tanganku yang kecil dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya menjalar di tubuhku. Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi, belum pernah aku merasa aman dan damai seperti ini.

"… kau ingat lagu Coldplay yang ini, Rukia?"

Ichigo membawa nada-nada lembut ke ruang kosong di dalam kepalaku, menghasilakan emosi yang berputar dalam pusara jiwa. Semua berasal alunan seindah suara gemercik air dari sungai di Rokungai, dan Ichigo berhasil membawa suara indah itu bergetar ke telingaku. Aku membayangkan lagi foto-foto koleksi Ichigo yang dikirimkan untukku, matahari terbenam di kota Budapest pada pukul 8.29 p.m di bulan Mei. Kau tahu Ichigo, banyak kota yang mempunyai sentuhan matahari terbenam yang indah, tapi kau menggambarkan seolah Budapest-lah yang paling indah.

Saat itu kau mengunggah video di Youtube, isinya memamerkan Gibson barumu yang baru kau beli di kota itu. Durasi menit berikutnya kau berdiri di sebuah bukit tepat sebelum matahari terbenam sempurna dengan latar belakang sungai Donau dan bangunan khas Budapest. Warna jingga yang lembut membentang di langit Budapest, bahkan warna rambutmu terlihat selaras dan tidak pernah aku melihat kau berada pada _element_ -mu sendiri. _Tangerine Sky._ Mana yang lebih indah _Tangerine Sky_ atau kau begitu bahagia di video itu. Aku tidak menduga secara tiba-tiba kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang indah sekali, tapi sayangnya aku hanya ingat bagian _chorus_ -nya saja, _You and Me_.

Sekarang aku baru tahu Ichigo, lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu bukan judulnya _You and Me_. Momen terbaik itu kau hadirkan kembali, di relung antara sadar dan tertidur, di celah antara nyata dan mimpi, di antara kebencian dan cinta, kau menyanyikan lagu itu lagi, membawa aku kembali ke Budapest. Bahkan aku belum pernah ke sana, namun kau membawa aku kembali _seolah_ akulah yang punya kenangan itu.

 _I, dive in at the deep end, she become my best friend_

 _I wanna love you but I don't know If I can_

 _I know something is broken and I'm trying to fix it_

 _Trying to repair it, any way, I can_

 _You and me floating on a tidal wave_

 _Together_

 _You and me drifting into outer space_

 _And singing_

Lagu itu adalah bagian dari hits Coldplay, kau yang mengatakannya 'kan? Kau juga selalu protes padaku bahwa judulnya bukan _You And Me_ , tapi judulnya _X & Y_. aku tidak mengerti bagaimana tuan-tuan Coldplay memberi judul _X & Y_ tapi tidak menyebutkan huruf X dan Y di liriknya.

Ichigo kemudian berbisik dengan suara seperti menuntunku ke tempat terindah dimana aku bisa menyentuh awan. Tenang dan dengan keyakinan.

"… apabila kau adalah _X_ maka aku adalah _Y_. _X and Y_ that's mean _You and me_. Kau dan aku. Hanya kau dan aku. Maka kita adalah _X & Y_ yang selalu bersama."

* * *

 **Track #3: The 1975 – _Chocolate_**

 **Genre: Indie Pop/Rock**

 **Release: 2013**

 **Album: The 1975, Music For Cars EP**

 **Label: Vagrant Records, Interscope Records**

Momen terbaik aku putuskan salah satunya adalah sekarang, saat ini. Aku di antara teman-teman dari shinigami dan ras manusia, berkumpul tanpa ada batasan. Kami memang berbeda, tetapi tidak menjadikan alasan untuk selalu membeda-bedakan. Bahkan Quincy hadir, Ishida dan Ichigo. Walapun Ichigo penggabungan semua ras, yah dia memang makhluk agak aneh, tapi siapa peduli sekarang. Dia pahlawan, dia tidak berpikir apapun juga sangat melakukannya, hanya atas nama kedamaian. Kadang untuk membahas ini di depan hidungnya hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin besar dan warna rambutnya semakin menyala.

Malam ini kami berkumpul di apartemen Inoue, memakan masakannya dan menikmati malam dengan champagne dan arak. Bernyanyi layaknya kami selalu muda. Selera masakan Inoue masih tetap aneh, tapi itulah masakannya, kami 'menyukainya'. Sepertinya lelah banyak tertawa, tapi malam masih panjang.

"Hey, aku bawakan arak terbaik Soul Society!" Renji teriak dari arah dapur sembari melemparkan botol ke Ishida.

"Jangan lagi kau salah bawa Abarai-san! Kemarin kau membawa jus jeruk!" Tatsuki protes keras.

"Itu karena Kuukaku membohongiku! Dia bilang apabila aku menang taruhan dia akan membayarkan dengan arak yang banyak untukku. Memang banyak arak, tapi hanya botolnya saja. Sial! Isinya tetap jus jeruk, aku dibohongi." Renji tersipu malu. "Kalian beruntung aku tidak memberikan botol dari Kuukaku yang lain. Yang kalian minum jus jeruk, yang Matsumoto dan Shuhei minum sepertinya _oplosan_ , campuran anggur, minyak kemiri, kapur, dan mungkin sedikit air liur Ganju.."

Kami membayangkan dengan ekspesi jijik.

"Itu karena kau yang bodoh. Kuukaku itu tidak pernah kalah, sekalipun dia kalah pasti dia tetap menang bagaimanapun caranya, bahkan cara klasik membohongi lawannya." Ichigo mencibir. Renji manyun.

Aku dan Orihime tertawa geli. Sado senyum. Tipikal Sado.

"Kalian tahu, kita—manusia ataupun shinigami sekalipun tidak ada takaran siapa bodoh atau pintar." Tiba-tiba Orihime berkata. "Mungkin bodoh akar dari kemalasan."

Semua mematung. Orihime saat umur lima belas tahun adalah orang yang sering berkhayal. Sekarang dia sedang berhayal atau berbicara fakta?

"Apa hubungannya antara bodoh atau pintar, Orihime untuk takaran Abarai-san?" Tatsuki menanggapi serius.

Renji protes keras dari sisi kanan kami, tapi diabaikan oleh Tatsuki.

"Umm, aku tidak begitu yakin dengan shinigami, tapi kalau melihat ciri-ciri shinigami mirip manusia mungkin ada kesamaan. Yang aku tahu—untuk manusia, intelegensi dapat diukur dengan metrik angka, tapi kecerdasan itu tidak hanya tentang intelegensi, tapi ada emosional, spiritual,dan fisik." Orihime menjawab serius. Sekarang kami yakin ini bukan Orihime Inoue yang sering berkhayal masa depan, bahwa ini adalah masa depannya, menjadi ahli psikologi manusia bukan robot dalam dunia khayalannya.

Hening.

"Bingo." Tiba-tiba Sado berkata dengan intonasi datar. Menambah padatnya udara pada moment canggung.

Dalam situasi seperti ini saling toleh-menoleh tapi tidak ada yang mengeluarkan komentar atas statement Orihime. Kita ingin berkomentar sekalipun hanya basa-basi tapi di bagian _mananya_? Sepuluh tahun lebih kami berteman, dan bagaimanapun masa depan membawa Orihime menjadi psikiater handal, tetapi _tetap_ saja menghasilkan _awakward_ di _gimmick moment_ apapun yang dia utarakan.

"O-okay guys, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kuis sederhana s-saja." Ishida memberikan solusi untuk menyelamatkan situasi seperti ini.

Hening. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya kami akhirnya tertawa lepas. Terbahak-bahak.

Ishida menjadi _cengo_.

"Kena kau Ishida perangkap _awakward moment_!" Ichigo adalah orang yang paling bahagia bila Ishida kena sial.

"h-hey!" Ishida mencoba protes. "A-aku h-hanya—"

"Orang yang bersuara duluan setelah _awakward moment_ adalah _the fool_ —orang bodoh!" Renji adalah orang kedua yang paling bahagia—setelah Ichigo tentunya apabila Ishida kena sial.

"Tapi Sado bergumam setelahnya!" Ishida meminta keadilan.

"Nope, Nope, Nope dear _darling_ Ishida Uryuu. Biar aku jelaskan." Tatsuki mendekati Ishida dan menekan telunjuknya ke dahinya. Ishida dalam keadaan terjepit.

"Kau, Ishida Uryuu. Designer dan founder brand The Quincy Essentials adalah orang yang paling bodoh—the Fool. Kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini orang yang paling bahagia hidupnya karena kau menderita adalah dua orang bodoh _ini_." Tatsuki menunjuk wajah Ichigo dan Renji. Mereka teriak tidak terima dari sisi kanan dan kiri grup. "Jadi—siapapun yang berkomentar setelah _awakward moment_ , _siapapun_ tidak masalah, mereka hanya ingin menargetkanmu untuk kena perangkap cemooh mereka."

Itu benar sekali, aku rasa Ishida sudah menyadarinya sejak dahulu, hanya saja tadi dia lengah dari jerat perangkap dua anak _punk_ ini. Kasihan Ishida.

Tapi yasudahlah, itulah momen kebersamaan yang tidak ingin aku lewatkan bersama mereka. Kami, orang-orang bodoh yang selayaknya bertingkah laku bodoh. Aku tidak masalah manjadi bodoh bersama mereka sampai aku mati.

"H-hey, aku benar-benar punya kuis sebenarnya." Orihime melempar umpan. Kami menoleh gugup namun penasaran juga. "Bagaimana mau dicoba tidak?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa tidak?" Renji mengangkat bahu namun mimiknya mengisaratkan _shoot then_ , Inoue. Ichigo hanya nyengir canggung. Aku pikir dia kasihan juga dengan Ishida yang sudah di-bodohi mereka berdua.

" _Well_ , begini. Aku punya problem statement. Sebenarnya ini tes sederhana untuk melihat sejauh mana seseorang dapat mengambil keputusan. Ini bagian dari tes psikologi."

"Situasinya seperti ini: kalian adalah salah satu penumpang di kapal karam. Bayangkan kamu adalah yang tersisa bersamaan dengan seorang nenek yang terluka parah, seorang anak kecil yang ternyata jenius dan bisa membawa suatu negara untuk menjadi adidaya, dan terakhir ibu hamil yang ternyata menandung anak lelaki terakhir dari keturunan kerajaan yang akan memimpin suatu negeri. Nah, dari ketiga orang itu, siapakah yang akan kalian selamatkan sedangkan sekoci yang tersedia hanya satu dan hanya berkapasitas tiga orang termasuk hitungannya adalah kamu. Artinya ada satu orang yang harus kalian tinggalkan dan berikan alasannya."

Aku berpikir keras. Siapa yang akan aku selamatkan dalam posisi seperti itu? Dan aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan salah satunya.

"Aku tahu!" Tatsuki bereakasi pertama. "Aku harus menyelamatkan semuanya!"

"Tapi sekocinya hanya berkapasitas tiga orang dan kalian berempat, artinya kau yang ditinggal di kapal itu?" Ishida berasumsi dengan logika.

"Eh, iya juga ya." Tastuki baru sadar kekeliruannya. Lagi pula hebat sekali punya jiwa mau berkorban seperti itu. Heroik memang, tapi kalau kenyataanya mengerikan bila terkubur sendirian di dasar lautan bersama kapal karam.

"Aku tahu jawabannya!" Renji dengan kamampuan seadanya mencoba berusaha menjawab. "Aku akan membelah lautannya menjadi dua dengan Zabimaru! Aduh!"

Ichigo melempar penyumbat botol champange ke kepala Renji. "Kau pikir, kau itu adalah Musa! Membelah lautan sehingga mereka bisa berjalan melewatinya dan menuju daratan! Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sejak awal sebelum kapal tersebut karam!"

"Aku shinigami, aku bisa melakukan apa saja!" Renji tidak terima solusi kreatifnya tidak dianggap Ichigo.

"Kalau kau Shinigami, bawa roh mereka bertiga ke Soul Society saja, selesai!" Ichigo menyudahi asumsi Renji yang agak masuk akal menurutku.

"Artinya mereka malah mati bodoh, bukannya menyelamatkan mereka!" Giliran Ishida yang memiliki argumen lebih logis dari pada kedua bocah kekanakan itu.

"Kalian tidak memberikan solusi!" Tastuki teriak.

"Bagaimana dengan solusimu Sado-san?" Orihime bertanya, semua perang argumen berhenti dan menoleh untuk menunggu Sado menjawab.

"Anak kecil jenius itu pasti berpikiran sama denganku. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Kuchiki kala itu. Saat pertama kali aku dan Kuchiki dalam pertempuran kami pertama di Karakura melawan hollow."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rukia?" Ichigo menanggapi cepat.

"Aku _dilempar_ oleh Sado yang memiliki kekuatan tangan yang kuat. Seperti aku diberi lompatan yang lebih tinggi ke udara karena kekuatan Sado. Kekuatan lompatanku di tambah kekuatan tangan Sado membuat aku melambung lebih tinggi." Aku yang menjawab. Kalem.

Ichigo membuat ekspresi _No damn way!_

"Jadi asumsi Sado, anak kecil jenius itu memiliki pola pikir dan postur tubuh seperti Kuchiki-san saat pertama kali Sado kenal Kuchiki-san, kemungkinan anak itu mau _dilempar_ Sado untuk mencapai daratan lebih dahulu dan meminta bantuan?" Ishida menyederhanakan.

Sado mengangguk dan aku _nyengir_ lebar.

"Tidak mungkin!" Asal suara datangnya dari Renji. "Kalau aku jadi Chad, aku akan—"

"Hey kau sudah menjawab, Abarai-san" Tatsuki memberikan peringatan. "Terserah solusi Sado-san!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak protes dari jawaban Sado?" Sekarang Renji yang minta keadilan.

"Karena Sado adalah Sado, dia bisa berkomentar apa saja." Aku lagi menjawab . Kalem.

"Kena kau Renji!" Tiba-tiba Ichigo dan Ishida tertawa. Renji baru sadar dia kena jebakan The Fool. Artinya The Fool hanya untuk tiga orang bodoh ini saja, _siapapun_ tidak berlaku. Hanya tiga orang bodoh ini. Siapapun boleh memberi umpan untuk The Fool.

"Grrr!" Renji kesal. Ishida dan Ishida tertawa paling keras, puas membuat Renji menderita.

"Nah, apa jawaban dari Uryuu-kun, kalau begitu?" Orihime cocok sebagai pemandu kuis, membuat orang-orang menjadi fokus pada pertanyaan awal.

Ishida mencoba kembali sadar setelah tertawa seperti tiada hari esok. "Eh? Aku akan apa ya?"

"Kau lamban mata empat!"

Renji melempar gumpalan tisu bernoda mayones dan sisa bawang merah dari mulutnya ke kacamata Ishida membuat sisa bawang menempel di sudut dahinya. Tindakan balas dendam harus lebih kejam. Kemudian dibalas umpatan sadis a la Quincy itu. Ichigo melempar keduanya dengan ponsel miliknya dan Tatsuki untuk meredakan perang sebelum meledak. Alih-alih mencoba gencatan senjata, Tatsuki membuat lahan perang baru dengan mengomel karena ponselnya dijadikan senjata oleh Ichigo, sekarang Tatsuki memukul kepala Ichigo dengan sandal milikku.

Keributan terjadi. Tapi aku tidak mau repot-repot meredakannya, justru sebenarnya aku menikmati.

"Bagaimana dengamu, Kuchiki-san apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk situasi seperti itu?" Orihime sang host kuis ini melempar dadu padaku. Aku diam sejenak.

Bukan kali pertama aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa. Baik yang mampu aku selamatkan hingga yang gagal. Jangan ceritakan lagi padaku kegagalanku yang satu ini, bagaimana Kaien-dono berterima kasih padaku setelah aku gagal menyelamatkannya. Aku bisa menjadi setengah gila apabila aku mengingatnya, apalagi Kaien-dono masih ada hubungan dengan Kurosaki Isshin karena Shiba adalah klan Kurosaki Isshin.

Membaca ulang chapter sebelumnya tidak akan pernah membuat aku beranjak ke chapter baru. Aku tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

"Aku, Kuchiki Rukia akan segera datang ke Sado dan membantunya. Aku tahu kapan Sado membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku akan menyuruh nenek, anak kecil, dan ibu hamil untuk naek ke sekoci hingga ke daratan. Setelah itu aku bersama Sado melewati lautan dengan berenang. Sado memiliki lengan yang kuat, benar kan?" Aku menjawab sangat kalem.

Sado tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itulah gunanya teman dalam tim."

Orihime setuju dan tidak berkomentar. Yang lain berhenti dalam peperangan dan membuat wajah terkejut.

"Tapi kau 'kan tidak bisa berenang, Rukia?" Renji memberikan statement bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tahu." Tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin tetap hidup dengan terus berenang? Kau tidak punya lengan sekuat Chad." Ichigo sepertinya tidak terima dengan solusiku. Hey ini hanya kuis!

"Aku percaya Sado, setidaknya dia yang akan selamat sampai akhir, aku punya kepercayaan bahwa dia akan selamat." Aku memiringkan kepalaku membuat gerakan untuk meyakinkan jawabanku.

"Artinya, kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk Sado dan orang-orang ini?" Ishida menyederhanakan namun kali ini membuat semua terkejut, termasuk Sado yang tidak percaya alasanku.

"Mengapa kau membuat alasan seperti itu Kuchiki? Kalau kau percaya aku akan selamat, setidaknya kau pasti bertahan dengan gelombang." Sado menyudutkanku. Belum pernah aku melihat dia sangat gelisah seperti itu.

Aku tetap tersenyum. Ekspresi Ichigo dan Renji berubah menjadi sangat keras, dimana rahang mereka mengatup kaku. Mereka terlalu serius untuk sebuah kuis.

"Kuchiki-san, aku setuju dan membenarkan apapun jawaban dan alasan dari kalian. Sekalipun tidak masuk akal, karena tujuan problem statement hanya bagaimana pengambilan keputusan. Tapi jawabanmu—yaitu keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Orihime berkata lirih.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bila kau disituasi seperti itu, Orihime? Sekarang pertanyaannya berkembang siapa yang akan kau selamatkan saat keadaan terdesak antara aku dan Sado di tengah lautan? Aku tidak lagi kuat berenang dan Sado tidak mau meninggalkanku." Aku membalikkan pertanyaan ke host kuis.

"A-aku.." Orihime tidak sanggup membuat keputusan, memang sulit pertanyaan ini. "Aku tidak mampu menjawab Kuchiki-san, aku membayangkannya saja _tidak_ ingin." Orihime menjawab diantara suara sesenggukan dan tertawa kecil.

Aku menghampirinya dan memelukknya. Jelas tidak mungkin Orihime, itu tidak akan terjadi. Andai kau datang di situasi itu, lebih mudah bagi Sado membawamu ke daratan daripada menunggu orang yang siap mati demi orang-orang terbaiknya. Pastilah orang itu adalah aku.

"Inoue, apa kau lupa giliranku yang menjawab?" kali ini semua menoleh ke Ichigo.

"Aku akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang paling sulit ini, yang dilontarkan Rukia." Secara aneh ekspresi Ichigo menjadi menyebalkan a la Tony Stark yang menjawab tantangan.

Aku menahan nafas menunggu Ichigo menjawab, sepertinya Orihime yang di dekapanku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak mengerti Rukia, kau akan mengambil keputusan untuk mengorbankan dirimu untuk Sado dan lainnya. Antara kau sangat bodoh atau berlagak sok pahlawan. Aku sangat tidak bermasalah dengan keputusanmu, apapun itu."

"Apabila kau bertanya mana yang akan aku selamatkan antara kau dan Chad, aku akan mengambil keputusan dengan menyuruh Chad terus berenang hingga mencapai daratan, karena aku _juga_ punya kepercayaan bahwa dia pasti selamat." Ichigo menjawab santai.

Aku merasa paru-paruku menciut seketika karena menahan nafas terlalu lama.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya, Ichigo? Kau menyuruh Chad untuk terus berenang dan bagaimana dengan Kuchiki-san yang tidak kuat berenang?" Tatsuki bertanya pada dalang seolah ini cerita bersambung.

Tiba-tiba Ishida terkekeh. "Aku tahu apa tindakan bodohmu selanjutnya, Kurosaki!"

Aku dan lainnya menjadi bengong. Apa yang Ishida Uryuu katakan?

Ichigo tertawa pelan dan menuangkan champagne ke gelasnya. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi aku masih enggan memanggilmu teman satu tim yang saling percaya."

Ishida tertawa mengejek dan ikut mengambil gelas champagne miliknya. Membawa gelas itu ke udara menunggu Ichigo mengkopi gerakannya.

"Untuk tim dan partner seumur hidup." Ishida berkata dan diikuti Ichigo mengulangi kata-kata Ishida.

"Untuk tim dan partner seumur hidup."

" _And you smell like Chocolate_." Ichigo berkata dan kali ini Ishida mengulangi kata-kata Ichigo.

" _And you smell like Chocolate_.."

Sepertinya hanya mereka yang mencoba menjadi _Cool Kids_ di sini, yang lain hanya The Fool. Aku tidak mengerti begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Apa artinya ini? _Smell like Chocolate_? Kalian menghisap ganja?" Tatsuki menuduh mereka. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa tindakanmu terakhir Ichigo?" Renji sekarang host di penghujung acara.

Ichigo masih meneguk sisa champagne dan menunggu Ishida yang menjawab. Tetapi, Ishida member isyarat dengan matanya dan menunjuk gelas champagne kosong miliknya ke Ichigo— _kau yang harus menutup dengan cantik drama ini_.

Ishida dan Ichigo seperti geng anak band indie yang saling percaya dalam masa depan band mereka. Punya bahasa isyarat penting yang hanya mereka sendiri yang bisa menggunakannya.

"Tatsuki." Ichigo menjawab tenang. "Pertama, _smell like chocolate_ kemungkinan istilahnya seperti sehabis mengihisap ganja, _chocolate_ kata ganti untuk ganja. Begitulah menurut The 1975, ya 'kan hey Ishida?" Di balas dengan anggukan dari designer itu. Ichigo melanjutkan. "Kedua kami tidak pernah menghisap ganja, kecuali Ishida yang membakar rumput liar dan menghisapnya di pekarangan rumah lama Inoue di Karakura dulu agar Inoue bersedia menjadi pasangannya di farewell party kita saat tahun ketiga High School." Ichigo membuka rahasia. Orihime dan Ishida tersipu.

"Lalu artinya _smell like chocolate_ dalam konteks kalian?" Aku yang bertanya.

"Seperti kau dan Sado, partner dalam tim, kepercayaan. Sekalipun Sado _berbuat_ kejahatan kau tetap membantunya. Aku juga begitu dengan Ishida, Sado, Renji, dan lainnya. Kepercayaan dalam tim."

"..dan Renji jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu." Ichigo meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja dan seketika menatapku. "Apa yang aku lakukan setelah menyuruh Sado tetap terus berenang dengan kepercayaan dia pasti selamat."

Ichigo berkata kepadaku seolah akulah yang memberi pertanyaan. Dengan tegas dan tanpa berkedip ke arahku.

"Bahwa aku tidak berkeberatan tenggelam bersama Rukia ke dasar lautan."

 _Now we run away from the boys in the blue_

 _And my car smells like chocolate_

 _Hey now think about what to do_

 _Think about what to say, I think about how to think_

 _Pause it, play it_

 _Pause it play it,_

 _Pause it!_

* * *

 _See you at second chapter!_

 **Author's Epilog** : Kemungkinan Ichigo dkk ini anak 90an dan masih ter- _influence_ 80an, playlist Kubo Tite macem Bad Religion dan mendeskripsikan Ichigo penyuka The Godfather dan Al Pacino. Makanya saya yakin Ichigo seperti _young adult man_ yang lahir era 80 akhir dan 90 awal, kira-kira playlist yang kemungkinan didengar _pria-pria_ seperti Ichigo adalah seperti kompilasi di atas. Rukia pasti teracuni playlistnya dari Ichigo.

Ada tujuh (7) tracks yang sudah disiapkan di a-side dan b-side . Beserta ceritanya. Total ada sepuluh (10) tracks terdiri dari berbagai genre, rentang generasi, dan yang pasti recommended track.

Ada istilah kampret: Happy people listen to the music, sad people listen to the lyric.

Kali salah satu dari kalian karya FF nya bisa di adaptasi ke film kan macem Fifty Shades of Grey dari fandom Twillight Saga. siapa tahu kan? kabar-kabar ya kalau sudah terkenal. Ehehe.

Thanks for reading, ladies!

Review and discuss are very welcome.

Rimrim-chan


	2. A-side: Blackbird B, G Benson, Lana Del

**Disclaimer:** Dear Kubo Tite, I apologize I borrow your beautiful daughter, Kuchiki Rukia here. She is brave, strong and role model character and everyone loves her but.. here in my story, I made her got some agony and fought with her future.

 **Author's Prolog** : Hello and welcome. Enjoy the playlists from second chapter. This playlists are collection from Side A.

* * *

 **About The Water**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By Rimrim-chan**

 **Track #4: Blackbird Blackbird** _ **– There Is Nowhere**_

 **Genre: Indie Electoric**

 **Release: 2014**

 **Album: Tangerine Sky**

Hari apa ini? Pagi ini aku bangun dalam keadaan tidak baik. Hal yang paling aku benci adalah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup lagi. Semalam aku bermimpi yang baik, tidak terlalu indah, tapi aku tidur nyenyak. Untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal aku kehilangan semangat untuk menjalankan hidup. Tidak mempunyai semangat seperti saat aku tidak mempunyai impian dan tujuan yang ingin aku kejar. Aku mati rasa.

"Kau harus kembali ke hal yang kau sukai, Rukia. Mengerjakan hal yang kau cintai membuat kau ingat kembali mimpimu yang harus kau wujudkan." Shuhei sekali memberiku saran. Bukan kali pertama aku ingin mati saja seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Rukia? Balik saja kau ke Rokungai! Kau menyukai bukit dan pohon-pohon di sana, kau bisa menggambar chappy konyolmu sebanyak yang kau mau!" Renji berkata sembari menandatangani semua berkas di divisi tujuh, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun akan kedatanganku. "Nanti setelah berkas ini selesai aku akan menemuimu, oke?" Dirinya sibuk sekali, belum sempat aku merespon, fukutaichou divisi tujuh—Gary melempar setumpuk berkas melewati kepalaku dan mendarat di meja kerja Renji. Jelas dia tidak ada waktu untuk menemaniku.

"Rukia, kau harus banyak bermeditasi dan melakukan kaligrafi. Hal tersebut membuat kau fokus tujuan hidupmu." Nii-sama memberi saran saat kami meminum teh setelah makan malam, sembari memandangi kolam koi di pekarangan samping Kuchiki Mansion. Memang benar aku harus melakukannya, selama beratus tahun aku menekuninya, tapi belum pernah aku mencapai kepuasan tertinggi dalam usahaku. Aku kehilangan antusias akan diriku sendiri.

"Kuchiki-san, kau dalam situasi _feeling down_. Manusia seperti itu juga. Di saat tertentu mereka kehilangan kepercayaan dan penghargaan terhadap diri sendiri. Sudah saatnya kau membuka diri untuk hal baru dan _melepaskan_ apa yang sudah terjadi." Aku adalah pasien Orihime, psikiater ini sepertinya paham pasien sepertiku yang kehilangan nafas hidup dan berencana bunuh diri.

"Rukia mungkin kau hanya bosan. Mengapa kau tidak ikut aku ke Colorado saja saat musim gugur tahun ini? Adam bilang dia akan menunjukan pohon-pohon pinus, lebih bagus daripada di bukit di Rokungai! Kau harus travel ke tempat baru untuk mendapatkan semangat dan sudut pandang baru. Tenang saja kita tidak mengarungi Samudara Pasifik untuk ke United States." Ichigo nyengir. Aku ingat kuis yang diselenggarakan Orihime di apartemennya beberapa minggu lalu. Jawaban Ichigo— _well,_ aku tidak serius menanggapinya tapi yang lain seperti mendapatkan sesuatu—hal baru yang bisa mereka jadikan bahan cemooh ke Ichigo suatu saat untuk menjadikannya The Fool.

"Kau ingin ikut aku berenang, Kuchiki-san?" Tatsuki memberikan solusi yang—jelas aku tidak bisa berenang. Bukan aku takut air, tapi.. "Tenang, aku akan menjagamu. _Smell like chocolate_?" Tatsuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mengingatkanku akan kepercayaan tim. Kepercayaan kami satu sama lain. Kuis yang kala itu dilakukan Orihime menjadi banyak manfaatnya.

"Mungkin dengan _menyentuh_ apa yang kau hindari adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan." Tatsuki segera mengatup bibirnya rapat, pertanda dia sangat serius. "Ini hanya kolam renang di rumah orang tuaku. Mereka sudah tidak ada. Sekarang aku yang menempatinya. Bagaimana?"

Kecemasan menggerayangiku. Aku tidak takut air. Aku tidak takut air. Aku tidak pernah takut air sebelumnya. Aku mencintai suara gemercik air di sungai Rokungai. Tempat aku dan Renji bermain kala itu. Aku menyukai segala hal tentang pantulan Tangerine Sky di permukaanya. Di permukaan sungai di Rokungai, di permukaan sungai Donau di Budapest, bahkan dari permukaan kolam koi di Kuchiki Mansion.

Aku menarik nafas dan menggangguk ke Tatsuki.

Sore itu aku ke kediaman keluarga Tatsuki. Rumah tua dan besar. Begitu banyak bagian kosong di tempat ini, Tatsuki memanfaatkannya menjadi konsep minimalis dengan perabot yang minim. Tatsuki menyebutnya sebagai _minimalismn_. Aku setuju, hidup minimalis penting di abad ini. Banyak lorong di rumah ini seperti Kuchiki Mansion, kalau kau tidak fokus akan tersesat. Namun, bila di rumah ini aku tidak akan tersesat, karena setiap lorong dihiasi oleh galeri foto _close-up_ Tatsuki. Aku selalu terpukau setiap hasil jepretannya. Tatsuki bilang hasil fotografi miliknya berbeda dengan Ichigo— _macro photography_ dan _still life_. Dua jenis itu yang disukai Tatsuki, tidak heran koleksi lensanya sangat banyak, membuat Ichigo mencibir karena mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk hobi, padahal kami tahu, bahwa dirinya hanya iri.

Tatsuki menunjukan studio pribadinya dimana koleksinya jauh lebih banyak dan lebih tidak tertata. Banyak hasil foto di pajang namun tapi tidak terkatagori, tidak dibingkai, atau tercampur tanpa konsep. Berbeda dari koleksi di ruangan lain. Saat kami makan malam, Tatsuki menceritakan kehidupannya setelah tujuh tahun belakangan dia pergi mengembara ke Hong Kong. Dia bercerita pengalaman dan ketekunannya belajar dalam bidang desain grafis di salah satu akademi desain grafis di negara itu dan di sana jugalah dia mengenal banyak tentang fotografi. Namun, belakangan yang aku tahu dari Orihime dan Mizuiro bahwa kepergiannya ke Hong Kong selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk memulihkan jiwanya atas kematian orang tuanya.

Tibalah saatnya aku mendekati kolam renang di pekarangan belakang rumah ini. Tatsuki meminjamkanku kaos lamanya. Tatsuki meledek padaku bahwa aku akhirnya tumbuh ke _atas,_ hanya karena gigai ini mengikuti postur tubuh shinigamiku, sehingga aku tidak menggunkan pakaian anak umur sepuluh tahun lagi. Aku tahu dirinya mencoba membuat aku nyaman sebelum aku mendekati air dalam medium yang lebih besar.

Aku percaya pada Tatsuki, namun aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri.

Permukaan kolam yang sangat jernih memantulkan ubin porselen yang ada di dasar. Terdapat sedikit daun-daun dan ranting kering mengapung di atasnya. Hal tersebut disebabkan adanya pohon rindang di sekitar kolam renang buatan ini. Tatsuki masuk ke air dan menyingkirkan dedaunan dan ranting-ranting itu. Aku tidak masalah dengan dedaunan dan ranting itu. Bukan salah _mereka_ dedaunan dan ranting itu mengapung di atas permukaan kolam, mereka sudah saatnya jatuh dari dahan pohon dan mengapung. Mereka mengapung karena mereka ringan. Seperti mayat yang tidak bernyawa. Mereka ringan. Mayat yang membuat kubang air jernih seperti kolam ini menjadi berwarna merah pekat. Salahku mereka menjadi mayat. Aku seharusnya menyelamatkan banyak shinigami lain saat perang. Aku seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Mereka ti—

"Kuchiki-san?"

Aku tersentak dan mencoba menarik nafas banyak. Tatsuki membuat ekspresi khawatir. Dia menginstruksikan agar tanganku menyentuh permukaan air yang dingin. Aku melakukannya. Tidak terjadi apapun. Aku terseyum. Tatsuki membuat ekspresi lega.

Dengan hati-hati aku masuk ke air. Dengan sangat perlahan. Aku mengadahkan wajahku ke Tatsuki. Sepertinya dia menahan nafas menunggu aku bereaksi. Aku menyingkirkan pikiran tentang mayat seperti Tatsuki menyingkirakan dedaunan dan ranting kering. Sangat mudah. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan meneggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam kolom air. Tidak ada mayat di sini. Aku membuka mataku di dalam air dan melihat Tatsuki melakukan hal yang sama di kolom air dari jarak pandangku yang tidak terlalu kabur. Artinya Tatsuki tidak jauh dariku. Dia menunjukan ibu jarinnya padaku. _Good job_ , Kuchiki!

Aku menggerakan anggota tubuhku, menjadikan gelombang kecil di dalam air. Dedaunan dan ranting itu mengikuti gelombang yang aku ciptakan, seperti tidak ada daya dan nyawa. Seperti mayat. Aku mencari-cari tempat berpijak namun dasar kolam terlampau jauh dari jangkuan kakiku, aku mengadah ke atas menuju permukaan kolam. Tapi, aku kesulitan mencapainya. Aku merasa terlalu jauh mendekati dasar kolam. Aku butuh oksigen segera. Mulut dan hidungku mengeluarkan gelembung. Aku meneriakkan nama Tatsuki tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak melihat siapapun. Aku sendirian. Tunggu? mengapa di sana ada seseorang tidak bergerak. Tatsuki! Itu Tatsuki! Tatsuki tenggelam! Wajahnya pucat pasi! Tidak Tatsuki, kumohon aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Badannya kaku. Melayang. Pekatnya darah merah keluar dari lubang telinganya.

Tiba-tiba badanku dicengkram kuat dan dipaksa menuju permukaan. Aku ditarik ke atas dan menghampiri pinggir kolam, kemudian terbatuk. Itu Tatsuki! Aku segera memeluknya dan menangis terisak. Dia hidup, dia tidak tenggelam dan menjadi mayat!

"M-maafkan aku Tatsuki, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu!" Aku terisak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuchiki-san! Kau panik di dalam sana dan meminum banyak air. Apa yang menyergap pikiranmu, hey!" Tatsuki sangat cemas, tergambar di wajahnya.

Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana tapi sebenarnya aku bercerita apa yang _terjadi_ di dalam pikiranku. Tatsuki mengelus punggungku dan mengatakan aku hanya memanggil ketakutanku ke dalam air. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Itu hanya terjadi di dalam kepalaku.

"Kuchiki-san, maafkan aku membawamu ke kolam. Orihime dan Ichigo menceritakan padaku bahwa kau ingin selalu _mencoba_ mengakhiri hidupmu sejak terakhir kali kita berperang. Ichigo bilang bahwa pernah kau sakit dan sekujur tubuhmu kaku dan terluka parah. Kau tidak sakit, tapi kau dengan _sengaja_ melemparkan tubuhmu sendiri ke hollow! Apa yang terajadi padamu, Kuchiki-san! Kami cemas padamu! Kau membuat Ichigo depresi dan membuat dia _minggat_ ke negara lain, Byakuya Taichou hampir-hampir menjadi kakek tua lebih awal, dan kau membuat Abarai-san tidak ingin menikah karena yakin semua _wanita_ akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu apabila sedang mengalami _anxiety attack_!" Tatsuki berdiri dan berlari ke dalam rumah, mungkin dia merasakan aku menggigil dan mulai menggertakan rahangku.

Belum ada satu jam aku di dalam air. Tapi aku seperti terkatung-katung di lautan berbulan-bulan.

Tatsuki datang dengan membawa handuk. Menyelimutiku. Lama kami dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai seperti kehilangan kemampuan bernafas. Kau benar Kuchiki-san, mati jauh lebih mudah dilakukan daripada menderita. Tapi tidak semudah itu, kita percaya ada kehidupan setelah mati, bahwa tidak ada jaminan setelah kita mati penderitaan tidak menghantui lagi di kehidupan kita selanjutnya 'kan? Kau bisa tanya Orihime dan Ichigo saat kehilangan kakak dan ibunya, lebih mudah menyalahkan diri sendiri daripada melanjutkan hidup. Hingga kau datang saat itu menyelamatkan kami. Menjadikan kami orang kuat untuk melindungi yang tersisa. Kau menunjukan bahwa ada orang lain yang harus kita lindungi, dan mereka orang yang—nyatanya membuat kita semakin kuat. Lalu, dimana wanita yang hebat itu sekarang? Setelah bertahun-tahun membawa dan mewujudkan harapan sekarang dia telah rapuh akibat perang?" Tatsuki mengguncang tubuhku. Aku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri.

"Bukan salahmu Kuchiki, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Itu diluar kendalimu. Kau harus memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Memaafkan diri sendiri seperti mengakui bahwa setiap dari kita memiliki kekurangan. Berusaha sempurna hanya menunjukan semakin banyak ketidaksempurnaan. Untuk apa kau berusaha keras kembali ke masa lalu ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Para shinigami dan Kaien Shiba yang memilih mati adalah keputusan mereka sendiri. Kau harus menghargai keputusan mereka. Mereka juga punya pilihan yang harus diputuskan, dan mati adalah keputusan terbaik. Seperti halnya—apakah kau juga tidak menghargai keputusan kami untuk melanjutkan hidup sebagai manusia seperti takdir kami _seharusnya_?" Aku menggeleng.

Tatsuki tersenyum. "Kau mau aku buatkan coklat hangat?"

Malam itu aku menggulung badanku dalam selimut tebal milik ayah Tatsuki. Aku sedang face to face dengan Orihime via Skype di sofa berwarna _cobalt_ di dalam studio Tatsuki. Dirinya sedang sibuk memotret dedaunan kering dari permukaan kolam kemudian membawanya ke studio. Tatsuki ingin menunjukan padaku bahwa dedaunan kering itu bisa menjadi objek foto, bukan objek mayat. Aku penasaran sudut pandang Tatsuki tentang dedaunan itu, mungkin lebih artistik daripada sudut pandangku.

Orihime tidak menyinggung tentang interaksi pertamaku dengan air di kolam. Dia sibuk bercerita seru tentang usahanya dalam mencoba berbagai masakan, dan menyuruh teman-temannya mencicipinya, cerita tentang reaksi mereka sungguh membuat kami tertawa. Aku menghargai usahanya agar pikiranku tidak terhubung lagi dengan mayat dan air. Setelah menyudahi percakapan via Skype, tiba-tiba Tatsuki menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku. Aku menatapnya heran. Dia membuat gerakan agar aku menerima ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu. Layar ponselnya menunjukan wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar sekali, tiba-tiba aku merindukannya.

"H-hallo?" Aku menyapa gugup.

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Intonasi suaranya terdengar sangat cemas, seperti saat aku tidak mampu menggerakan anggota tubuh, dan dia menyanyikan lagu _you and me_ — _X & Y. _Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya tapi aku merasakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tatsuki ada di sampingku."

Ichigo mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ichigo tidak bertanya apa yang ada di kepalaku, aku menduga dia sudah mengintrogasi Tatsuki sebelumnya. Bisa ditebak dari dia menelepon ke Tatsuki terlebih dahulu kemudian berbicara denganku.

"Kau hanya _belum_ terbiasa dengan air yang jumlahnya banyak terutama dengan area yang luas, Rukia. Perlu waktu berbulan-bulan bagimu untuk bisa mandi tanpa ditemani Naomi-san. Kau tidak fobia air hanya.. punya ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan dengan air, terutama sungai."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau sekarang ada di mana Ichigo?"

"Aku sedang memarkirkan mobilku di basement apartement."

"Kau menelepon Tatsuki saat menyetir?" Aku menebak cepat.

"Iya, aku tahu bisa berbahaya, karena aku.. panik saat Tatsuki memberitahukan kondisimu."

"Maafkan aku Ichigo."

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Aku bisa membayangkan rahangnya mengatup kaku seperti beberapa pekan lalu _hanya_ karena sebuah kuis. Aku bertanya tentang rencananya mengunjungi Adam beberapa bulan ke depan. Usahaku agar dia segera melupakan masalah ini. Namun, sebenarnya ini usahaku menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dari ingatan tentang mayat dan air. Ichigo menjelaskan tentang persiapannya mengunjungi Amerika setelah perjalannya terakhir ke benua itu sekitar dua tahun lalu. Dia ingin sekali menemui Adam dan mencicipi sensasi pinus di Colorado. Aku ingat perjalanan Ichigo travelling ke seluruh dunia pertama kali dimulai dari Eropa Timur hingga England, Irlandia, dan kepulauan Cayman. Dia memutuskan untuk travelling sejak dia masuk fakultas kedokteran. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa hanya _ingin_ tahu petualangan baru di dunia manusia. Aku meledeknya bahwa dia yang punya banyak pengalaman lebih dari manusia normal karena petualangannya hingga ke dunia _lain_.

"Dari semua tempat yang sudah kau kunjungi di mana yang paling indah?" Aku bertanya.

Ichigo diam sejenak. "Pulau Ibiza. Karena seperti sihir dunia. Kau seperti tidak ingat punya masalah, surga dunia sepertinya di sana."

"Aku tahu definisi surga dunia." Aku terkekeh. "Mizuiro dan Keigo yang memberitahuku saat farewell party di tahun ketiga Karakura High School. Aku bertanya sebenarnya mengapa mereka menyebut _kami—para wanita_ sebagai surga dunia. Dan saat itu aku tahu alasannya."

Ichigo tertawa renyah. "Mereka benar. Aku sengaja live on Skype saat aku di Ibiza kepada mereka. Hanya ingin membuat mereka iri. Keigo teriak di depan layar laptopnya. Aku yakin saat itu celananya jadi _ketat_."

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa yang membuat celananya jadi ketat?" Istilah seperti ini adalah bahan lelucon yang akan _everlasting_.

"Aku menunjukan on live wanita-wanita setengah telanjang yang sedang berpesta dengan iringan musik Calvin Harris. That's Ibiza party event, saat itu namanya Ibiza Amnesia. Super wow! Kakiku sampai pegal mengikuti irama musiknya sepanjang malam, tapi aku _amnesia_ bahwa aku lelah." Ichigo berkata tanpa ragu-ragu kemudian tertawa kencang.

Hatiku _mencelos_. Wanita Eropa adalah surga dunia abadi. Jelas Ichigo menyukai Ibiza. Pulau itu setiap hari adalah pesta, beer, hingar bingar berbagai genre musik, hingga pantainya yang eksotis. Kau bisa memiliki hari luar biasa dengan lawan jenis tentunya, untuk menikmati indahnya surga dunia. Aku tertawa miris dalam hatiku. Ichigo bisa memilih wanita berbagai ras yang dia inginkan di sana, wanita manapun akan senang hati datang ke pelukannya. Kepribadian Ichigo sesungguhnya adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan membawa ketenangan. Menjadikannya daya tarik selain paras dan penampilan fisiknya yang bagai dewa Yunani yang tampan. Jangankan Ichigo mencari wanita sampai ke Ibiza, Orihime sejak dahulu selalu ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Walaupun Ichigo sepertinya menggagap dia seperti aku—partner dalam tim.

"Rukia?" Ichigo memanggilku kembali dari pikiran ini.

Aku berkata lirih. "Aku lelah, Ichigo."

Ichigo tidak merespon. "Aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Aku lelah pikiranku membawa aku ke _sana_ , aku harus ke mana, Ichigo!"

"Tetaplah bersamaku kalau begitu, Rukia." Aku tidak sadar mengelurkan bulir asin dari mataku.

"Kau tidak perlu kemana-mana, Rukia. Tetaplah di sisiku. Aku memang pergi ke seluruh dunia, hanya untuk mencari esensi dari hidupku sebagai _manusia_. Aku ingin memiliki _arti_ .Mencari _jawaban_ dalam setiap momen hidupku. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa aku selalu merindukan ibuku setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Kemanapun aku pergi, ibuku ada di sana. Memperhatikanku. Ibuku ada dimana saja, ibuku selalu hadir di setiap matahari terbenam, _on the perfect blue sky_ , hingga terpancar di wajah kebahagian Ayah, Yuzu dan Karin. Aku tidak pernah lagi merasa dia meninggalkan aku. Benar kata Nicholas Spark—pengarang _A Walk To Remember_. Cinta kasih dari orang yang kita cintai itu seperti angin. Kita tidak dapat melihatnya, namun kita mampu merasakannya.."

Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut kedua mataku.

"Suatu malam yang panjang saat musim dingin di Connecticut, dimana aku menginap di apartmen Adam dan Joseph. Aku dibangunkan oleh Adam dari mimpi burukku. Aku terengah-engah seperti bertarung habis-habisan. Adam bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpi burukku itu. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku dalam sebuah pertempuran hebat di mana aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan siapapun, dan yang membuat aku tidak bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk adalah karena _kau_ menolak untuk aku selamatkan dan memilih menenggelamkan diri di sungai yang penuh dengan darah bersama dengan puluhan mayat dari para shinigami prajurit."

Aku menanggapi sambil terisak. "Itulah s-sebabnya k-kau menjawab dalam kuis di a-apartemen Orihime bahwa kau lebih m-memilih tenggelam bersamaku. Karena mimpi _konyol_ itu?" Ada nada kesal di suaraku. "Kau sangat bodoh, Ichigo!"

Ichigo diam. Mendengarkan aku terisak hebat, dan berkata beberapa saat kemudian.

"Saat itu aku _tidak_ sedang menjawab kuis, Rukia. Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh."

Aku masih meneriakinya bodoh.

"Kita tahu itu bukan _mimpiku_ , Rukia. Itu tragedi yang terjadi saat perang. Kau _bukan_ jendral yang kalah perang, Rukia, hanya saja.. takdir baik tidak berpihak padamu saat itu. Aku tahu kau bertanggung jawab terhadap pasukanmu, namun konsekuensi perang adalah banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan. Kau adalah pahlawan, Rukia. Semua prajurit shinigami yang gugur dan berperang bersamamu adalah pahlawan. Setidaknya orang-orang terbaikmu masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.. Byakuya, Renji, Orihime, Ukitake Soul King. Sudah lebih dari tiga belas tahun yang lalu, Rukia. Aku mohon, kembalilah pada _kami_."

"Aku mampu pergi ke seluruh kota di penjuru dunia, menemui apapun dan siapapun. Mempertemukan aku dengan hal terbaik yang ditawarkan dunia ini. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang salah, Rukia. Aku dan Tatsuki sepakat bahwa kami _sengaja_ meninggalkan kehidupan yang sebelumnya hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Mencari nafas kehidupan baru. Kami _bahagia_ dengan petualangan kami, tapi tetap ada sesuatu yang salah, Rukia. Kami tidak mempunyai _tujuan_. Kami, tidak mempunyai tempat untuk _kembali_."

Ichigo berkata lirih dari seberang. "Bertahun-tahun lalu Tatsuki menulis email padaku, di dalamnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang selalu kami cari-cari, menurutnya tempat dia untuk kembali adalah _kita_. Orang yang tersisa dari kehidupannya setelah orang tuanya tiada. Aku? Aku masih mencari tempat untuk kembali. Lama aku mencari dan baru aku sadari kekeliruanku."

Apa yang akan dia katakan adalah hal bodoh yang pernah aku dengar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencari tempat itu yang sebenarnya adalah _alasan_ aku meninggalkannya sejak awal.. alasan aku sadar akan kebodohanku adalah karena tempat itu aku merasa kembali hidup dan merebahkan jiwaku yang lelah berpetualang. Ternyata di tempat itu aku tidak perlu susah payah mencarinya, tempat itu sendiri yang menerangi jalanku untuk ke sana. Sampai akhirnya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk kembali pulang."

" _There is nowhere I'd rather be_ —tiada tempat yang paling aku inginkan daripada di tempat itu, kembali _adalah_ dimana kau berada Rukia. Kau adalah tujuanku untuk pulang.."

Kata-kata Ichigo adalah jelas. Perlakuan dia kepadaku adalah selalu nyata. Tapi, aku.. aku tidak _pantas_ menerimanya.

Ichigo, mengapa kau masih saja keras kepala?

 _There is nowhere I'd rather be_

 _Through the desert sun_

 _You will guide me through_

 _Ohh I Will, with barely few_

 _This agony in your arms tonight_

 _In your arms tonight_

 _I'd never do anything to hurt you_

 _Don't push me the way, no no_

 _I've given up everything_

 _I've given up everything_

 _There is nowhere I'd rather be_

 _Just say you're sorry and we'll move on_

 _I've given up everything!_

* * *

 **Track #5: George Benson –** _ **The Lady In My Life**_

 **Genre: Jazz**

 **Release: 2011**

 **Album: Guitar Man**

 **Label: Concord**

Malam ini kami memperingati kematian Hisana nee-san. Setiap tahun kami selain ke pergi ke pemakamannya juga melakukan banyak ritual. Tapi Nii-sama lebih banyak melakukannnya sendiri. Pada malam hari biasanya kami makan malam di Kuchiki Mansion dalam damai yang menyelimuti. Namun, Nii-sama sejak lima tahun yang lalu ingin merayakan bersama orang lain, karena Hisana nee-san tidak pernah menginginkan Nii-sama dalam kesedihan, ada baiknya di peringatan seperti ini dilakukan dengan orang-orang terdekat. Seperti tradisi di Kurosaki, untuk memperingati kematian Kurosaki Masaki mereka melakukan hal lain selain pergi ke pemakaman, Kurosaki Isshin misalnya dengan merokok. Tapi, bagi Ichigo hal tersebut untuk mengenang momen untuk dirinya saja. Nii-sama juga seperti itu namun dengan caranya sendiri pula.

Seperti malam ini, kami datang ke sebuah restaurant di tepian sungai di Karakura. Langit begitu indah dan suasana sangat romantis. Tiga tahun belakangan aku tahu bahwa Nii-sama juga pergi tempat-tempat seperti ini dengan Hisana nee-san, tentu saja mungkin sekitar era 60 atau 70an dalam hitungan masehi manusia. Nii-sama banyak berubah dan mulai terbuka denganku. Namun, aku yang berkebalikan memilih untuk tertutup dengan dia dan orang lain.

Orang-orang yang datang tahun ini adalah Ukitake Soul King, Abarai Renji Taichou, dan.. Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka mengenakan tuxedo. Aku terseyum ketika menghampiri meja berbentuk bundar yang sudah dipesan untuk lima orang.

Nii-sama mengenakan tuxedo dengan _silk scarf_ berwana hitam. Nii-sama yang memintaku memilihkan _suit_ ini karena dia ingin setelan terbaik untuk peringatan Hisana nee-san. Aroma parfum Nii-sama tidak pernah berubah pula. Aroma yang lembut, yang feminine namun agak masukulin. _Andogyny scent_. Ini adalah aroma Hisana nee-san. Kurosaki Isshin juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk hari peringatan Kurosaki Masaki. Mereka berdua selalu punya alasan mengapa mengenakan penampilan terbaik untuk para mediang isteri mereka. Bagi Kurosaki Isshin hal tersebut karena yang mati hanya jasad salah satunya, sedangkan yang lainnya hidup. Cinta mereka. Aku tersenyum mengingat ucapannya. Romantisme dalam keabadian.

"Mengunjungi Masaki setiap tahun, seperti aku ingin melamarnya pertama kali. Dengan pakaian terbaikku, potongan rambut yang sangat rapih, parfum yang menggoda, dan sebatang rokok." Suatu waktu Kurosaki Ishhin menceritakan padaku dengan ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditampakkan, tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Aku dan Nii-sama membungkuk pada mereka yang telah duduk di sana. Ukitake taich—Soul King membalas membungkuk dan merentangkan tangannya. Isyarat agar aku mendekat. Aku sudah di dalam pelukannya dan dia bergumam bahwa aku cantik malam ini dan sangat sehat. Aku tersipu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku juga berkomentar pilihan _classic tuxedo_ dengan _wing collar_ , membuat beliau sangat menawan dan berwibawa. Ukitake Soul King hanya tertawa renyah dengan komentarku.

Aku beralih ke Abarai Renji taichou. Di dunia manusia dia tak ubahnya cacing dengan kemampuan otak pas-pasan. Tapi sekarang sahabatku adalah pahlawan dan dia pemimpin terbaik divisi tujuh yang pernah ada. Walaupun, Gary–fukutaichou divisi tujuh adalah Nanao-san versi lelaki. Selalu mengomelinya apabila dia keseringan pergi _bermain_ dengan kami. Renji malam ini memilih setelan tuxedo berwarna _midnight-blue_ dengan _vest_ di dalamnya. Namun, dasi kupu-kupunya agak miring. Aku membentulkannya sembari mengejeknya dengan berbisik. Sebab bila ketahuan Ichigo, ini bisa jadi bahan The Fool untuknya. Aku menyelamatkannya. Renji mencium pipiku dan bergumam dia menyukai warna _turquoise_ pilihanku untuk _dress_ malam ini.

Hampir aku tidak mengenali Ichigo karena dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tebal apabila dia mewarnai rambutnya jadi _light brown_ atau hitam. Beruntungnya warna rambut alaminya seperti lampu penerang jalan di malam hari. Bersinar di dalam gelap. Aku memeluknya sembari mencemooh bahwa dia tidak bisa mengelabui siapapun dengan kacamata itu. Kemudian dia bergumam di telingaku. Bukan geli yang aku rasakan tapi aku _semakin_ menempelkan telingaku ke bibirnya. Tubuhku _selalu_ bereaksi terhadapnya.

"Tonight, I am Eggsy, Rukia."

Aku berkomentar terserah kau ingin terlihat seperti apa malam ini. Karena aku tidak tahu siapa Eggsy yang dia maksud. Bahkan pernah dia sekali menggunakan kacamata Gucci, Ishida menyindir Ichigo hanya ingin terlihat seperti model yang mengenakan kacamata itu—siapa namanya, aktor yang bermain di film James Dean dan Annapolis, oh James Franco! Apapun itu Ichigo. Lakukan sesukamu.

Ichigo tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya saja matanya berbinar-binar. Seperti saat Romeo bertatap muka dengan Juliet pertama kali. Aku pikir ekspresi Romeo seperti Ichigo sekarang. Aku yang—mengejutkan diriku sendiri, tersipu dan mengalihkan pandanganku dengan memperhatikan _handkerchief_ di saku jasnya yang ternyata berwarna sama dengan _chufflinks_ yang Ichigo kenakan malam ini.

"Rukia-chan, duduklah di sebelahku." Ukitake taic—Soul King memintaku untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Hai, Ukitake taic—maaf yang aku maksud Ukitake Soul King." Aku terlalu terbiasa memanggilnya taichou. Kemudian Ukitake Soul King tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak berkeberatan untukmu Rukia-chan memanggilku taichou. Bagiku kau seperti anakku saja, benar 'kan Byakuya-taichou?"

Nii-sama mengganguk dan duduk di sebelah kanan Ukitake taichou. Aku lega tidak harus memanggil dengan Soul King. Tapi tidak merubah kedudukannya di mataku. Ukitake taicou selalu mengajarkan bagaimana menghormati siapapun, dan terbukti sekarang apa yang beliau ajarkan selalu melekat padaku.

Kami menyantap hidangan dengan percakapan yang ringan. Menu pilihan sempurna malam ini. Seperti rekomendasi Mizuiro dua minggu lalu. Daging putih dengan wine putih. Aku memilih wine manis, untuk seorang lady pemula, pikirku.

"..aku pikir saat itu Kuchiki taichou sedang bercanda. Tapi mana mungkin sempat untuk bergurau. Aku melawan hollow kelas rendah dengan sekali ayunan dengan Zabimaru tapi tak lama kemudian ribuan hollow yang sama menyerbu kami serentak. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa hollow jenis itu bisa mematikan." Renji bercerita sebelum memasukan potongan daging ke mulutnya. Nii-sama tertawa kecil, dan menambahkan. "Sudah aku peringatkan Abarai-taichou tapi dirinya memilih untuk melarikan diri dan membiarkan dirinya dikejar oleh hollow tersebut daripada menghadapinya."

Aku tahu Ichigo menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menimpali testimoni Nii-sama, dirinya segera sadar situasi karena para peserta kehormatan di meja malam ini. Ichigo memilih berpura-pura terbatuk dan menyesap sedikit wine di gelasnya. Aku yakin suatu ketika cerita ini adalah cerita renyah untuk bahan The Fool Renji. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Kasihan Renji.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ichigo-san? Masih berpetualang ke belahan dunia yang _lain_? Aku dengar dari ayahmu bahwa kau sedang mengusahakan memiliki paten dari sebuah metode temuanmu. Apa itu?" Ukitake taichou bertanya kepada tuan _Eggsy_ malam ini.

Ichigo meneguk sedikit wine di gelasnya kembali—yang kali ini bukan pura-pura, kemudian menjawab. "Benar sekali Ukitake Soul King, berpetualang adalah pilihan terbaik dalam hidupku, apalagi saat aku akhirnya memiliki tempat untuk kembali." Aku merasakan Ichigo melirikku, tapi aku pura-pura berkonsentrasi pada hidangan di hadapanku. DIa melanjutkan. "Ya itu benar, aku selain bersenang-senang mengunjungi tempat terbaik di dunia _ku_ , sembari aku memperkenalkan sebuah teori dalam metode-metode yang bisa diaplikasikan. Selain itu aku mencoba untuk membuat paten teori dan metode ini atas namaku."

"Tentang apa itu Ichigo-san?" Ukitake taichou masih penasaran.

"Suatu teori dan metode terbaru dari Kurosaki Ichigo untuk membantu para pasangan yang mungkin keturunan leukemia agar mereka bisa mendeteksi sejak dini peluang keturunan mereka selanjutnya yang mungkin saja mewarisinya." Ternyata yang menjawab Nii-sama. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka bisa duduk bersama dan mendiskusikan hal seperti ini. Di kepalaku masih tersimpan ingatan tentang mereka ada di arena pertempuran dan bertarung satu sama lain. Aku lupa bahwa waktu bisa merubah segalanya. Ini sudah satu dekade lebih, Rukia.

"Kau bisa menjadi milyarder dunia, Ichigo." Renji menimpali sambil terkekeh. Yang lain tertawa renyah. "Tapi, ada yang kurang, menurutku dalam hidupmu yang sempurna itu sebagai manusia."

"Benar, Ichigo-san ada yang kurang." Ukitake taichou juga ikut menimpali komentar Renji.

Ichigo dan—diluar dugaan Nii-sama juga tertawa pelan bersama. "Aku tahu, Renji, Ukitake Soul King. Ada yang kurang."

"Apa yang kurang?" Ternyata suara berasal dari mulutku.

"Pasangan hidup." Ichigo berkata sambil menatap piringnya, tapi tak kuasa menahan tawa. Renji dan Ukitake taichou tertawa lumayan agak keras, dan Nii-sama hanya terseyum. Aku tidak mengerti harus bereaksi apa.

Di otakku bayangan Ichigo menikahi wanita lain dari ras wanita Eropa, entah mengapa menimbulkan sensasi sakit berasal dari dadaku. Tapi, logikaku berkata itu lebih baik daripada dia sampai tua dalam wujud manusia tapi tidak menikah. Keturunan Ichigo harus menikmati hidup yang damai, bukan tiap hari harus menikmati area pertarungan.

Mereka beralih topik dengan membahas tentang Shinigami Academy, dan membicarakan shinigami-shinigami muda calon taichou masa depan sampai kami selesai menyantap hidangan utama.

Saat hidangan penutup datang, tiba-tiba Ichigo membuka percakapan. Seperti sudah di rancang sedemikian rupa. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Ichigo berbicara sangat tertata seperti ini.

"Ukitake Soul King, terima kasih atas waktumu untuk datang ke undangan Byakuya taichou untuk memperingati Kuchiki Hisana, mediang isteri Kuchiki Byakuya taichou dan kakak dari Kuchiki Rukia taichou. Sebenarnya ini bukan wewenangku untuk mengatakan terima kasih ini kepada Anda, tuan." Sungguh telingaku jadi agak terganggu sebenarnya.

"Tidak perlu se-formal itu Ichigo-san." Ukitake taichou berkata sembari senyum-senyum.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Ukitake Soul King, saya sangat tersanjung. Sudah diketahui bahwa kami, Abarai Renji taichou dan Kuchiki Byakuya taichou memiliki keinginan untuk meminta izin kepada Anda. Apakah diperbolehkan Kuchiki Rukia taichou untuk ditugaskan di dunia manusia dengan gigai-nya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada ujung terusanku yang panjang ke Ichigo kemudian ke Ukitake taichou. Aku menahan nafas. Apa yang sedang kau katakan, Ichigo?

"Untuk apa Ichigo-san?" Ukitake taichou bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Izinkan saya yang menjawab Ukitake Soul King, bolehkan?" Renji meminta izin berbicara dan disambut anggukan dari Ukitake taichou. Sungguh, telingaku malah sakit karena mendengar dua anak punk ini berbicara sangat formal. Biasanya kedua mulut mereka tak kunjung selesai saling mencemooh.

"Kami sangat menjunjung tinggi segala peraturan dari Central 46 sejak dahulu, hingga Anda menjadi Soul King, tuan. Namun, seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa ada hukum yang mengatur tentang seorang shinigami yang tidak diperbolehkan memberikan, mentransfer, baik secara sebagian atau seluruh kekuatannya kepada manusia. Hal itu jelas pernah terjadi, dan saksi hidupnya ada di sini, benar?" Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang aku dengar. Renji mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ichigo dan aku. Ukitake taichou menganggukan kepala pertanda setuju. Renji melanjutkan. "Lalu, ada hukum tertulis lainnya bahwa seorang taichou atau yang setara baik kekuatan maupun kedudukan dalam Gotei 13 diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia untuk beberapa alasan tertentu yang sudah di setujui dari Genryuusai Soutaichou. Untuk itu kami meminta kepada Anda, apakah diperbolehkan Kuchiki Rukia taichou untuk tinggal di dunia manusia dengan alasan terapi untuk dirinya setelah selama ini—yang Anda juga tahu bahwa Kuchiki Rukia taichou berada di bawah pengawasan langsung dari Unohana taichou, Orihime Inoue dan Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku dikontrol ketat oleh ketiga orang ini. Ukitake taichou mengerutkan dahinya. Entah apa reaksi selanjutnya atau apa pertimbangan Ukitake taichou agar mengabulkan permohonan ini.

"Apa aku memiliki wewenang untuk mengizinkan Rukia-chan tinggal di dunia Isshin-san?" Ukitake taichou menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Benar, tuan." Kali ini Ichigo menjawab tanpa repot-repot permisi untuk izin berbicara. "Ini adalah wewenang dan kuasa Anda. Saya memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk memberikan Kuchiki Rukia taichou terapi yang lebih intensif di dunia nyata. Karena, menurut beberapa kasus yang pernah terjadi, terapi ini berhasil. Saya memperkuat alasannya dengan beberapa teori lama psikologi dalam literature klasik tentang psikologi manusia dan shinigami. Dalam buku-buku itu memuat teori klasik yang relevan. Saya, Unohana taichou dan Inoue Orihime sudah membandingkan dengan teori dari literature di dunia nyata maupun dari Soul Society. Atas alasan itulah, kami yakin bahwa ini akan berhasil."

Tiba-tiba Nii-sama berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada Ukitake taichou. "Saya, Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten divisi enam, meminta kepada Anda, Ukitake Joushiro Soul King, agar memberikan izin kepada Kuchiki Rukia, kapten divisi tiga belas untuk tinggal di dunia nyata demi terapi yang akan menyembuhkannya."

Aku tidak mengerti harus bereaksi apa. Badanku seketika kaku sejak tadi hidangan penutup disantap.

"Itu benar, Ukitake Soul King. Saya memohon kesediaan, Anda, tuan." Kali ini Renji yang membungkuk dari seberang meja.

Ichigo sekarang mengkopi gerakan Renji dan Nii-sama. "Saya Kurosaki Ichigo, sebagai therapist dari Kuchiki Rukia taichou, meminta izin penuh kepada Anda, Ukitake Soul King." Ichigo membungkuk hormat.

Sekarang, hanya aku dan Ukitake taichou yang masih di duduk di kursi kami. Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku mati rasa lagi. Melihat ketiga pria yang berarti _nafas_ bagiku, sedang membungkuk memohon kepada pria yang menjadi _role model_ hidupku, Ukitake Soul King. Aku merasakan darahku berdesir di pembuluhnya namun kontras anggota tubuhku malah mati rasa.

Ukitake taichou sekarang menghadap padaku seraya bertanya, "Bagaimana Rukia-chan, kau bersedia aku tugaskan menjadi manusia sementara untuk terapimu? Tidak enak ya kalau jiwamu sedang tidak sehat?"

Aku mencoba menggerakkan kepalaku menghadap Ukitake taichou. Memastikan bahwa telingaku normal kembali setelah sebelumnya mendengar Renji dan Ichigo berbicara formal, sekarang mendengar Ukitake taichou malah meminta aku yang harus setuju atas permintaan mereka.

"S-saya mengikuti perintah, Anda, Ukitake taichou." Lidahku ternyata tidak kelu, dia bisa berbicara!

"Baik, Rukia-chan setuju. Jadi, kapan dia ditugaskan ke dunia nyata? Dan terapi apa yang akan dia jalani?" Tiba-tiba saja udara menjadi aman untuk dihirup. Aku merasakan kelegaan meliputi ketiganya. Aku membalas senyum Nii-sama yang penuh arti. Aku bahagia bila Nii-sama bahagia, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk senyumannya.

Ichigo dan Renji sepertinya menahan diri untuk tidak sikut-menyikut sejak awal. Sekarang mereka bebas untuk saling menendang kaki satu sama lain di bawah meja. Aku melototi mereka untuk berhenti. Sungguh ketara aksi mereka dari sudut pandangku dan Ukitake taichou. Tapi mereka tidak peduli dan masih melakukannya dan terkadang saling _nyengir_ penuh arti. Aku memutar bola mataku, _boys_.

"Sekarang, Byakuya Taichou." Nii-sama mengadahkan wajahnya ke Ichigo dari gelas winenya. "Aku sekarang yang meminta persetujuan Anda tuan agar Rukia dapat intensif dalam terapinya."

"Mengenai apa, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Bukan nada intimidasi, hanya saja nada bicara Nii-sama yang aku tahu seperti..banyak tekanan yang dalam untuk lawan bicarannya. Sepertinya berhasil membuat Ichigo kesulitan berbicara. Ichigo adalah orang yang aneh. Berbicara formal pada Soul King bisa dia kendalikan, tapi berbicara formal pada Nii-sama mungkin kesulitan tingkat menengah baginya.

"Hmm.." Ichigo tampak berpikir sejenak untuk memilih kata yang sesuai untuk diutarakan. "Aku berpendapat—menurutku ada baiknya Rukia tinggal bersama diriku di aparteme—"

"Rukia akan tinggal dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku memberikan wewenang penuh pada Rukia, untuk memilih tempat tinggal dan kemudahan sarana yang dia inginkan, demi menunjang terapi dan kehidupannya di dunia nyata sebagai layaknya manusia, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku pikir kita sudah setuju akan ini sebelumnya." Nii-sama memotong bicara Ichigo dan kembali meminum winenya.

Sekarang giliran Renji terbatuk dari seberang meja. Segera buru-buru meminum wine dalam gelasnya, jelas sekali ini atraksi pura-pura demi tawa yang harus di tahan. Bibir Renji membentuk kata-kata tanpa suara ke Ichigo—The Fool. Bahkan Ukitake taichou memberikan reaksi ke Ichigo atas penolakan Nii-sama padanya—seperti agak _terhibur_ , segera beliau bergabung dengan Renji untuk meminum wine dari gelasnya.

"Ichigo-san, malam masih panjang, benarkan Renji-san?" Ukitake taichou meninggikan gelas winenya dan menunggu Renji melakukan hal yang sama. _Cheers!_

 _Oh dear Sweet Lord_ , kasihan Ichigo. Jelas karma lebih manis apabila dilakukan dengan mulus seperti ini. Tanpa cacat. Tanpa serangan balasan. Beberapa minggu lalu baru saja dia melakukan aksi yang mirip seperti ini dengan Ishida di apartemen Orihime dan berlagak _Cool Kids_ dengan deklarasi _Smell like chocolate_.

Cool Kids malam ini adalah Renji dan Ukitake taichou. Sungguh partner dengan bayaran mahal ya Renji?

Karma Ichigo semanis coklat. Tidak ada The 1975 dalam _Smell Like Chocolate_ dan tidak ada lagi Eggsy. Hanya Kurosaki Ichigo yang menjadi The Fool di akhir.

Beberapa momen berlalu dengan beberapa percakapan dan cemooh dalam _silent mode_ a la Ichigo dan Renji. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gitar dan saxophone memainkan sebuah lagu. Aku memanggil Nii-sama bahwa ini alunan nada untuk lagu favoritnya, _The Lady in My Life_. Kemudian, Nii-sama bangkit dari duduknya dan memintaku untuk menari bersamanya ke tengah panggung. Aku tersipu dan mengangguk.

Oh, Ichigo segera berdiri dari kursinya pula untuk membantu aku berdiri dari kursiku. Mengecup punggung tanganku sebelum menyerahkan aku kepada Nii-sama. Perlakuan Ichigo adalah standar seorang _gentleman_ , tidak ada yang perlu ditanggapi berlebihan, tapi _lagi-lagi_ tubuhku yang bereakasi ekstra. Berdesir.

Aku menari dengan alunan musik favorit Nii-sama dan Hisana nee-san. Menurut Ichigo aliran musik ini adalah jazz yang sudah hadir sejak akhir abad ke-19 dan awal abad ke-20 dalam hitungan masehi. Sedangkan hits ini sudah hadir sekitar 1980-an. Aku tidak paham mengapa Nii-sama _mengetahui_ dan menyukai lagu ini. Kurosaki Isshin mengatakan padaku bahwa liriknya yang mendalam, bahkan untuk yang satu ini—Kurosaki Isshin menyukai lagu yang sama dengan Nii-sama. Aku terkikik dalam hatiku. Sungguh Nii-sama dan Kurosaki Isshin adalah pria romantis. Betapa beruntung Hisana nee-san dan Kurosaki Masaki dicintai oleh mereka sampai detik ini. Namun, aku iri pada mediang isteri mereka. Bukan aku tidak suka atau membenci, hanya.. ingin dicintai juga sepanjang hidupku oleh _seseorang_.

Tiba-tiba mataku menatap Ichigo dari tempatku slow dancing dengan Nii-sama. _Seseorang_.

Anehnya kepala orange itu malah.. tersenyum lebar sekali. Kenapa dia? Terlihat sangat bahagia saat aku sedang menari dengan Nii-sama. _lagi-lagi_ tubuhku bereaksi terhadapnya. Mendapati diriku membalas terseyum pada Ichigo dan kemudian bersembunyi di balik bahu bidang Nii-sama untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

Sebelum persetujuan dan negosisasi ini berlangsung, hanya demi aku menjadi manusia di dunia nyata, ada kejadian yang _harus_ terjadi di awal.

* * *

 _Dua minggu sebelumnya.._

 **Track #6: Lana Del Rey – _Gods & Monsters_**

 **Genre: Indie Pop**

 **Release: 2012**

 **Album: Paradise**

"Hello beautiful ladies, welcome to the my coffe shop." Kojima Mizuiro menyapa dengan senyumnya yang lebar, menghampiri kami yang baru masuk coffee shop ini. Orihime membungkuk terlebih dahulu kemudian memeluknya. Mizuiro menatapku sebentar, baru memelukku agak lama dan berkata bahwa kami tidak punya waktu satu sama lain untuk sekedar bertukar ide dan bercerita. Lama aku tidak menjumpai dirinya pula. Mizuiro menjabat tangan Yuzu dan bergumam betapa cantik adik kembar Ichigo. Sekarang dia kembali di balik meja bar untuk menyuguhkan kami berbagai macam kopi racikannya.

"Kamu, Kurosaki Yuzu jenis kopi apa yang ingin kau minum hari ini? Hmm,? Oh, biar aku tebak coffe latte dengan sedikit sentuhan caramel? Cocok untuk wanita yang ingin beranjak dewasa seperti dirimu." Mizuiro mencondongkan badannnya ke Yuzu dan menuggu jawabannya dengan senyum menggoda.

Yuzu tersipu dan menggangguk. "Apa kau akan membuat..emm semacam art coffee di atasnya?"

"As your request my lady." Yuzu semakin tersipu. Kurosaki Yuzu bukan lagi remaja, tapi mendekati dewasa. Pribadinya yang lembut dan hangat. Aku yakin lelaki di kampusnya akan menunggu giliran kencan dengannya setiap malam. Kemungkinan pribadi Kurosaki Masaki seperti itu, sebab ketiganya memiliki pribadi yang sama. Bahkan Ichigo dan Karin, pribadi mereka seperti itu, kelakuan mereka yang kadang kurang beradab hanya karena mereka extrovert—seperti itulah istilahnya yang aku ingat dari buku kuliah Orihime yang pernah aku baca. Namun, didikan Kurosaki Masaki-lah yang membentuk ketiganya seperti itu. Dari ketiga Kurosaki yang sudah siap untuk menjadi orang tua pastilah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana dengan Orihime-san? Kau juga ingin coffee latte?" Mizuiro bertanya pada Orihime. Wanita ini diam sejenak dan tampak ragu. Mizuiro mengambil beberapa biji kopi dan menunjukan pada Orihime bahwa dia sengaja import biji kopi robusta ini dari Afrika. Lalu, Orihime setuju untuk kopi tubruk dengan aroma dan rasanya yang dijanjikan sangat nikmat sekali.

Aku memilih kopi import dari Toraja, seperti yang sering aku pesan pada Mizuiro. Tapi, pria ini menggeleng kuat.

"Big no Kuchiki-san. Biasanya aku akan merekomendasikan kopi untuk menjadikan mood penikmat kopi menjadi lebih baik. Jadi biarkan aku menyajikan cappuccino dengan foam yang lembut. Agar kau tersenyum untukku hari ini." Mizuiro mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan aku hanya tertawa tersipu. Rayuannya manis sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa dia sekarang masih menyukai wanita yang lebih tua?

Aku sangat puas dengan desain interior dari coffe shop Mizuiro. Memang seperti itulah coffee shop di buat, yang dijual tidak hanya racikan kopinya, namun tempatnya-hasil diskusiku dengan Ishida beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mizuiro sempat meminta saran dari kami untuk bisnis dan seluk beluk marketingnya. Aku membantunya memilihkan interior dan.. hal lain yang bisa aku bantu.

Aku sengaja memilih bangku tinggi, karena.. aku menyukainya. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa tempat ini yang pasti aku pilih. Tidak pernah ada yang protes. Aku lega.

"Ah! Aku tahu foto itu!" Tiba-tiba Yuzu menunjuk beberapa foto di belakangku. "Itu foto-foto onii-chan! Oh, dan sebelah sana foto-foto Arisawa nee-san! Cantik sekali ya Rukia nee-chan, Inoue nee-san! Aku tidak menyangka foto-foto mereka membuat coffe shop Kojima nii-san jadi semakin indah. Tapi, foto onii-chan ini diambil dari mana? Yang aku tahu ini dari London dan Alexandria." Yuzu mendekati foto-foto Ichigo. Kami melakukan hal yang sama, mengidentifikasi foto-foto itu.

"Yang ini pantai di Cayman Island, ini bangunan di Budapest, hmmm.. yang ini kalau tidak salah sunrise di Osaka." Aku berkata sembari mengingat-ingat foto-fotonya. Ke dua mata Yuzu semakin berbinar.

"Rukia nee-chan hapal sekali setiap jepretan Onii-chan." Aku hanya _nyengir_. Bagaimana aku tidak ingat, sebelum Ichigo memberikan foto ini pada Mizuiro, aku yang menyeleksinya. Jadi, apa yang aku katakan bagus, artinya Ichigo memberikan pada Mizuiro.

"Yang aku ingat, foto Tatsuki ini diambil dari lensanya yang masih baru saat itu." Orihime memperhatikan foto _macro_ sebuah lebah.

"Benar, aku juga ingat dia latihan ekstra keras sebelum membeli lensa yang mahal itu. Yang aku tahu tidak mudah mengambil foto seperti ini, perlu teknik tersendiri." Aku menambahkan dan Orihime mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak mengerti fotografi. Aku pernah mencoba menggunakan milik Tatsuki, tapi yang ada aku salah fokus dan membuat blur keseluruhan foto." Orihime berkata malu-malu saat kami kembali duduk di bangku tinggi untuk menunggu kopi racikan Mizuiro.

Aku tertawa pelan. Jangankan Orihime latihan mengambil foto. Renji berkali-kali diajari ditambah omelan Ichigo dan Tatsuki tentang penggunaan kamera belum pernah aku melihat hasil jepretannya yang memuaskan. Setidaknya dia berusaha menyukai apa yang Tatsuki sukai. Begitulah, yang aku kutip dari bahan The Fool untuk Renji dari mulut tidak beradab khas Ichigo dan Ishida.

Orihime dan Yuzu membicarakan tentang salah satu topik dari kuliah Yuzu yang baru, kemudian jadi bercerita tentang seseorang yang Yuzu sukai. Mereka terkikik sendiri. Ahh, coffee shop, group of ladies, and talking about boys. Perfect.

"..kau yakin dia memang padamu? Terkadang pria hanya mencoba bersikap baik, tapi kita para wanita yang terlalu berpikir berlebihan. Padahal mereka hanya menyapa, kita yang sudah kelewat bahagia." Aku tertawa dengan spontanitas Orihime. Pengalaman dirinya mungkin.

"Bagaimana Inoue nee-san dengan Kouga-san, atau kau kembali dengan Ishida nii-san? Eh?" Yuzu bertanya antusias. Kedua mataku membesar. _Well_ , aku tidak mengerti hubungan Ishida dan Orihime serumit ini. Aku tertawa dalam hatiku, ini sudah satu dekade lebih, Rukia. Semua bisa terjadi.

Tidak ada hubungan yang sempurna. Kecuali kau adalah Juliet dan Romeo adalah pasanganmu. Atau Orihime menyebutnya Bella dan Edward, atau Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark. Tapi, bagiku tidak ada kisah pasangan se-romantis Nii-sama dengan Hisana nee-san, atau Kurosaki Isshin dengan Kurosaki Masaki, dan Romeo dan Juliet paling tragis adalah Shiba Miyako dan Shiba Kaien.

Orihime menjawab dengan malu-malu dan mengangguk. Yuzu teriak antusias bahwa mereka bisa menjadi keluarga.

Ahh benar, Ishida adalah quincy. Kurosaki Masaki masih satu keturunan quincy. Bisa ditebak garis keturunan mereka. Atau Orihime dan Ishida memang sudah ditakdirkan? Atau Orihime ditakdirkan dengan Ichigo? Bisa saja 'kan? Kenapa Yuzu tidak mendukung kakak lelakinya dengan wanita secantik Orihime sejak awal? Mereka bisa jadi keluarga..

"Rukia nee-chan, kenapa belum mempunyai pasangan? Bukankah Abarai nii-san menyukai Rukia nee-chan, atau kalian pernah bersama sebelum ini?" Yuzu hanya bertanya bukan mengintrogasi. Aku menemukan diriku kesulitan menjawab. Lebih baik Orihime memberiku kuis problem statement lagi daripada pertanyaan Yuzu.

Aku melirik Orihime untuk meminta bantuan, tapi sepertinya dia hanya nyengir padaku— _semangat, Kuchiki-san_!

Mizuiro datang dan menyelamatkan aku dari posisi kritis. Yuzu dan Orihime segera teralihkan dengan coffee latte Yuzu yang dibuat Mizuiro. Sungguh, dia sangat hebat sekali bisa membuat seni seperti itu.

Mereka teriak histeris karena mengagumi sentuhan seni Mizuiro.

Aku jadi melongo ke cappuccino milikku. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukai rekomendasi Mizuiro, tapi art coffee yang dia lakukan di atas foam. Hanya tulisan, bukan gambar atau art yang menggugah. _Our Moon Dancer_..

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar, tapi Mizuiro hanya senyum penuh arti kepadaku, seraya berkata, "Apa yang terjadi di rumah Tatsuki, Kuchiki-san? Kau membuat kami ketakutan. Bahkan Ichigo tidak menjawab teleponku lebih dari lima kali. Kau apakan Ichigo dan Tatsuki, hmm?"

Aku menggeleng dan menatap lipatan ujung terusan bermotif bunga sakura yang aku kenakan. Lebih baik aku bertanya apa arti Our Moon Dancer di atas foam cappuccino milikku. Mizuiro terkekeh pelan dan berkata bahwa dia merindukannya. Merindukannya yang sering berpura-pura sebagai murid baru di Karakura High School. Seorang puteri bulan yang sebenarnya shinigami yang memberikan kekuatan pada setiap orang untuk selalu menjadi lebih kuat.

Orihime mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan memilih topik yang lain. Dia merasakan bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan interaksi pertamaku di kolam renang itu. Orihime bertanya tentang bisnis coffee shop miliknya. Sekarang dia sedang ingin membuka cabang di Karakura dan tahun depan dia ingin berangkat ke Italia untuk mendalami ilmu barista-nya. Sungguh luar biasa sekali Kojima Mizuiro.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong di mana Ichigo? Sejam lalu dia Whatsapp ingin mampir ke sini sekalian mengantarkan kau pulang ke asramamu." Mizuiro bertanya pada Yuzu.

Yuzu mengangkat bahu dan tiba-tiba Kurosaki yang satu lagi sudah di samping Mizuiro. Dirinya menghampiri barista itu dan Mizuiro menyambut hangat Ichigo dengan pelukan singkat. Ichigo menepuk bahu kirinya dan menyampiri Orihime, memeluknya sambil menyapa. Dia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja dan menghampiri adiknya. Yuzu memeluk erat kakaknya dan Ichigo memberikan ciuman singkat ke atas kepala adiknya. Bertanya bagaimana kabarnya selama beberapa hari ini, dan dijawab Yuzu dengan antusias.

Setelah menyapa semua orang, barulah Ichigo menghampiriku. Karena kami berada di bangku tinggi, kami tidak repot-repot turun dan membalas pelukan Ichigo. Bahkan aku duduk setara dengan tinggi tubuhnya dalam posisi berdiri, mungkin lebih tinggi dirinya dalam posisi seperti itu sedikit.

Aku bersiap dengan pelukan singkat Ichigo seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Orihime. Tapi, tanpa aku duga dirinya lama memelukku. Aku mencoba melepas lenganku dari pelukannya, namun lengan Ichigo masih melingkar di badanku, bahkan dia meletakkan seluruh wajahnya di bahu kananku. Lama bertahan di sana. Sebelum dia melepas pelukannya, dia menekan bibirnya ke sisi samping kepalaku, tepat mengenai telingaku. Seketika, aku tanpa sadar mendekatkan sisi kepalaku ke bibirnya. Ada reaksi aneh dari tengkuk dan seluruh tubuhku saat Ichigo mencium sisi tubuhku yang ini.

"Jadi, apa yang aku lewatkan sejam ini, dear madams and sir?" Ichigo duduk di bangku di antara Mizuiro dan aku. Di meja ini dia terlihat paling mencolok dari postur tubuhnya ditambah rambutnya yang menyala. Kemudian dia turun lagi dari posisi duduknya dan memilih berdiri.

"Go ask the ladies." Mizuiro berkata. "Kau tidak ingin terlihat seperti mercusuar, eh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan tertawa malu. Kasihan dia.

Mereka bertanya kepada Ichigo dari mana dia sebelum menghampiri coffee shop Mizuiro. Dia menjawab dari rumah sakit dan mampir sebentar ke toko buku untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Oh, kau akhirnya menemukan buku itu, Kurosaki-san?" Orihime tiba-tiba bertanya dengan Ichigo.

"Cukup lama untuk menunggu cetakan terbaru, Inoue. Apa ini buku import? Aku sempat berencana membeli di Amazon tapi ongkos kirimnya terlalu mahal. Alternatif lain berencana membeli di toko buku di Colorado tapi menunggu sampai musim depan aku berangkat ke Amerika. Terlalu lama." Ichigo memberi tahu Orihime.

"Onii-chan membeli buku apa sampai harus dipesan?" Yuzu bertanya, terimakasih Yuzu kami tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya apa topik apa yang sedang didiskusikan dengan Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Hanya sebuah buku psikologi terapan. Aku bertanya pada Inoue dan dia merekomendesikan buku itu sebagai referensi untukku, untuk _kami_ sebenarnya." Ichigo menjawab santai pada adiknya. "Tidak mungkin aku membaca buku yang Inoue pelajari, tidak ada waktu untuk mempelajarinya sebanyak yang seorang psikiater baca. Lagi pula aku tidak secerdas Inoue-san untuk menekuni ilmu tentang jiwa manusia." Ichigo _nyengir_ lebar ke Orihime. Dirinya bereaksi dengan tersenyum malu-malu.

Kami tertawa pelan. Benar, tidak ada waktu untuk menekuni menjadi master dalam lebih dari dua bidang. Mungkin saja tapi itu sulit. Mungkin ada pasien Ichigo yang sakit jiwa. Hingga dia harus mempelajari tentang psikologi segala. Pasien sakit jiwa Ichigo, seperti.. aku misalnya. Oh, aku adalah pasien semua orang. Aku tertawa miris. Kasihan aku.

Kesunyian yang damai menyelimuti kami.

"Kuchiki-san, kau tidak lagi mengikuti kelas balet? Aku senang menemanimu ke studio balet itu. Banyak wanitanya." Mizuiro tiba-tiba bertanya random ke semua orang dimeja itu, namun akulah yang terkena _shoot_.

"Hey, itu untuk kesenanganmu sendiri melihat tante-tante!" Ichigo mencibir dan diikuti tawa yang lain.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya beberapa kali kesempatan berlatih di studio itu. Mereka pikir aku anak SMA yang kebetulan baru pindah ke Tokyo."

Menari bagiku melakukannya seperti bernafas. Aku tidak mengetahui tentang seni yang satu ini. Bagiku seni hanya mengayunkan pedang. Seperti saat shikai dan bankai, bagiku itu adalah _menari_.

"Mengapa tidak kau teruskan? Sepertinya kau memiliki bakat di sana?" Mizuiro berkata sembari tersenyum ke yang lain. Melempar kode yang hanya di ketahui oleh mereka. Aku menjadi tak nyaman.

"Rukia nee-chan juga pernah ikut klub seni peran di kampusku. Mereka mengira Rukia nee-chan adalah mahasiswa tingkat satu di fakultas seni." Semua tertawa aku hanya tersipu. "Mereka sempat memberi Rukia nee-chan peran, namun Rukia nee-chan tidak hadir di latihan terakhir 'kan?"

Saat itu aku kembali ke Soul Society dan pergi menghadap Ukitake taich—Soul King untuk annual report.

"Kami rasa bakatmu memang seni Rukia, kecuali seni lukis. Duh!" Ichigo tertawa sembari meringis berpura-pura sakit karena lengannya aku cubit. "Aku belum pernah melihat karyamu selain chappy the bunny."

"Tapi, itu lucu Onii-chan." Yuzu membela.

"Apa kau melakukannya—maksudku berlatih balet dan peran membuatmu bersemangat atau antusias begitu?" Orihime bertanya, tapi menurutku sedang mengidentifikasi bakat seseorang.

Aku tersipu dan memperhatikan cappuccino milikku, kemudian mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mereka bergumam _Oh!_ maksudnya mungkin hanya merespon, tapi agak berlebihan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sekarang aku bertanya, heran dengan sesuatu di meja ini yang sedang mereka sembunyikan. Mereka bereaksi dan melirik Ichigo. Orang yang bersangkutan melipat lengannya di dada dan tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Emm, sebenarnya kami berencana agar kau bisa terus mengikuti kelas itu, Rukia." Sekarang Ichigo berkata tanpa melihatku. Orihime memainkan cangkir di hadapannya. Yuzu menatap lurus ke kakaknya dan menunggu reaksi setelahnya. Mizuiro mengikuti bahasa tubuh Ichigo dan tampak berpikir juga.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti kelas itu lagi? Aku shinigami bukan manusia yang harus produktif setiap harinya." Sungguh mengherankan para manusia ini. Menyuruhku mengikuti aktifitas mereka, aku mempunyai tugas yang sudah di takdirkan sendiri.

"Atau kalian bermaksud agar aku.. agar aku menjadi manusia?"

Reaksi mereka membuat aku gusar. Ichigo berdiri kaku disebelahku.

"Rukia, kami tidak ingin menyalahkan takdirmu. Tapi ada hal yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu. Kau bilang padaku saat aku meneleponmu bahwa kau ingin.. _pergi_ dari masa lalulu. Kami berasumsi bahwa kau bisa melakukannya, apabila kau mengikuti kelas-kelas itu."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa kau sekarang menjadi master psikologi, Ichigo?" Aku menuduhnya. Ada penekanan pada nada bicaraku.

Ichigo berusaha menjawab namun Orihime yang lebih dulu menaggapiku. "Maaf Kuchiki-san. Kami tidak menganggap kau sedang _sakit_. Tapi, _biarkan_ kami membantumu keluar dari masalah yang selalu menghantuimu. Apabila kau keberatan, sungguh tidak masalah. Kami tidak memaksamu."

Orihime bersikap tenang, sangat diluar dugaan. Dan _for God's sake_ dia seorang psikiater! dan aku adalah pasiennya yang sakit jiwa!

"Apa kelas-kelas ini membantuku?" Orhime mengangguk.

"Melakakukan hal yang menjadi _passion_ -mu bisa jadi adalah terapi sederhana. _Passion_ itu yang akan membantu dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu apa _passion_ -ku Orihime. Bahkan setengah dari populasi manusia-pun tidak ada yang tahu _passion_ mereka, bahkan untuk hidup!" Nada suaraku naik satu oktaf.

Orihime menatapku tanpa gentar. Biasanya dia lembut, namun ada api yang membara di dalam mata abu-abunya. "Itu fakta yang benar Kuchiki-san. Lagi pula, kau sudah terbiasa hidup di bersama kami, manusia. Kau masih shinigami walau dalam gigai. Hanya saja jiwamu—maksudku shinigami mempunyai emosi juga. Kita pernah membahas ini, ingat? Bahwa shinigami kemungkinan memiliki kesamaan perkembangan psikologinya."

Aku tidak bereaksi. Mizuiro menambahkan. "Fisik pada kalian mempunyai kemampuan penyembuhan sendiri, tidak butuh dokter atau tabib untuk membantu pemulihan, kalian bisa _kidou_ , kau salah satu diantara yang terbaik yang Soul Society miliki. Tapi, untuk perkembangan psikologi aku pikir kalian belum meneliti hingga ke sana.."

Aku melunak. Bisa jadi benar. Mereka hanya mencoba membantuku. Aku pernah mengetahui kisah proses pembentukan kehidupan, dimana tentang Tuhan yang menciptakan manusia dengan kesempurnaan. Ichigo pernah bilang juga di apartemennya saat dia menyanyikan _You Give Me Something_ , bahwa manusia jauh lebih kompleks dari sel hingga _universe_ atau alam semesta. Tapi, hal klise lainnya adalah bahwa manusia bisa mempelajari apa saja karena mereka memiliki kesempurnaan akal atau kecerdasan otak dan nafsu atau istilah Orihime kecerdasan emosi, tapi _manusia_ tidak mengetahui potensi diri mereka sendiri dan terus mencari seumur hidup mereka. _Passion_.

".. tapi semua tergantung kau, Rukia. Bila kau keberatan. Tidak masalah." Ichigo memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Apa kau khawatir tentang pendapat Byakuya dan izin untuk tinggal sebagai _manusia_?"

Ichigo membaca pikiranku. Tiba-tiba dia nyengir lebar. "Aku bisa katakan ke Byakuya tanpa harus menghukumu di menara putih. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot menyelamatkanmu untuk ke dua kali."

"Hmm, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa Soul King akan mengizinkannya?" Yuzu bertanya. Semua menoleh. Benar sekali, shinigami tinggal di dunia manusia, dalam rentang berapa lama?

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Byakuya dan Renji untuk itu. Bukankah peringatan kematian Kuchiki Hisana-san dua minggu lagi, Rukia?" Ichigo bukan bertanya, aku tahu dia sudah _tahu_.

Ide yang akan diutarakan Ichigo adalah ide nekat ke dua setelah yang pertama aksi petualangannya ke Soul Society saat dia berumur lima belas tahun.

"Aku akan tinggal sebagai manusia? Apakah aku manusia berbasis shinigami atau aku hollow yang menyerupai manusia?"

"Kau tinggal sebagai manusia, tapi kau shinigami, bukan hollow. Mungkin _spesies_ -mu baru, Rukia." Ichigo sedikit tertawa. "Kau adalah.. _angels_."

"Itu menurut Lana Del Rey." Ichigo buru-buru menambahkan, kemudian terkekeh bersama MIzuiro.

"Itu menurut Lana Del Rey, ya?" Mizuiro mengkopi.

"..dalam Gods and Monsters. _In the land of gods and monsters. You are an angel_.."

 _In the land of gods and monsters_

 _I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard_

 _Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer_

 _Life imitates art_

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _Living like Jim Morrison_

 _If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?_

* * *

Hey, I am Rukia. Well.. see you at next level on some tracks side B. I don't care who is Rimrim-chan. But this story is nothing without me and _you_.. yes _you_ who read this. She said to me that writing about _me_ like the story she had and she never had. I do not understand her actually. Even herself neither.

See you at third chapter!

 **Author's Epilogue** :

Super long chapter! semoga masih enak untuk dinikmati, ya?

Scene Rukia di track #4 masuk ke kolam renang sebenarnya terispirasi dari video clip dari Blackbird Blackbird sendiri.

 _Total look_ dari para lelaki di track #5 terispirasi dari film Kingsman The Secret Service. Tadinya track ini ingin saya isi dengan Justin Timberlake – Suit  & Tie, tapi saya pikir genre Jazz lebih pas dari pada R&B. tanpa lirik kali ini karena saya membayangkan George Benson sendiri memainkan gitarnya sebagai musik instrumental dari karya Michael Jackson tahun 1982, _The Lady in My Life_ memang karya yang luarbiasa.

Track #6 adalah bagian yang paling sulit di tuangkan dalam cerita. saya rewrite berkali-kali.

 **Replying session:**

Miss Cry: oh, sudah di respon ya oleh nona Ichirukilovers30. Terimakasih sudah review.

Darries: ahaha. Super thanks. Saya tidak pandai membuat yang jleb-jleb di kororo.

Malas Login: Hello nona, terima kasih sudah repot-repot review. Well, I do my best to fix mixtakes.

Guest: Hello there. Sugoi, thanks. Here the second chapter.

Your review and discuss are very welcome.

Rimrim-chan


	3. B-side: Billie H, Maliq & D'Essentials

**Author's Prolog:** Hello and welcome in B-side. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda dan nikmati perjalanan yang agak-tidak-biasa ini ditemani dengan berbagai track pilihan.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach Anime/Manga belongs to Kubo Tite. All music in X  & Y album copywright Coldplay. Inception (2010) copywright Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Legendary Pictures. Roman Holiday (1953) copywright Paramount Picture. _Kalau Indonesia kita yang punya._

 **About The Water Chapter 3**

 **By Rimrim-chan**

 **B-Side:**

 **Track #7: Billie Holiday _-_ _It's The Same Old Story_ **

**Genre: Jazz**

 **Release: 1940**

 _Namaku Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Aku tinggal di dunia nyata_

 _tapi aku bukan manusia,_

 _aku adalah shinigami.._

 _..yang terperangkap di dalam gigai_

Banyak hal yang membuatku heran tentang dunia manusia. Hal ini sebenarnya sangat remeh, tapi ajaib. Sejak pertama kali kedatanganku ke dunia ini satu dekade yang lalu, pengalaman meneguk sejenis cairan seperti perasan jeruk yang terperangkap di dalam kotak kecil adalah hal yang mengherankan. Kau tidak bisa meneguknya langsung karena tempat keluarnya sangat minim, saranku gunakanlah selang pendek berbentuk silinder berbahan plastik yang manusia di luar Jepang menyebutnya dengan _straw_ , Ichigo menyebutnya dengan—sedotan. Konyol.

Itu salah satu trivia aneh dari sekian banyak yang eksis. Abad ke-21 adalah millennium yang di dambakan insan di dunia nyata. Perubahan peradaban sangat signifikan dari yang sudah-sudah tercatat oleh shinigami yang hidup ribuan tahun dari peradaban manusia. Contohnya adalah Nii-sama salah satu dari banyaknya generasi shinigami yang hidup lebih lama sebelum generasi ini. Nii-sama pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa saat hitungan masehi era 60-an, hal ajaib baginya adalah film. Sejarah film mungkin sudah dimulai dari beberapa dekade sebelumnya. Bagi Nii-sama ini adalah keajaiban yang aku sendiri senang menyebutnya tadi—trivia aneh tentang dunia nyata. Baginya yang menarik seperti ini: tersebutlah seorang manusia yang _agak_ berbeda, dia bisa menjadi apa saja di film _apa saja_. Nii-sama mengatakan bahwa manusia ini memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Dia bukan penyanyi. Aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak aku menahan diri untuk langsung menggoda Nii-sama. Aku ceritakan dengan Ichigo tentang hal remeh ini. Ichigo memiliki penasaran yang tinggi juga. Selidik punya selidik, kemungkinan seorang wanita yang disebut-sebut Nii-sama yang _agak_ berbeda ini adalah seorang aktris Amerika yang bermain di film klasik di era itu. Mengapa Nii-sama menyebut wanita ini agak berbeda? Dapat kami berdua tarik kesimpulan _agak_ berbeda di sini adalah bentuk kata lain dari cantik jelita. Terang saja dia adalah seorang pelaku seni tersohor generasi itu, dan menurut kami pula yang dimaksud Nii-sama memiliki suara yang sangat indah mungkin sebenarnya adalah logat. Betapa terkejutnya kami saat mengetahui bahwa aktris itu bernama Audrey Hepburn yang memiliki logat British yang terdengar indah. Logatnya menurut Ichigo sangat _sexy_. Aku setuju untuk yang satu ini. Bukan siapa-siapa bagi Nii-sama, wanita ini berperan sebagai seorang lady bangsawan di film Roman Holiday. Di sana—menurut kami setelah melihat foto Nee-san di Kuchiki Mansion, nyonya Audrey Hepburn ini _agak_ mirip seperti Kuchiki Hisana. Kami sangat maklum.

Itu adalah trivia yang aneh tentang dunia nyata yang menyenangkan. Tapi, yang aku rasakan sesungguhnya kebanyakan yang tidak.

Orihime selalu berkata therapy untukku adalah menari dan seni peran. Setiap saat aku berlatih ballet. Itu adalah hal termudah yang pernah aku lakukan daripada momentum mencapai bankai. Mencapai bankai adalah pengalaman spiritual. Teknik ballet.. entahlah menurutku seperti mengayunkan pedang saja. Menurut Ishida mengapa aku mudah sekali melakukannya karena dalam sejarahnya beberapa gerakan ballet mirip gerakan anggar. Oh, terang saja. Shinigami prajurit bisa menari ballet kalau begitu. Bagaimana apabila Renji dan Kenpachi taichou melakukannya? Belum sempat aku meminta mereka menari ballet denganku, mungkin aku sudah di kirim ke neraka hanya dengan sekali tebas Zanpakutou mereka.

Setiap kali aku menari, aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Benar tanpa sadar! Bukan karena aku mahir dan seorang master dalam ballet. Tapi aku benar-benar.. tak sadar _kan_ diri.

Awalnya aku secara sadar berlatih ballet. Mengenakan sepatuku dan mengikat rambutku kencang. Dengan nafas teratur aku memulai gerakan pertama. Sejauh ingatanku kakiku masih di atas lantai studio. Kemudian, kakiku terangkat dan beberapa hembusan nafas selanjutkan aku di udara. Gerakan yang biasa dilakukan, tentu saja. Tapi, aku lupa bahwa aku di mana saat itu? Aku berada di dalam ruangan penuh dengan cermin yang aku sebut tadi dengan studio. Bukan lagi pantulan diriku di cermin itu, aku sekarang ada di badai salju. Dingin sekali.

Aku menggigil.

Aku tidak lagi menggunakan sepatu balletku, tapi aku bertelanjang kaki di atas gundukan salju tebal. Bagaimana bisa? Samar aku mendengar suara Shirayuki memanggilku. Aku memanggil balik dirinya. Suara samar Shirayuki timbul tenggelam dan digantikan suara lain. Suara wanita yang tertawa. Maksudku bukan tawa yang sering di keluarkan teman-temanku apabila The Fool sedang beraksi, itu tawa yang renyah dan menyenangkan. Tawa ini lebih mencekam. Wanita itu terkikik.

Aku merinding.

Aku kembali memanggil Shirayuki. Secara mengejutkan dia ada di hadapanku dan berkata dengan suara tercekat, "Rukia-sama, kau harus bertarung melawan _nya_. Jangan menyerah, aku memohon."

Aku ketakutan.

Shirayuki melayangkan pedang kepadaku. "Teruslah menari, Rukia-sama!"

Aku menggigit lengan kananku. Memaksa air mata ketakutanku tidak boleh mengalir. Aku tidak mengerti apa dan siapa lawanku. Tapi, pesan Shirayuki adalah _menari_. Keberanianku mungkin setetes air di gurun berpasir. Nyaris tidak ada.

Wanita itu masih terkikik. Aku harus melawannya, dia yang kasat mata. Seketika sosok wanita ini ada di depanku dan menyeringai. Aku kehilangan kemampuan bergerak. Wanita ini terasa familiar bagiku. Oleh karena itu aku jadi mati rasa.

Dalam ketidakberdayaan aku kembali mendengar suara. Kali ini musik yang sangat aku kenal. Kombinasi musik dan suara satu-satunya yang mampu menyentuh sanubariku, membawaku menyentuh awan.

Aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran. Untuk hal teraneh selanjutnya adalah aku terbangun di sebuah sofa berwarna _beige_. Warna sofa yang sangat familiar. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati Gibson putih yang berasal dari Budapest berada di seberangku. Aku menginspeksi lenganku dan menemukan bekas gigitan yang masih ketara. Jelas ini gigitanku sendiri.

Sudah aku katakan, ini mimpi tapi nyata. Saranku, gampangnya segera kalian buat kesimpulan aku memang sakit jiwa, tidak penting lagi mendengar kisahku yang menyedihkan ini.

 _Well_ , secara sadar aku berlatih ballet, kemudian aku berada di dunia _ku_ , dan sekarang terbangun karena suara dari musik. Apakah suara ini yang membangunkaku dari trivia aneh yang tidak menyenangkan ini?

Disebut-sebut oleh.. apa sebutuan untuk manusia yang menggunakan logikanya, kemudian dia buat premis dan mematahkan pendapat atau teori sebelumnya, lalu mereka berkumpul dengan pengagum Socrates, Friedrich Nietzshe, Ibnu Sina—oh benar, filsuf! Jenis manusia yang seperti ini logikanya mungkin ibarat seperti angka 1 dibagi 0.. infinity, mereka memiliki sudut pandang tentang kesadaran. Bagaimana bisa mereka memaksimalkan logika mereka namun teori dari bentuk kesadaran adalah..trik pikiran. Sederhananya, seperti apa bentuk kesadaran? Jangan tanya aku. Aku sendiri memiliki misteri dalam kepalaku, aku tarik kesimpulan ini tidak lagi trivia tentang dunia nyata, tapi tentang duniaku. Momentum aneh seperti diantaranya terdapat beberapa potongan ingatan yang samar dan disorientasi waktu yang aku alami. Seringnya aku tidak mengerti lagi yang mana khayalanku, ingatanku, atau mimpi. Aku percaya aku mengalami kejadian itu, tapi sebenarnya aku terperangkap dalam mimpi. Atau aku yakin sekali aku bermimpi tapi mengapa ingatan di tubuhku mengatakan kejadian itu adalah nyata—tubuhku merasa sakit, seolah aku melakukannya. Seperti aku menggigit lenganku, itu nyata terjadi.

Seperti di saat ini, bukan hal aneh karena aku sering terbangun dalam keringat membasahi pakaianku. Aku mendapati tubuhku tergeletak di lantai, bukan di tempat tidurku. Seingatku aku tertidur di ranjang di apartemenku di dunia nyata semalam dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Logikanya apabila aku tertidur dan terjatuh dari ranjang, artinya aku memang tertidur di ranjang itu. Yang membuat aku heran adalah sekarang aku tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

Aku mendapati lantai kamar mandi kering, dan pakaian tidurku basah. Ingatan di kepalaku memutar sebuah scene film horror berjudul SAW. Film mengerikan yang series-nya sangat digemari Tatsuki dan Renji. Bergidik aku mengingat scene film itu yang hampir mirip dengan keadaanku sekarang, mendapati diriku di lantai kamar mandi dengan kebingunganku sendiri. Masih beruntung aku tidak menemukan mayat pria di sekitarku, yang harus aku pecahkan misterinya mengapa dia dan aku ada di sini sekarang.

Tidak ada mayat, Rukia. Tenang saja, kau sendirian.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar gagangnya, menenangkan pikiranku. Aku baik-baik saja. Lantai di apartemen ini begitu dingin. Aku bisa merasakannya hingga ke tulangku. Aku melirik jam di sudut, pukul 4 pagi. Jelas saja aku terbangun dari mimpi 'kan?

Suatu waktu Ichigo pernah bercerita tentang puisi yang berjudul _4 In The Morning_. Aku bisa mengingat kata-kata indah puisi itu. _No one feels good at four in the morning_.

Apa yang orang rasakan di waktu itu? Mungkin semut merasa baik. Atau biarkan pukul 5 datang dan kita akan melanjutkan hidup—kira-kira begitu isi puisinya.

Aku setuju dengan Wislawa Szymbrska tentang 4 In The Morning. Aku juga tidak mengerti bahwa dia dianugerahi pengharaan Nobel untuk Kesusastraan untuk karyanya itu. Tentu saja ini tidak konyol. Sangat mengesankan bagiku. Karena jelas aku tidak merasa baik-baik saja pada pukul 4 pagi.

Bagaimana bisa aku bangun dan tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi saat aku pergi tidur ke kamarku. Aku diam sejenak. Ada baiknya aku menelepon Ichigo. Mengapa aku harus menelepon Ichigo? Tentu saja dia akan menghardikku dan berkata, "Demi Kami-sama, Rukia! Sekarang masih pukul 4 pagi!"

Atau yang paling parah sambungan teleponku terputus kepadanya, karena dia membanting ponsel itu yang telah menggangu tidur cantiknya.

Aku pikir harus mengikuti anjuran Wislawa Szymbrska dalam puisinya, _And let five o'clock come, if we're to go on living_ —dan biarkan pukul lima datang, apabila kita akan melanjutkan hidup.

Aku menuju ranjangku dan membaringkan gigai buatan sempurna Uruhara. Jelas aku terperangkap di tubuh artificial ini. Aku tidak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa tempatku adalah Soul Society bukan dunia yang fana.

 _Aku, Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Bukan manusia,_

 _Aku adalah shinigami prajurit.._

 _...yang gagal dalam perang._

 _Aku seharusnya sudah di neraka,_

 _mengapa sekarang aku hidup di badai salju abadi?_

Kembali aku berlatih ballet di studio. Aku bertekad untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Tidak lagi aku mengalami trivia aneh dari kepalaku.

..Dan aku gagal.

Aku kembali ke duniaku. Oh, tidak lagi badai salju hanya saja terlalu aneh untuk ukuran duniaku.

"Rukia-sama?"

Aku menoleh. Shirayuki tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti bahwa engkau bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadarinya." Suara Shirayuki masih tetap sama.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya sederet pertanyaan, tapi menutup kembali.

"Rukia-sama. Selama ini kau tidak menyadari siapa yang kau hadapi, setelah kejadian terakhir di sini aku yakin kau sadar sepenuhnya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah terus menari. Karena semakin kau sadar akan keberadaan dirimu sendiri, semakin kau kuat. Kau bukanlah shinigami lemah dan gagal yang selalu kau duga. Kau lebih dari itu."

"Shirayuki, aku pernah gagal dan aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Aku sudah terlambat." Aku setengah putus asa.

"Rukia-sama, dengarkan aku! Coba dengarkan kata hatimu. Kau adalah shinigami yang sangat kuat. Kau tidak hanya melatih fisik tapi juga jiwamu. Aku selalu bersamamu."

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara musik dan seolah aku mendapat kekuatan baru. Kali ini trivia dunia nyata yang menyenangkan. Ada sensasi melegakan dan berdesir. Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan rasa yang begitu istimewa ini?

Aku terbangun. Ini masuk akal karena aku tergeletak di lantai studio. Eh, bukan studio ballet, tapi studio kerja Ishida. Aku mendapati wajah keheranan Ishida. Wajahku mencerminkan mimiknya. Kebingungan.

"Berpetualang ke dunia _Inception_ lagi, Kuchiki-san?" Ishida mengejek.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Bisa jadi. Dan aku tidak mengerti keberadaanku ada di lapisan mimipi ke berapa, Ishida Uryuu."

Ishida menawariku untuk segelas air. Aku mengangguk. Dia setengah berlari untuk mengambil minum. Kejanggalan yang seolah ini hal paling normal yang dialami orang sakit jiwa seperti aku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mimpi atau nyata. Sepertinya aku butuh team khusus untuk membereskan alam bawah sadarku seperti imajinasi dalam Inception. Film yang membuat Nii-sama tidak mau menontonnya dan film yang dipuja oleh Orihime. Jelas hanya dia yang bisa cepat nyambung dengan imajinasi yang aku sebut angka 1 dibagi 0 itu—infinity.

Aku baru sadar bahwa di studio ini ada backsound yang mengalun pelan. Suara berasal dari _turntable_ yang modern milik fashion designer ini. Di antara barang-barang fashion Ishida yang tertata di tempat seharusnya, hanya piringan hitam miliknya yang berserakan di _coffee table_ ini. Apa aku yang membongkar semua koleksi _vinyl_ milik Ishida?

Aku mengamati satu persatu sampul album vinyl ini. Tidak mengherankan fashion designer memiliki ide mode yang unik. Mereka banyak mengacu berbagai peradaban dari berbagai era dan generasi. Lihatlah referensi musik Ishida. Dia adalah pria yang cerdas dan berselera tinggi. Koleksinya sangat klasik, diantaranya ada Billie Holiday dan Frank Sinatra. Saranku, apabila kau menyukai seseorang yang sangat cerdas, kemungkinan referensi musik, film, seni, _role model_ , dan literature-nya adalah klasik. Kau harus belajar banyak agar nyambung berbicara dengan pujaanmu yang tipikal mirip-mirip Ishida ini. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Kemudian mataku tertuju pada sampul album yang sangat familiar.

 _X & Y._

Aku diam sejenak dan mendengarkan seksama lagu yang di putar ini. Ini jelas musik Coldplay, band favorit Ichigo dan suara Chris Martin masih mengalun lembut di lirik yang dia nyanyikan berulang kali _I will try to fix you_ —Oh! Apabila musik ini memang benar judulnya Fix You, sudah pasti Ishida memutar satu album vinyl _X & Y_ 'kan? Dan di album ini jelas ada hits berjudul sama dengan albumnya—X & Y. Sengaja menggantungkan pikiranku di udara dan memutar badanku, memastikan sesuatu. Ternyata Ishida sudah kembali dengan segelas air. Aku buru-buru bertanya.

"Ishida, apa kau memutarkan semua lagu di album ini?" Aku menyodorkan vinyl _X & Y_.

" _Kau_ yang memutarkannya dengan mencari-cari di antara deretan piringan hitam itu. Kau bilang bahwa kau selalu mendengar lagu itu di mana saja."

Terdengar bunyi 'klik' di kepalaku. Aku yang mengacak-acak vinyl ini.

Ishida membaca pikiranku. "Kuchiki-san, dengar. Ini kau memang ada bersamaku. Kau tidak sedang dalam lapisan mimpimu."

Aku nyengir lebar. "Aku tahu Ishida. Kau nyata."

"Ishida, kau tahu. Aku selalu bercerita dengan Orihime terhadap pengalaman anehku ini. Bagi psikiater aku memang berhalusinasi, tapi aku bukan manusia. Aku shinigami! Ini seperti aku berada di dalam dunia spiritualku sendiri. Tapi sialnya aku terjebak dan tidak bisa kembali lalu kebingungan melandaku."

Ishida mematung dengan segelas air di tangannya.

Aku mencengkram kedua lengannya tapi dia tidak bergidik. "Ishida, lagu _X & Y_ menyelamatkanku! Lagu ini yang membangunkanku! Setiap kali aku tersesat di badai _salju_ , musik ini yang membawaku kembali! Lagu ini di putar di mana saja!" Aku nyaris membawa Ishida melompat bersamaku karena bahagianya aku menemukan jalan pulang.

Tiba-tiba Ishida menyeringai.

"Kuchiki-san, bukan Coldplay dengan hits X & Y yang menyadarkanmu. Tetapi Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki _lah_ yang membawamu sadar. Karena dia yang menyanyikan itu untukmu."

Apa?

"Apa?" Aku mengulangi kata di kepalaku.

Ishida membuat gerakan isyarat agar aku meminum air itu terlebih dahulu baru dia akan menjelaskan. Aku meneguk terburu-buru dan meletakkan di coffee table yang berserakan vinyl.

Ishida semakin membuat aku gemas. Dia malah mengambil sebuah vinyl dan memutarkannya. Kemudian menghampiriku dan mendekapku. Membawa tanganku ke udara dan melingkarkan lengannya yang lain ke pinggangku.

"Kurosaki berkata bahwa kau yang menurut dokter orange itu spesies berbeda— _angels_ yang sangat pintar berdansa. Aku ingin membuktikannya. Bolehkan?" Dia terseyum lebar. "Billie Holiday. Salah satu penyanyi jazz favoritku, Orihime, dan Kurosaki. Kau pasti tidak tahan ingin _swing_ bukan?"

" _It's the same old story_.." Dia mulai berdendang bersama _señorita_ Billie Holiday ini.

" _But it's new to me_.." Aku ikut bernyanyi juga. Bukan kali pertama aku mendengar lagu ini. Sering sekali Orihime berlatih menari diam-diam denganku untuk satu lagu ini. Oh, menyenangkan sekali sensasi jatuh cinta, kau tidak akan keberatan melakukan apapun untuk dirinya. Orihime tentu saja, mati-matian melatih kaki dan gerakannya agar dia pantas berdansa dengan Ishida. Mereka serasi menurutku, Ishida yang memiliki kecerdasan mubazir dengan Orihime yang daya imajinasinya melebihi standar dominasi otak kanan.

Billie Holiday oh.. Billie Holiday disebut sebagai penyanyi wanita jazz yang melegenda. Aku setuju sekali. Pertama kali menikmati musik ini karena dijejali Ishida dan Kurosaki Isshin. Sensasi jazz berada pada rasa musiknya. Aku tidak bisa melabel genre ini berkelas, karena semua genre punya _taste_ yang berbeda. Semua punya sensasi yang muncul berlainan bagi para penikmat dan penggemarnya. Aku bisa terhanyut kapanpun aku menari dengan musik ini. Aku tidak keberatan tenggelam, apalagi bila Ichigo melantunkan melodi lagu-lagu tertentu blues, jazz, soul dengan Gibson putih dari Budapest yang dia bangga-banggakan.

Lagi-lagi terdengar 'klik' di kepalaku. Gibson putih dari Budapest. Aku terbangun di sofa _beige_ dan melihat gitar itu.

"Ishida, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Dia menyahut dan tampak mendalami suara Billie Holiday. "Tentang Kurosaki? Kau sudah menyadarinya, Kuchiki-san."

"Jawabanmu ambigu." Aku merasakan panas di kedua pipiku.

Dia tertawa. "Kuchiki-san, kita selalu menyadari bagaimana seseorang jatuh cinta kepada kita. Hanya saja terkadang kita khawatir bahwa logika kita berlebihan menanggapinya. Sebenarnya bukan kewajiban logika untuk menanggapi rasa cinta, tetapi itu adalah hak dari hatimu. Hatimulah yang paling jujur merespon cinta, bukan logika."

Aku tercekat. "Kau pujangga kata, Ishida."

"Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah luput dari cemoohan aku dan Abarai-san untuk The Fool. Terutama topiknya menyangkut wanita pemilik pedang yang bisa menari. Hmm?"

Aku kehabisan kosa kata untuk mencemooh.

"Kau menyadarinya, tentu saja. Tapi perhatianmu tercurah sepenuhnya pada.. hmm, oke mudahnya kita sebut Inception saja. Ini istilah mudah untukku menyebutnya. Istilah psikologi dan neorologi agak menyulitkan lidahku." Ishida membawaku berputar.

"Kurosaki secara gamblang menyanyikan X & Y. Aku tidak tahu seberapa sering dia melakukannya. Aku duga bahwa kau sering mendengar lagu itu di mana saja artinya frekuensi dia menyanyikan itu terlampau sering. Orihime pernah menyebutkan bahwa bila seseorang dalam keadaan setengah tertidur bisa disebut dia berada dalam gelombang Theta ke gelombang Delta maka dia akan mentransfer memori saat sadar ke alam bawah sadarnya."

Mulai lagi kecerdasanku diuji oleh orang yang selalu peringkat satu di Karakura High School.

Ishida menyadari intelegensi manusiaku hanya sebesar kacang di cookies coklat. Mencari yang tidak ada."Sederhananya, apa pernah Kurosaki menyanyikan X & Y saat kau _akan_ atau _sedang_ tertidur?"

Ichigo pernah menggengam tanganku saat aku sakit di Kuchiki Mansion. Menyanyikan lagu itu dengan Gibson saat aku tertidur di sofa _beige_ di apartemennya. Meneleponku sembari menyanyikan lagu itu karena aku tidak bisa terlelap di apartemenku sendirian pertama kali. Artinya pernah. Aku mengagguk perlahan.

"Itulah sebabnya setiap kali lagu X & Y di putar, kau selalu teringat untuk bangun. Mengapa? Karena Kurosaki menyanyikan lagu itu _selalu_ untukmu! Dialah yang membawamu kembali ke tingkat kesadaranmu. Hanya kalian yang tahu mengapa dia memilih lagu X  & Y untuk pengantar tidurmu, bukan lagu romantis yang lain. Seperti Overjoyed dari Stevie Wonder, atau Kiss From A Rose dari Seal.." Dia menyebutkan tentang k _esadaran_. Ishida pastilah filsuf di kesempatan yang lain.

Dia terkekeh. Pipiku bersemu. Tentu saja aku tahu. X & Y seperti yang selalu Ichigo bilang. Bukan dibaca 'eks' 'and' 'wai' tapi dibaca _You and Me_. Terima kasih kepada tuan-tuan Coldplay. Ichigo pernah menyinggung tentang ini, seperti bio code. Ini menurut Ichigo yang seorang dokter. Bukan aku tentu saja, aku hanya shinigami. Tahu apa aku tentang istilah misteri tubuh manusia. Ingat intelegensi manusiaku hanyalah sebesar kacang di cookies coklat!

Untuk ketiga kalinya 'klik' terdengar keras di kepalaku. Kali ini menggema.

Saat aku di berada di duniaku, aku menemui wanita familiar itu dan terbangun di sofa _beige_ yang terdapat Gibson. Jelas saja Ichigo yang menyanyikan lagu X  & Y dengan Gibson putih yang suaranya khas menurut Chad. Sofa _beige_ —aku adalah pengamat dan fast learner, dan seingatku hanya ada satu tempat dia berada yang sangat familiar..di apartemen lelaki orange itu. Ichigo yang datang dan menyelamatkanku untuk kesekian kali. Momen aku terbangun di sofa _beige_ itu adalah.. nyata. Yang mana lagi yang nyata? Aku terbangun di lantai ini karena X  & Y dari _turntable_ Ishida.

Ingatan saat Ichigo menyanyikan _You Give Me Something_ dari James Morrison dengan Gibson itu menyambar bagai halilintar. Saat itu dia berkata: _"Aku berharap kau mendengarkan lagu itu tidak lagi dari suara James Morrison lagi, tapi dari suaraku. Tidak ada lagi James Morrison."_

Aku tertawa di dalam kepalaku, sebenarnya itu adalah isyarat Ichigo untuk mencapai kesadaranku. Aku berpikir dia hanya menyombongkan diri menjadi James Morrison. Ichigo selalu bernyanyi untukku dengan Gibson itu agar aku _kembali_. Dia selalu memintaku untuk kembali. Dia mengirimkan seperti kode-kode berisi ingatan tentang dirinya dan dunia nyata ke pikiran bawah sadarku— _subconscious mind_. Mekanismenya yang tadi dijelaskan Ishida, istilah yang bisa melilitkan lidah tentang gelombang theta dan delta. Hal yang menghubungkannya adalah X  & Y, Gibson dari Budapest, sofa _beige_ , dan suara lembut Ichigo. Akulah yang tidak mengerti. Aku mengabaikan perlakuannya yang sederhana dan manis itu padaku. Ishida benar, aku terlalu terfokus dengan _Inception_ ini dan.. tersesat.

"Ishida, apa mungkin Ichigo adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkanku.. _lagi_?" Kalimat ini terlalu lugu untuk diutarakan seorang Kuchiki. Berapa kali Ichigo menyelamatkanku? _Oh_ , saya tahu pak, terima kasih.

Ishida nyengir lebar sekali. "Ini adalah pertanyan paling retoris yang pernah aku dengar selain kalimat bilamana aku mati.."

"Apabila Ichigo adalah seseorang itu, mengapa dia tidak menyelamatkanku sejak awal dekade lalu?"

Mimik Ishida berubah. "Sudah dia lakukan. Kau akan tahu sendiri setelah kau betarung melawan _nya._ "

Tanda tanya menggantung rendah di depanku. "Melawan _nya_?"

"Kau melihat seseorang selain Zanpakutou-mu kan di sana?"

Aku membelakkan mataku. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Karena dia adalah musuhmu yang harus kau lawan. Dia bagai parasit di kepalamu. Dia penghuni yang tidak seharusnya tinggal di sana berdampingan dengan Zanpakutou-mu. Kau harus melawannya, Kuchiki-san!"

"Jangan menjawab apabila perkataanku benar: dia yang kau lihat di duniamu adalah wanita yang sama yang kau lawan tiga belas tahun lalu 'kan? Wanita espada setengah hollow yang ingin membunuhmu. Kuchiki-san, wanita espada ini tidak sama dengan hollow yang tinggal berdampingan dengan Zanpakutou Kurosaki. Kau tahu, hollow itu memberikan juga kekuatan tak terbatasnya ke Kurosaki, tapi tidak bagi wanita espada itu padamu."

Sejak tadi aku jengkel dengan diriku sendiri. Benar saja, mengapa wanita yang terkikik di dalam duniaku tampak familiar. Dia adalah espada yang pandai memanipulasi, yang jelas telah membunuh seluruh pasukanku dan menenggelamkan mereka dalam kubangan air berwarna merah pekat di sungai itu.

Aku sudah membunuhnya, tapi dia masih hidup.

Di dalam kepalaku.

Menutup mataku dan membawa kejadian tiga belas tahun lalu ke hadapanku. Wajah para shinigami tentara berputar dalam pusara ingatanku. Bahkan Kaien-dono hadir di sana dengan cengirannya. Nii-sama yang mengayunkan Senbonzakura. Renji yang berumur sepuluh tahun sedang bermain di sungai Rokungai. Ukitake taichou yang tertawa bersama seluruh pasukan divisi tigabelas. Orihime yang berkhayal ingin menikah dengan seragam awak pesawat Enterprise di Star Trek. Ishida yang menggambar kostum balletku. Chad yang tertawa pelan di sudut bar Sereitei. Kurosaki Isshin yang menangis bahagia di depan poster mediang isterinya. Lalu, Ichigo yang mencium pelupuk mataku.

Membuka mataku. Diantara ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan, tersimpan yang istimewa.

"Ishida, mengapa Ichigo harus bersusah payah hanya demi membawaku ke dunia ini, dengan kode dan hal-hal misteri lainnya. Aku hanyalah shinigami yang tidak memiliki tingkat imajinasi dan intelegensi seperti manusia?"

Dia tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan apapun."

Aku termagu. "..hanya cintanya padamu yang menggerakannya." 

* * *

**Track #8: Maliq & D'Essentials - **_**Dia**_

 **Genre: Pop, Jazz**

 **Release: 2008**

 **Album: Free Your Mind (Repackage)**

 **Lebel: Warner Music Indonesia**

"Menikah itu pilihan, dan mencintai seseorang seumur hidup kita adalah anugerah."

Andai aku memiliki pilihan menikah, aku memilih tidak. Karena.. aku tidak tahu esensi menikah itu apa. _Well_ , aku memang gadis kecil yang _naïve_. Titik. 

* * *

Aku memiliki kesepakatan dengan Kurosaki Isshin. Aku diminta meluangkan waktuku setiap pekan untuk membantunya di klinik Kurosaki. Ini negosiasi yang-sedikit-tidak-biasa. Hanya karena aku berkebutuhan gigai yang bagus aku harus 'membeli' pada Uruhara di tokonya. Bukan masalah bagiku seberapapaun 'haraganya'. Tapi Uruhara tidak mau memberikan padaku, walaupun aku membeli dengan 'hadiah' dari Nii-sama. Untuk alasan yang konyol dia menolak. Alih-alih aku harus membujuk Kurosaki Isshin agar Uruhara memberikan gigai kualitas ekspor padaku. Karena Uruhara adalah menurut Ichigo—partner in crime ayahnya. Alhasil, aku bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin klan Kurosaki itu agar keinginanku terpenuhi.

Ichigo dan Karin berpendapat ini adalah konspirasi ayah mereka dan Uruhara, untuk tujuan tertentu. Yuzu memiliki pendapat yang berbeda.

"Ayah menganggap kau benar-benar puteri ketiganya, Rukia nee-chan. Beliau ingin memiliki quality time denganmu, aku pikir. Lagipula sekarang kau tinggal di dunia nyata untuk ini dan itu. Bagi ayah konspirasi dengan Uruhara adalah penting agar kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

"Untuk tujuan yang tidak diketahui.." Karin menaggapi, Ichigo mengganguk setuju.

Aku tertawa hambar.

Kurosaki Isshin adalah Kurosaki Isshin. Aku menganggap dia adalah legend, dan aku sangat menghormatinya. Tidak peduli kelakuannya seperti ulat bulu yang kehadirannya selalu mengejutkan dengan gaya uget-ugetnya.

Selepas aktifitasku di kelas seni peran, aku pergi untuk memenuhi kesepakatanku dengan Kurosaki Isshin. Aku bisa saja hadir dalam wujud shinigamiku, namun setelah melihat Isshin dalam sosok dokter di balik jubah putihnya, aku berubah pikiran. Aku berkunjung dalam gigai saja.

Aku menghampiri dapur dan kadang memasak untuk makan malam kami berdua. Tentu saja Karin dan Yuzu tinggal di asrama di Tokyo untuk kuliah. Jadi, tinggalah di kediaman ini dokter jenaka yang sebenarnya mungkin kesepian.

Terkadang setiap akhir pekan mereka berkumpul untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku pikir sulit hidup sendiri saat pasangan hidupmu telah tiada di usia senja. Itulah yang dialami pula oleh Nii-sama. Dalam hidupku di dunia nyata, aku harus menyempatkan diri setidaknya makan malam dengan Nii-sama di kediaman Kuchiki di Seiretei. Jangan cari aku saat jumat malam, aku pulang ke Soul Society.

"Aku tahu apple pie ini sangat enak, mengapa tidak menghampirinya dan mencobanya sendiri, Kurosaki-san." Terlalu keras langkah kaki Kurosaki-san di koridor, sekalipun aku yakin dia shunpo menghampiriku.

"Aha, aku tidak mendengar kau datang, Rukia-chan?" Aku menoleh sedikit ke bahuku.

"Terlalu sering berbohong akan membuat jenggotmu semakin panjang, apa kata Yuzu dan Karin nanti, Kurosaki-san, bahwa kau ayah mereka atau kambing dekil yang tersesat?" Aku mendengar dia terkikik geli. "Reiatsu-ku terlalu mudah untuk di rasakan, gigai ini tidak bisa menyembunyikannya secara sempurna seperti milikmu."

Kali ini memutar badanku dan mendapati Kurosaki Isshin membawa satu buket bunga di lengan kirinya. Dilihat dari warna dan bentuknya, mungkin sejenis lili. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Bukan untukku aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak akan berharap lebih." Tentu saja aku berharap mendapat bunga secantik itu. Walaupun aku bisa saja membelinya setiap hari, tapi bukan itu maknanya.

"Jangan berprasangka kebalikan. Bisa saja aku memang ingin memberikannya untukmu, tapi aku berubah pikiran." Dia masih nyengir lebar, mulai menggodaku.

"Memang tidak 'kan?" Aku tidak pernah beranggapan Kurosaki-san adalah orang yang kejam, terutama dalam memberikan harapan yang besar untuk seorang gadis kecil yang terluka hatinya ingin sebuket bunga indah itu.

Dia diam sejenak. Momen langka Kurosaki Isshin ialah dalam keadaan tenang dan.. tampak berpikir.

"Kau terlalu sering pergi ke tempat menyedihkan, seperti pemakaman misalnya. Mengapa tidak sekali-kali kau datang ke upacara pernikahan, Rukia-chan?" Aku menaikkan alis kananku. Yang benar saja Kurosaki-san?

"Untuk apa aku menghadiri pernikahan orang lain? Apabila aku hanya ingin melihat puluhan buket bunga berwarna putih?" Aku terdengar seperti jawaban Karin saat dia berumur lima belas tahun. Sarkasme.

Sekarang dia tertawa keras. "Tidak-tidak, anakku. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Sekali-kali kau harus menghadiri pernikahan. Bukan untuk melihat buket dan rangkaian bunga seperti ini.."

Aku dikuliahi ayah orang lain. Kurosaki Isshin berpikir aku dapat menemui beberapa teman dari manusia atau untuk misi khusus mengenalkan aku dengan _l'hommes_ dari ras manusia. Ichigo yang mengatakan istilah itu. Tahu apa aku bahasa di luar Jepang. _L'hommes_ menurut penjelasan Ichigo—para lelaki. Terserah Ichigo saja, acapkali berbicara bahasa Perancis lidah ini tanpa sepengetahuanku dikunyah gigi geraham. "Lalu untuk apa aku ke sana?"

Ekspresi Kurosaki Isshin berubah konyol. "Untuk berpartisipasi dalam _bridal bouquet toss_ , Rukia-chan."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. "Itu istilah tentang tradisi di pernikahan 'kan? Mengapa aku harus berkumpul dengan para wanita yang histeris memperebutkan bunga yang dilempar mempelai wanitanya?"

Kalimat dari Kurosaki Isshin yang ia katakan setelah ini membuat gigi gerahamku bertaburan ke lantai.

"Agar kau cepat menikah dengan Ichigo." 

* * *

Cukup mengejutkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan: kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan yang pertama kalinya? Maka di sinilah aku. Mengikuti saran dari mantan kapten divisi sepuluh, menghadiri pernikahan dari manusia. Buket bunga yang dia pegang memang untuk diberikan wanita yang menikah ini. Menurut keterangan Kurosaki-san, manusia dalam melakukan upacara dan perayaan pernikahan ternyata banyak ragam baik secara adat, tradisi, dan religi. Oh, aku juga belum pernah menghadiri pernikahan shinigami manapun. Saat aku di Rokungai sepertinya mereka lebih memilih menikah secara tradisi sederhana, karena mereka tidak memiliki persediaan makanan yang banyak untuk merayakan secara besar-besaran. Bahkan yang aku tahu shinigami yang dalam status 'pernah menikah' hanya sedikit jumlahnya. Kurosaki Isshin memberikan sedikit pendapatnya dalam topik ini.

"Menikah itu pilihan, dan mencintai seseorang seumur hidup kita adalah anugerah."

Andai aku memiliki pilihan menikah, aku memilih tidak. Karena.. aku tidak tahu esensi menikah itu apa. _Well_ , aku memang gadis kecil yang _naïve_. Titik.

Datanglah mempelai wanita. Dengan iringan musik dia menuju altar. Sepanjang jalan senyum menempel di wajahnya. Begitu pentingnya langkah kaki itu di atas karpet merah beludru dalam seluruh perjalanan hidupnya di dunia.

"Kurosaki-san, mengapa mempelai wanita menggandeng seseorang pria tua, sedangkan calon suaminya ada di altar?" Pemandangan ini mengundang pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Ini tradisinya, Rukia-chan. Pria tua itu adalah ayahnya, dia yang mengantar puterinya kepada calon suaminya. Ini simbolis yang artinya sang ayah merelakan puteri yang di sayanginya untuk menikah dengan lelaki pilihan puterinya itu." Pandangan mata Kurosaki-san tidak lepas dari momen mempelai wanita dan si pria tua. Mungkin dia membayangkan menggandeng Yuzu atau Karin untuk diserahkan ke pria pilihan mereka. Bukannya itu menyedihkan?

Beruntung aku tidak memiliki ayah yang akan merelakan aku pada pasanganku nanti. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk tidak menikah 'kan? Ayahku tentu tidak perlu bersedih hatinya. Masuk akal.

Atau sebenarnya aku yang menyedihkan karena tidak punya ayah, tidak menikah, dan tidak ada alasan untuk hidup?

"Byakuya akan mengantarkanmu ke altar, Rukia-chan. Jangan khawatir." Kurosaki-san menanggapi pikiranku. Aku diam saja. Memperhatikan pasangan itu mengucapkan janji setia mereka kepada pasangannya. Pandanganku berubah ke Kurosaki Isshin yang sekarang sedang berlinang air mata. Dia tidak sendrian, orang-orang di sekelilingku melakukan hal yang sama, terutama gender perempuan. Oh, dibagian _mananya_ aku harus terharu?

"Oh, aku sangat mencintaimu, Joe. Aku rela melintasi dua dunia untuk bersamamu.." Itu suara Kurosaki-san yang sedang menjadi seiyuu. Suaranya berubah menjadi sok imut dan menggemaskan. Kalau kalian pikir itu suara mempelai wanitanya. Coba pikir lagi. Barangkali kalian akan berubah pikiran untuk tersedu-sedu.

"Anne, aku mencari kau berdekade lamanya dan disinilah aku, memintamu menjadi pasanganku seumur hidupkuuuuu.." Benar sekali dia berlinang air mata, mendalami perkerjaan sampingannya menjadi male voice actor.

Aku tertawa pelan. Malu mengakui bahwa aku terhibur.

"Oh tidak, kalian tidak aku izinkan menikah! Aku tidak setuju kau menikahi anakku Anne, kau dengar aku Joe!" Ternyata suara yang dibuat-buat agak berat berasal dari pita suaraku.

Kurosaki-san menangapi dengan suara wanita sok imut tadi. "Tidak, Ayah. Aku sangat mencintai Joe! Kalau kau tidak merestuinya, aku akan minta orang lain merestui kami!"

Aku tidak mau kalah sebagai ayah jejadian Anne. "Hey, aku ayahmu. Kalau tanpa aku, kau tidak lahir tahu! Betapa pentingnya aku untuk merestui pernikahan kalian!"

"Oh yeahhh?" Suara Anne bukan imut lagi, tapi agak menjengkelkan ditambah ekspresi menjijikan _a la_ Kurosaki Isshin. "Ayah, sejak kapan Ayah ikut berpartisipasi dalam membuat aku. Huh? Bagaimana ayah dan ibu membuat aku?"

Aku menahan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku kehabisan kalimat untuk membalas Kurosaki Isshin. Kalah telak. Lelucon ini dipastikan masuk dalam jajaran yang akan e _verlasting_ selain yang terakhir aku temui 'celana jadi ketat' yang diutarakan Ichigo tetang wanita setengah telanjang di Ibiza.

 _Sir_ Isshin adalah gentleman, tetapi lelucon ini membuat dia seperti Ichigo dan Renji. _Boys_.

Orang-orang di sekeliling kami membuat ekspresi jijik dan menyuruh kami berdua diam. Kami masih terkikik. Aku langsung berdehem dan menegakkan punggungku. Berpura-pura membuat ekspresi aku-tidak-kenal-pria-berjenggot-ini. Kurosak-san melakukan hal yang sama, membetullkan tuxedo warna hitamnya, meninggikan dagunya yang berjanggut dan membuat ekspresi _fuck_ - _you_ - _I_ - _am_ -Kurosaki-Isshin.

Perhatian kembali berpusat pada Anne dan Joe—maksudku kedua mempelai. Sekarang mereka bertukar cincin pernikahan. Aku berasumsi bahwa cincin pernikahan mengikat pasangan. Ini bukan sekedar tradisi dalam menikah, pasti ada penjelasan mengapa pasangan mempelai melakukan itu. Jelas saja seperti itu ak—

"Rukia-chan, apa Ichigo sudah tahu ukuran lingkar jemari manismu, hmm?" Pandangan Isshin masih ke Anne dan Joe tapi aku pastikan dia sedang bertanya padaku.

Aku melongo.

Memutar badannya ke arahku. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya, yang—sejak kapan dia mengenakannya? Ekpresi wajahnya persis Robert Downey Jr sebagai Tony Stark. Angkuh sekali! Memincingkan mata kepadaku dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Ini duplikat ekspresi Ichigo kalau sedang pamer kepiawaiannya bermain instrument musik. Sekarang dia meletakkan lengan kirinya di bangku di depannya, membuat setelan tuxedo itu berkerut ke kiri. Bahasa tubuhnya mempertegas pertanyaanya.

Dia memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam itu. "Aku anggap bocah itu belum melakukannya." Terlihat sangat jengkel. Aku merasa tak nyaman.

Aku tidak perlu merespon kalimatnya karena situasi menyelamatkanku. Seluruh hadirin berdiri dari bangku-bangku putih ini dan bertepuk tangan riuh rendah. Aku bertepuk tangan yang sudah diajarkan keluarga Kuchiki. Tidak perlu berlebihan untuk seorang lady. Kurosaki-san juga tidak menunjukan tepuk tangan yang antusias.

Setelah itu para tamu duduk di meja berbentuk bundar yang tersebar di taman ini. Meja yang bertaplak putih dan tersedia gelas-gelas champagne dan wine di atasnya. Aku duduk di meja yang bertuliskan nama Kurosaki Isshin. Mungkinkah pria jenggot ini tamu VIP? Berhubung resepsi ini dilakukan di outdoor, aku pikir Kurosaki-san mengenakan kacamata hitam merupakan pilihan cerdas. Sekarang dokter bedah itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria paruh baya yang aku kenali sebagai pria tua yang menyerahkan Anne ke Joe.. ayahnya. Oh, aku tidak tahu nama mempelainya, suka-suka aku dan Kurosaki-san saja memberikan nama kalau begitu.

Di sebelahku tiba-tiba datang seorang pria yang gugup, terlihat dari caranya untuk duduk dan berkali-kali membetulkan setelan tuxedo putihnya. Aku langsung menenalinya sebagai—sebut saja namanya Joe. Joe terlihat kehausan tapi salah mengambil gelas berisi champagne yang sempat aku tuang. Dia melirikku dan terseyum gugup di balik gelas champagne. Aku menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral. Wajahnya memerah dan tampak ragu mengambil gelas ini. Mengedipkan sedikit mataku dan menggodanya dengan senyum manis—ambil saja ini Joe, kau tampak seperti Ganju yang kehilangan Bonnie.

Joe mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bergumam, meminum air itu tanpa jeda nafas. Kasihan Joe. Dimana Anne saat suaminya dalam kegugupan yang sangat? Seharusnya pasangan itu saling melengkapi, mereka partner dalam hidup. Eh, apa aku menjelaskan esensi pernikahan?

"Kau bukan Karin-chan, ya 'kan?" Joe bertanya padaku. Aku mengangkat ke dua alisku. Dia menunjuk arcrylic bertuliskan nama Kurosaki Isshin. Ah, aku baru mengerti. Aku menggeleng sambil terseyum. Joe tidak bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau kerabat dari Kurosaki-san?" Aku bertanya. Penasaran mengapa dokter paruh baya itu diperlakukan khusus oleh keluarga ini.

"Bukan aku kerabatnya. Tapi ayah mertuaku." Dia menunjuk ayah Anne dan Kurosaki-san yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tapi aku dan isteriku memang mengenal keluarga Kurosaki. Itulah sebabnya aku yakin kau bukan Karin-chan. Maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum. Begitu banyak kerabat Kurosaki, aku tidak mengenal semua. Lagipula, aku bukan keluarga itu. Berarti Joe _ini_ mengenal Ichigo pula.

"Aku Joe, _by the way_." Aku bengong.

 _Joe_ di kepalaku mengenalkan diri sebagai _Joe_ yang nyata. Dia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. Aku harus bersikap sebagai lady apabila seorang lelaki memperkenalkan diri sebagai gentleman. Ini adalah bentuk terima kasih karena menganggap wanita adalah istimewa. "Kuchiki Rukia, _sir_." Membungkukkan badanku sedikit ke Joe.

Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku. Joe tidak serius sedang menggodaku, ya 'kan?

"Bolehkah berdansa dengan Anda, lady Rukia?" Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan aku kelabakan. Bagaimana kalau aku berdansa dan tidak sadarkan diri lagi? Dan yang lebih penting, adalah tidak sopan untuk meminta seorang lady untuk berdansa apabila seorang gentleman tidak mengenal lady tersebut. Kecuali seseorang harus memperkenalkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu. Dia adalah pria yang sudah menikah. Aku adalah lady yang tidak menikah. Sehar—

"Mohon maaf _Sir_ Joe. Lady Rukia tidak berkenan berdansa kepada pria yang belum dikenalnya. Apalagi mempelai pria hari ini. Dan taktik ini sangat klasik untuk membuat _kekasih_ Lady Rukia cemburu. Apa kau cemburu aku menari dengan isterimu, _Sir_ Joe?"

Kami menoleh dan mendapati kepala _orange_ di sana. Tidak mengherankan dia selalu menyelamatkanku. Dia menggandeng Anne. Oh, tidak dia cantik sekali dibalut gaun pengantin itu. Membuat kesan aku datang ke resepsi pernikahan ini dengan kostum minions dan berteriak _banana_!

"Duh, aku ketahuan deh." Joe cengar-cengir ke arah Anne dan Ichigo. Tapi mempelai wanita itu tidak peduli dan berhambur memeluk Joe. Mereka berciuman. Aku membelalakan mataku.

Aku menoleh ke Ichigo. Dia nyengir lebar padaku. Sepertinya ini PDA yang sering terjadi di hidupnya. Tidak bagiku.

"Maafkan aku Rukia-san. Aku menggunakanmu biar _kekasih_ mu ini tahu diri kalau ingin berdansa dengan isteri orang lain jangan terlalu lama. Walaupun kami mengenal dia sejak dia tidak mengerti bagaimana menggunakan stetoskop!" Joe menunjuk Ichigo dan Anne tertawa di pelukannya.

Ichigo mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke udara. Aku lagi-lagi tidak mengerti harus merespon apa. Joe bilang aku apa? Kekasih? Berhenti di sana, tolong. Ini di luar kuasaku.

Anne tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat. "Aku Anne. Anne Watanabe. Maafkan suamiku, Rukia-san. Mereka sejak di bangku kuliah memang sering.. ya kau tahu menggoda mesra satu sama lain." Ichigo dan Joe teriak protes. "Aku dokter sama seperti Ichigo dan Joe. Kami _classmate_ di fakultas kedokteran. Terima kasih sudah datang Rukia-san."

Senyumnya cantik sekali. Ada belasan Anne di kelas Ichigo yang berprofesi sama. Mengapa dia tidak memilih Anne yang lain? Oh, aku terdengar seperti kekasih yang cemburu. "Hey Kurosaki Ichigo mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan klan Watanabe bersama lady Rukia, huh?" Joe menggoda Ichigo.

Ichigo terdengar bergumam sial-kau-Joe. Kemudian dia menghampiri meja yang arcrylic itu bertuliskan.. oh, ya ampun—Kurosaki Ichigo. Tak mengherankan Kurosaki Isshin mendapat VIP. Anne duduk di sebelah kananku dan Joe duduk di kanan isterinya. Ichigo duduk di—

Dia tiba-tiba meraih wajahku dan melekatkan bibirnya di sudut kiri bibirku lalu segera duduk di meja yang bertuliskan namanya. Aku membeku. Momennya cepat sekali sebelum aku berekasi selain kaku di kursi ini. Aku menoleh kepada Anne yang melempar senyum cantiknya padaku dan Joe yang tampak tidak peduli. Memang PDA adalah hal paling normal bagi mereka.

Kami saling mengobrol. Aku sesekali tersenyum menaggapi cerita Anne, dan tidak sungkan tertawa karena mendengar godaan mesra khas Ichigo dan Joe, dan di selingi menyesap champagne yang belum di sentuh Joe tadi. Joe meletakkan lengannya di punggung Anne dan membawa dokter cantik itu ke pelukannya. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Aku menyaksikan dengan seksama pemandangan indah ini sambil bertanya-tanya, apa sangat membahagiakan menikah itu?

" _Excusez moi, madams et monsieurs_. Bolehkah saya meminta puteriku untuk berdansa denganku?" Kami menoleh ke pada pria tua yang tadi perannya sedang aku mainkan. Ayah Anne meminta izin kepada kami. Joe segera berdiri dan membawa Anne ke ayahnya sebelum itu dia mencium tangannya. " _Oui monsieurs. Elle attend dancer avec vous_."

Ayah Anne memeluk anaknya dan menoleh padaku. " _Bonjour madam_ Rukia _. Merci d'être venu_."

Aku segera bangkit dan merendahkan badanku sedikit ke arahnya. Aku tidak percaya lidahku untuk membalas sapaanya dalam bahasa Perancis. Aku menjawab saja dengan bahasa Inggris yang sudah aku latih berkali-kali. "How do you do."

Ayah Anne tersenyum dan pergi membawa Anne. Joe menoleh ke Ichigo dan mengganguk. Segera mengikuti di belakang Anne dan ayahnya. Kurosaki Isshin ternyata sudah duduk di bangku Anne tadi. Menuang champagne dari botol dan menyesapnya.

"Champagne memang pilihan tepat untuk perayaan." Dia menoleh ke Ichigo. "Aku tidak melihat kau datang, Ichigo?"

"Sengaja. Aku tidak mau terdeteksi oleh Ayah." Lelaki ini menjawab kalem. "Lagipula, mengapa Ayah datang? Anne dan Joe yang mengundangku."

Kurosaki-san menunjuk arcrylic di depanku kemudian meminum kembali champagne di gelasnya. Ichigo mangap. Reaksi yang sama sepertiku tadi. "Aku sahabat Pierre ingat, kau belum lahir saat aku ke Sorbonne."

Ichigo tampak tidak peduli. "Mengapa kau mau menemani pria ini, Rukia?"

Aku ingin menjawab, Kurosaki-san langsung menyahuti pertanyaan itu. "Agar Rukia-chan tahu bahwa menikah itu pilihan yang tepat dalam hidupnya. Aku ingin dia memilih untuk menikah."

Aku bengong. Dia tidak berkata seperti itu sebelumnya. Lagipula dari mana dia tahu bahwa aku berniat tidak ingin menikah? Kurosaki-san menatap Ichigo. Strawberry itu menatap balik dengan keheranan. Kemudian, tiba-tiba dia bergumam keras. "Oh, ya benar."

Lagi-lagi kode. Kali ini antara ayah dan anak. Reaksi terbaik untuk menaggapi ini adalah.. tidak bereaksi. Aku memandang ujung terusanku dan mulai melintingnya. Tangan kanan Ichigo mencegah tanganku melakukannya, meraih telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya di atas pangkuanku. Aku mengabaikan sensasi di perutku dan memfokuskan pikiranku pada percakapan Ichigo dan ayahnya. Mereka membicarakan Anne dan Joe. Menurut cerita Kurosaki-san, Pierre adalah keturunan Jepang-Perancis. Aku tidak heran dari namanya dan caranya mengajak bicara padaku. Sedangkan menurut cerita Ichigo, Joe rela belajar bahasa Perancis untuk meminta Pierre merestui hubungan mereka. Pantas Joe lancar juga berbahasa Perancis, kalau tidak begitu Pierre tidak menerima apabila Joe meminta restunya dalam bahasa Jepang. Mengerikan. Menurut Kurosaki-san, Pierre tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka karena khawatir Anne jauh darinya. Aku terkekeh, teringat drama dengan seiyuu gadungan bersama Kurosaki-san.

Ada yang aneh di sini. Aneh sekali karena mereka tampak memiliki hubungan ayah dan putera yang normal. Oh, sekali lagi.. ini sudah satu dekade lebih. Tiba-tiba Kurosaki-san bangkit dan meminta izin pulang. Aku bersiap beranjak tetapi ditahan oleh pria berjanggut itu. Dia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal dan biar Ichigo yang mengantar pulang ke apartemenku. Aku memeluknya dan dia berbisik, "Semoga kau berubah pikiran, Rukia-chan. Byakuya akan baik-baik saja. Dan jangan lupa mengikuti bridal bouquet toss."

Aku sebenarnya mengerti maksud Kurosaki-san, aku hanya.. _menolak_. Kemudian, dia mencium kepalaku sebelum melepas pelukannya. Menepuk bahu kanan Ichigo dan bergumam sambil berlalu, "Kembalikan dia ke apartemennya, Ichigo. Jangan kau sengaja membawa ke apartemenmu. Byakuya akan membakarmu hidup-hidup. Sampai jumpa."

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya dan tidak peduli. Aku ragu-ragu tersenyum. Pandanganku kembali ke Anne yang sedang berdansa dengan Pierre. Semua orang berkumpul di sana. Sedangkan Joe tampak tertawa-tawa bahagia bahagia dengan partner dansanya, seorang gadis sekitar umur delapan tahun berambut pirang.

"Kau tidak ingin berdansa, nona ballerina?" Ichigo bertanya. Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Sangat ingin berdansa. Kemudian aku ingat ketakutanku dan temuanku di studio Ishida.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Ichigo." Dia menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya ke kursiku. "Tentang?"

Aku sedang memilih kata-kataku dan Ichigo menunggu sembari melingkarkan lengan kanan ke bahuku. Kemudian membawa tangan kananku ke wajahnya. Mencium buku-buku jariku. Aku jadi lupa apa yang harus aku katakan padanya..

"Tentang apa, Rukia?" Dia menempelkan telapak tangan itu ke sisi wajahnya. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan rahangnya yang baru dicukur.

"T-tentang.. a-aku sebenarnya.. aku kemarin menemukan sesuatu di studio Ishida." Ichigo tidak memperhatikan bahwa aku tergagap karena perlakuannya ini. Dia sepertinya fokus dengan perkataanku.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mau menari atau berdansa lagi."

Ichigo tidak bergeming. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan dunia spiritualku. Orihime menyebutnya halusinasi. Tapi aku tidak berhalusinasi Ichigo! Shinigami mempunyai dunia di mana dia bisa bercakap-cakap dengan zanpakutou-nya. Kau juga memilikinya. Masalahnya, aku tersesat di sana."

"Aku sekarang sudah tahu siapa musuhku. Dan menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku."

Ichigo masih tidak bereaksi. Aku menarik tangan kananku dari wajahnya. "Di studio Ishida aku menemukan vinyl X & Y. Aku baru mengerti tentang _nya_. Apakah aku harus berterima kasih untuk itu?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "You are very welcome, my lady."

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Mengapa kau memilih X & Y? Ishida menyuruh kau mencari lagu romantis yang lain, tahu!" Kami tertawa bersama-sama.

"Itu bukan X and Y, tapi di baca—"

" _You and me_. Ya ya ya, aku selalu ingat Kurosaki." Memutar bola mataku.

"Kau tahu tidak mengapa Chris Martin membuat lirik X & Y itu?" Mata kecokelatannya berbinar-binar.

"Untuk isterinya kala itu, dan di album X & Y ada kode yang saling terhubung antar playlist A-side dan B-side.." Seribu kali Ichigo cerita tentang trivia Coldplay padaku.

"Benar. Tapi ada berita yang santer di kalangan fans, bahwa X dan Y itu tentang kromosom dalam sel makhluk hidup." _Okay_ Ibnu Sina ceritakan padaku tentang misteri kehidupan ini.

".. kromoson female memiliki dua kromosom X atau XX. Sedangkan kromosom male adalah satu kromosom X dan satu kromosom Y atau XY. Mudahnya untuk manusia, XX adalah kromosom untuk jenis kelamin perempuan, dan XY untuk kromosom jenis laki-laki. Perempuan mempunyai dua kromosom X, dan pria mempunya satu kromosom X dan yang membuat dia berbeda—satu kromosom Y. Sehingga, secara harfiah X adalah perempuan atau _you_ " Dia menunjuk padaku. "..dan Y adalah laki-laki atau _me_." Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Rahang ini sudah jatuh ke pangkuanku. "Jadi artinya itu.. kau dan aku."

Dia senyum-senyum.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"Pilihlah lagu yang lain saja, agar aku mudah mengerti."

Ichigo membuang nafas dengan berat. Aku cengengesan. Kasihan dokter ini hidup bersama dengan shinigami yang kecerdasannya hanya sebesar kacang di cookies coklat.

"Tentu saja tidak, tuan. Aku sangat menyukai lagu apapun yang kau mainkan untukku." Aku mendekat padanya. Mengelus rambut jingga-nya yang tepat di atas telinga."Apapun lagu itu, dan siapapun musisi yang memainkannya, yang ada di alam bawah sadarku hanya.. ada suaramu." Aku semakin mendekati telinganya dan berbisik. "Kau adalah musik yang paling indah di dalam hidupku."

Ichigo semakin mendekatkanku kepadanya. Dia meletakkan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku dan memeluknya. Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku dan memeluk erat. Aku melingkarkan lengan kiriku ke tengkuknya, dan tangan kananku mengelus rambut jingga yang berada di belakang kepalanya.

" _You and me floating on a tidal wave_ _.. together_."

Kali ini aku yang bernyanyi untuknya. Bagaimana aku tidak hapal, selalu muncul di dunia Inception itu. Oh, Ichigo benarkah kau mencintaiku? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku bereskan di dalam _sana_. Ingin sekali aku mencintaimu, tapi aku adalah wanita naïve dan egois. Aku orang yang gagal. Belum termasuk juga bodoh. Aku menangis diam-diam.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menyadari aku meneteskan air mata. Dia menghapusnya dengan jemarinya yang besar itu.

"Sstt Rukia, mengapa menangis? Hey.. lihat aku." Dia membawa kedua telapaknya untuk mengangkat wajahku yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Lihatlah dirimu, Rukia. Kau tidak mengerti betapa indah dirimu.."

Air mata ini masih berlinang. Kau juga tidak mengerti Ichigo aku gagal menyingkirkanmu dari ruang di hatiku.

"Aku meminta maaf, Rukia. Seharusnya aku menolongmu sejak awal. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sengaja membawamu ke dunia nyata dan repot-repot memintamu untuk mengambil kelas ballet dan seni peran?" Dia mengusap air mataku yang baru ke luar di sudut mata ini. "Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau terlepas dari pengaruh _nya_. Kau sudah melihat wujud wanita espada itu 'kan?" Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Dia meninggalkan 'bekas' di ingatanmu." Aku semakin merutuki diriku sendiri. "Kau bukan gagal, Rukia. Dia memanipulasi pikiranmu."

Tanpa sadar rahangku terbuka lebar. Ini fakta baru dan.. mengejutkan. Menjauhkan tubuhku dari Ichigo dan segera bangkit. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Dalam keadaan mata sembab aku berjalan—tidak setengah berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan menuju tempat yang tidak ada orang. Ternyata lokasi pernikahan Anne dan Joe dekat dengat pantai. Aku baru menyadari karena sepatuku sudah terbenam di pasir. Ichigo berteriak memanggilku, saat aku memutar badanku dia sudah mencengkram erat lenganku. Aku mengerang.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Rukia. Kau mau kemana?!" Dia berteriak di depan wajahku, belum pernah dia melakukan hal ini padaku. Dia yang sudah gila. Wajahnya merah sekali.

"Kau, kau bilang espada itu memanipulasiku. Aku harus membuka gerbang ke Hueco Mundo dan mencincangnya dengan pedangku!"

"Kau memang sudah gila, Rukia. Espada itu telah mati, kau yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi mengapa kau bilang dia memanipulasiku?!"

Ichigo mencoba mengontrol suaranya. " _Sayang_ , dengarkan aku.."

Dia menarik nafas dan tampak mengatur tensi yang begitu tinggi, segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauh dariku. "Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu.." Dia tampak berantakan.

"Espada itu telah mati, kau yang membunuhnya. Tapi karena dia pintar sekali memanipulasi, dia sengaja melakukannya. Oleh sebab itu, dia meninggalkan 'bekas' di dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Seolah dia masih hidup dan membuat ingatan palsu di sana. Aku, Inoue, dan Unohana-taichou telah menyelidiki bahwa keterkaitan antara hasratmu dan zanpakutou-mu harus sama kuat. Di waktu tertentu kau dan zanpakutou-mu harus muncul dan memusnahkan 'bekas' espada itu. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta Byakuya dan Ukitake Soul King agar kau tinggal dalam gigai-mu. Dan mengapa Inoue dan Mizuiro memintamu mengikuti kelas ballet dan seni peran, karena menari dan seni peran adalah _gift_ dan kau melakukannya secara natural. Kami sudah memprediksi bahwa dengan mengikuti hasratmu yaitu ballet, kau bisa membuka pintu spiritualmu sendiri dan memusnahkannya.."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan sejak dahulu, Ichigo."

"Waktu seperti mata pedang, Rukia. Di satu sisi apabila kau memusnahkannya dari awal, kau juga membunuh dirimu sendiri, dia adalah bagian darimu juga. Di satu sisi kau harus mengulur waktu agar kau bisa melepasnya secara perlahan tanpa jiwamu ikut terbunuh, namun sayangnya semakin lama waktu berjalan, maka dia semakin menggerogotimu ingatanmu." Kaien-dono melintas di kepalaku. "Kau tahu sekarang alasannya kau ingin menenggelamkan diri, Rukia? Tujuan espada itu untuk membuat kau mati perlahan-lahan dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri.."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras, hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Ichigo kembali mendekat dan mengusap lembut genggamanku dengan ibu jarinya. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu, apabila kau benar-benar sudah termanipulasi, kau mungkin sudah menenggelamkan diri. Kau sangat kuat hingga bertahan sampai saat ini.."

Aku adalah orang yang gagal, sangat bodoh, belum terhitung sebagai orang yang naïve.

"Pulanglah Ichigo ke apartemenmu. Aku ingin pulang ke Soul Society." Ada gumpalan benang kusut di kepalaku, aku harus mengurainya.

"Aku tidak ing—"

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Ichigo. Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk melawannya."

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Rukia. Melunaklah sebentar. Kau dalam kerasnya kemarahan."

"Kau sudah membantu banyak, Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Ekspresinya tidak bisa di baca. Mulutnya tertutup rapat.

Lalu, dia mengangguk. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Sekarang pergilah ke Soul Society."

Rahangnya mengeras. Dia kesal denganku yang keras kepala.

"Jangan kembali."

Hatiku terjatuh ke dasar perutku. Aku menelan ludah. Aku telah menyeret paksa kesabarannya.

Aku tidak menyangka dia berkata seperti itu. Dia sekarang berbalik dan tidak menghiraukanku yang telah mati rasa. Oh, aku harus berhadapan dengan keegoisanku sendiri. Besok aku mendapati Kurosaki Ichigo menikahi Anne yang lain. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya.

Lihatlah Ichigo, dia adalah kebahagiaan dalam sekotak coklat. Tidak terhingga rasa manisnya. Sangat lembut perlakuannya. Dia adalah tangerine sky yang indah, yang menutup hari dengan istimewa. Merubah ketidakmungkinan menjadi keajaiban. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan yang seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya, sekalipun aku hidup di dunia parallel yang lain. Aku adalah orang paling bodoh yang memilih mencicipi racun pahit dari diriku sendiri. Aku adalah orang yang tinggal di gelembung keangkuhan, dan aku membiarkan diriku di dalamnya.

Ichigo kembalilah dan hantui hidupku lagi. Berputarlah lagi di orbitku. Aku berkebutuhan melihatmu seperti matahari yang mengawali pagi. Aku ingin kembali ke pelukanmu seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, tidakkah it—

"Mengapa kau masih di sana, Kuchiki."

Aku mengadahkan wajahku yang bersimbah air mata. Ternyata aku mematung sejak tadi. Aku seharusnya berlari dan membuka gerbang Senkaimon.

"Kau tidak mau menyudahi pertengkaran ini? Kau mau berdebat apa lagi."

Kalau aku meminta maaf padanya. Aku adalah orang yang penuh penolakan dan kebutuhanku akan dirinya tidak terpenuhi. Pepatah kuno terngiang di telingaku, dengan berkelahi Anda tidak pernah merasa cukup, namun dengan mengalah Anda memperoleh lebih dari yang Anda harapakan. Karena yang diinginkan orang yang bertengkar adalah pertengkaran lagi. Sedangkan orang yang akan memaafkan membutuhkan pengakuan akan kesalahan. Itu saja.

"A-aku masih di sini, untuk memandangi punggungmu yang marah dan menelan keegoisanku sendiri, Kurosaki." Aku kesulitan antara berbicara dan menangis.

Dia tidak bergeming.

"Kau tahu Ichigo. Aku mengigit lenganku agar aku sadar bahwa.. kau nyata. Kau yang membangunkan aku dari _Inception_ -ku sendiri."

"Kau bukan penggemar sutradara Christopher Nolan, Rukia." Aku lupa ini istilah Ishida. Tapi siapa peduli, aku sedang berterus terang.

Mataku mentapnya dengan kesungguhan.

"Aku mau menjadi penggemar berat film Christoper Nolan, aku mau mendengarkan seluruh album dari musik Coldplay. Aku mau terjaga di tengah malam agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu saat kau di sisi lain dunia ini, aku mau mendengar seluruh celotehmu tentang kameramu, photomu, dan trivia yang aku tidak mengerti tentang dunia ini. Aku mau, Ichigo." Aku berkata lirih. "Aku rela lidah ini digigit gerahamku agar aku fasih berbahasa Inggris dan Perancis." Dia sekarang tertawa. "Aku rela melakukannya.."

Oke, sekarang kau tampak bodoh dan sedang mengakui bahwa aku hanya.. naïve.

"Aku tersanjung, Rukia." Dia tersenyum di seberang sana. Aku sudah tidak peduli tentang _pride_. Aku baru saja menelannya.

"Sekarang pergilah, Joe dan Anne mungkin menunggumu. A-aku di sini untuk merutuki kebodohanku saja."

" _Okay_." Dia senyum-seyum lalu berbalik. Sepersekian detik selanjutnya dia menghadapkan tubuhnya lagi ke arahku, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku mengadahkan wajahku lagi, dan dia berkata lantang di antara pasir putih, gulungan riak ombak, dan langit biru yang terhampar. Udara menghantarkan kalimat itu ke telingaku.

"Kau tahu, Rukia. Aku hanya dua kali jatuh cinta seumur hidupku. Pertama tentu saja dengan ibuku." Aku memperhatikan angin menggoda rambutnya.

".. yang kedua dengan shinigami aneh yang datang ke hidupku bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan dia sepertinya baru saja berubah pikiran dan kemungkinan bersedia untuk menikah denganku kelak.." 

_Dia seperti apa yang selalu ku nantikan aku inginkan_

 _Dia melihatku apa adanya seakan kusempurna_

 _Dia bukakan pintu hatiku yang lama tak bisa kupercayakan cinta  
_

 _Hingga dia di sini memberiku harapan_

* * *

Oh, hello again. Rukia is here. I apologize for..everything. I am not perfect, so does this story. Don't blame on her, blame on me! This idea of this chapter (she said to me) after she watched TED Talk video recorded in 2007. Her favorite director—J.J. Abrams was talking in it and..suddenly the idea was around. J.J. Abrams is superb. 

**Author's Epilog:**

*PDA : Public Display of Affection, semacam menunjukan kemesraan di depan publik.

Saya sedang travel dan PC sedang bermasalah, solusinya menggunakan microsoft online sangat membantu mengerjakan fanfiction ini, tapi.. lebih nyaman mengerjakan di properti sendiri. Saya sadari bahwa saya melakukan kesalahan yang kecil dan beberapa hal lain yang mengejutkan adalah—memberikan sedikit sentuhan cinta saya di sini. Saya sedikit panik ketika mengetahui bahwa saya telah menulis hingga akhir chapter dan harus posting ini semua ke website FFNet dan menuang air demi menghilangkan dahaga akan lanjutan fanfiction ini. Saya senang membaca semua review Anda. Lain kesempatan silahkan beritahu email Anda dan kita akan berdiskusi bersama-sama tentang topik di chapter ini. 

Track #9 dan track#10 dalam proses.. 'recording'. Kita perlahan dulu ya masuk per-track di B-side ini. 

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan,

Salam, 

-R 

*terserah Rim mau ngomong apa yang penting.. MERDEKA! Dirgahayu Indonesia ke-70! Tinggikan gelas kalian, mari kita toss di udara dengan Kopi Toraja, Susu Kuda Liar Sumbawa, Bir pletok, Dawet Ayu, Es Cendol, dan.. ENDONESIA, EN-DO-NE-SI-AAAA! 

Replaying Session:

1st guest: sumpah saya senang. Terima kasih. Eheheh.

Malas login: saya sedang mengerjakan dongeng sebenarnya, dongeng tentang Rukia dan Ichigo. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review.

Miss Cry: It's super okay for me, my lady. Fic sekelas FSG? Saya belum pernah membacanya, mungkin kamu bisa memberikan beberapa referensi. Oh, terima kasih reviewnya.

Zircon: Alright capt. Terima kasih atas review masukannya. Ehhehe.

Darries: Jangan sedih begitu, semua baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Kalau tidak baik-baik saja belum berakhir berarti. Hhahaha. Terima kasih atas review-nya.

2nd guest: Okay, kamu memanggil author dengan thor, tapi anggapan saya adalah Thor, sang dewa petir di Marvel Universe. Hahhaha. I am Thor. Saya yang kelewat ge-er. Terima kasih sudah review ya.


	4. B-side: The Beatles - Across The Univers

**Author's Prolog** : Mohon kembali duduk di kursi dan pastikan sabuk pengaman Anda terpasang sempurna. Sebab perjalanan kita sekarang tidak-sesuai-rencana.

 **Disclaimer** : All original Bleach Anime/Manga characters belong to Kubo Tite.

 **About The Water**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By Rimrim-chan**

B-side:

 **Track #9: The Beatles –** _ **Across The Universe**_

 **Genre: Psychedelic Rock/Pop**

 **Release: 1970**

 **Album: Let It Be**

 **Label: Parlophone; Capitol**

 _Namaku Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Aku tentu saja shinigami_

 _Walaupun aku ada di dunia nyata_

 _..itu tidak mengubahku_

 _menjadi yang bernyawa_

Sejak aku mendengar kebenaran yang terjadi selama satu dekade ini di tepi pantai setelah pernikahan Anne dan Joe, aku bertekad untuk waras sepenuhnya. Aku tidak hanya melatih fisik dan mental, termasuk menjejalkan berbagai referensi ke kepalaku yang istilahnya sering didiskusikan Orihime dan Ichigo. Aku tak ubahnya seorang shinigami muda di shinigami academy, hanya saja sekarang apabila aku gagal dalam tahap akhir, bukannya predikat tidak lulus yang menghantuiku, tapi lebih buruk dari itu—kematian.

Bagaiamanpun ini adalah duniaku. Hanya aku yang tahu seperti apa di dalamnya. Sekalipun kami sudah mempelajari teori dari berbagai referensi yang dimiliki peneliti dari Soul Society dan peradaban manusia, tetap akulah yang paling mengerti bagaimana mengaplikasikannya. Sama halnya seperti siapa yang paling tahu dalam memilih biji kopi yang paling masak dari pohonnya? Luwak mengendusnya dengan insting bahwa biji yang masak sempurna pasti sangat nikmat rasanya.

Unohana taichou, Orihime, dan Ichigo dengan sabar membantuku. Mulai dari latihan fisik shinigami-ku, melatih pikiranku, mengontrol emosi, menyempurnakan tingkat kidou-ku, hingga aku ke Uruhara untuk mempelajari hal-hal yang Ishida sering menyebutnya— _Inception_ pada orang aneh itu.

"Menurut teorimu, air adalah media yang paling sering menghubungkan kau dan dunia spiritualmu. Sekarang apa yang bisa membuat unsur itu muncul kembali?" Uruhara berdiskusi denganku di ruang bawah tanah tokonya. Benihime tampak tertancap di tanah. Aku bisa merasakan zanpakutou itu terlibat dalam percakapan kami, namun hanya Uruhara yang mampu berkomunikasi dengannya.

Aku belum memikirkan hingga ke titik itu. "Air adalah salah satu unsur penyusun semesta. Dugaanku itu juga yang menyusun struktrur _dunia_ yang lain."

Uruhara tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau butuh bertukar pikiran dengan kapten Hitsugaya? Zanpakutou miliknya adalah es, terbentuk dari air."

Aku berpendapat sebaliknya. "Air butuh unsur lain. Misalkan api. Air adalah lawan dari api. Keberadaan mereka tidak bisa di satukan dalam satu media, namun saling membutuhkan. Seperti bulan dan matahari."

"Apa kau berniat pergi sendirian ke _sana_? Ada hal yang belum pernah diuji coba untuk mencoba beberapa teorimu, Kuchiki-san. Berbeda dengan Ichigo, dia memiliki sumber kekuatan yang tidak terbatas dan tidak diketahui potensi yang lainnya. Jangan tersinggung, Kuchiki-san, kau tahu bahwa Ichigo bukan seorang shinigami daiko biasa, ya 'kan? Bukankah kedatanganmu ke rumahnya saat itu karena kaulah yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan shingami-nya." Uruhara berkata hati-hati, menunggu tanggapanku.

Aku tidak tersinggung. Apabila aku sakit hati karena ucapan Uruhara, jelas aku kekanakan. Iri pada hal yang tidak mungkin kau saingi. Kekuatan Ichigo memang aneh. Aku sudah merasakannya saat pertama kali aku memindahkan sebagian kekuatanku padanya dahulu. Kalau dia tidak kuat, tidak mungkin kekuatanku tersedot semuanya.

"Lagipula unsur selain air ini akan membantumu dalam berkonsentrasi akan kekuatan shinigamimu yang paling sejati." Uruhara berkata kembali. "Dampak sampingan lainnya, perpaduan unsur ini akan membantumu dalam memindahkan shinigami lain ke dalam duniamu. Apabila kau mengandalkan kekuatanmu sendiri, energi yang kau miliki akan habis bahkan sebelum kau mencapai dunia spiritualmu. Butuh unsur lain yang tidak bertentangan, tapi.. saling menyatu dan tentu saja, tidak menghancurkan keduanya." Uruhara mengadahkan wajahnya ke udara kosong di atas. Terhampar langit biru yang dia ciptakan sendiri di ruang bawah tanah ini.

Seketika neuron di otak manusiaku tersambung cepat, bagai kejutan aliran listrik. Sebuah konsep baru muncul ke permukaan. Uruhara berpikiran sama denganku, dia memamerkan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan itu padaku. Ini pertanda baik.

Kami berdua nyengir bersamaan. "Udara."

Uruhara menarik Benihime dari tanah lalu mengayunkannya di udara kosong. Seperti yang aku duga, zanpakutou itu sedang berbicara dengannya. Detik berikutnya dia berada di belakangku. Aku mengayunkan Shirayuki tepat di sebelah kiri, membuat pertahanan. Terjadi bunyi yang dihasilkan dari kedua metal yang saling bertemu. Apa pendapat Benihime tentang _udara_ , Uruhara?

"Ada baiknya kau perlu berkunjung ke Byakuya lebih sering, Rukia. Dia kesepian." Uruhara nyengir di balik Benihime. Sepertinya itu adalah saran dari zanpakutou yang feminine itu.

"Untuk mempelajari kaligrafi alih-alih meditasi, begitukah menurut zanpakutoumu?" Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan kalimat sarkasme.

Dia menyerang sisi kananku yang tidak ada pertahanan. Aku melompat menghindar, Benihime sepertinya tersinggung aku sindir agak feminine, dia masih mencecarku. Aku semakin mundur ke belakang dan menguatkan kakiku dalam posisi kuda-kuda ke tanah.

"Benar sekali Kuchiki. Kau kuat sebagai prajurit shinigami. Tapi, itu belum cukup apabila kau tidak menenangkan kepalamu dan mengendalikan emosi dalam jiwamu. Itu adalah hal penting untuk spiritualmu. Kau tak ubahnya Ichigo saat remaja." Uruhara menyindirku.

Ironis.

Aku mengayunkan Shirayuki tepat di atas bahu kirinya. Sepersekian detik dia terkejut, sayangnya dia berhasil memblok seranganku. Aku menarik kembali zanpakutou ini dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu. Aku tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan."

"Aku tahu kau shingami terpilih. Aku tidak pernah keliru dalam melihat masa depan di dalam jiwamu." Uruhara nyengir. Aku tidak menghiraukan kalimatnya, tidak yakin ini pujian atau sindiran berbalut cokelat . Manis diluar, bom di dalam.

Menarik pedangku untuk membentuk pola dalam membuka Senkaimon. Membuka gerbang spiritual mengapa tidak ada pola tertentu? Spiritual adalah misteri. Sesaat pedangku bergersekan dengan partikel udara, Uruhara menahan ayunan pedangku agar perhatianku teralihkan.

"Jangan kau lupa, Kuchiki-san. Sematang apapun teori dan rencanamu, selalu pikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Tidak mungkin kemenangan tidak ada penukaran yang sederajat."

* * *

0-0

Peringatan sebentuk kalimat yang diberitakan secara berulang, hanya saja dalam bentuk yang negatif. Diriku selalu siap menerima terpaan. Yang dimaksud di sini bukan secara fisik, tapi kesiapan aku secara mental. Aku sangat siap apabila ini adalah pertarungan terakhirku, artinya aku siap untuk mati yang sesungguhnya. Tapi hal terburuk adalah yang mati bukan ragaku, tetapi jiwaku. Itulah yang maksud peringatan Uruhara.

Apabila jiwa seorang shinigami telah mati, sia-sia dia menjadi dewa kematian. Dia sendiri sudah mati di dalamnya. Ada banyak pemicu bila jiwa mati. Salah satunya ketidakterimaan dirinya akan hal di luar kuasanya. Misalnya seseorang yang dia cintai mati secara tragis. Itulah yang selalu hadir di mimpiku. Bagaimana bila Nii-sama, Renji, Ichigo, atau teman-temanku terbunuh?

 _Well_ , ini agak berlebihan. Karena pertarungan ini ada di dalam dunia spiritualku. Namun, kejadian yang terjadi dengan Ichigo beberapa tahun yang lalu aku jadikan sebagai tolak ukur. Ichigo bangkit menjadi setengah hollow dan shinigami. Oh, dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Beruntungnya dia adalah shinigami yang kuat, mengendalikan dunia spiritualnya untuk merebut kembali haknya sebagai pemilik sejati.

Musuh yang sesungguhnya adalah nyata hadir di dalam diri ini, yang membisikan kesenangan sesaat.

Prediksi sejauh ini adalah peristiwa aku membunuh Kaien-dono pasti akan terjadi padaku. Aku dihadapkan pada pilihan: aku harus membunuh Espada itu sendiri dari dalam _atau_ orang lain yang akan melakukannya untukku. Apabila seseorang itu menolak maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku secara sadar menggorok leherku sendiri. Bunuh diri adalah pilihan yang paling baik.

Aku berpikir seperti itu tanpa getir. Kematian bukan pilihan yang buruk sepertinya. Apakah dulu Kaien-dono berpikir seperti ini?

Aku melangkah pelan di beranda samping kediaman Kuchiki, udara menghantarkan kesunyian. Tempat sempurna untuk berbaur dengan ketenangan. Uruhara dan Benihime memiliki rekomendasi yang bagus untuk meditasi. Lagipula, ini adalah Jumat malam. Waktu untuk Nii-sama.

Nii-sama membuka percakapan dengan kesiapanku. Aku hanya membuka sedikit padanya, biar sisanya aku yang akan menyelesaikan. Nii-sama pasti sudah berdiskusi dengan Ichigo perihal kemajuan dalam diriku.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan kaitan antara air dengan alam spiritualmu, Rukia?" Nii-sama bertanya setelah dia menelan potongan ikan salmon. Penasaran pastilah menggelitik Nii-sama.

Aku mengadahkan wajahku dan meletakan alat makan yang sedang aku gunakan. "Aku menyadarii kejanggalan yang terjadi. Hingga keanehan itu mengerucut menjadi kesimpulan bahwa ada kunci untuk membuka alam spiritualku, tanpa aku harus tidak sadarkan diri."

Nii-sama menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya. "Awalnya aku selalu mendapati diriku kebingungan setiap kali aku menari. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku selalu terbangun di tempat yang tidak terduga. Aku sadar sepenuhnya aku menari, lalu aku terbangun di tempat yang janggal. Aku selalu mendapati diriku dalam keadaan lembab, seperti aku _tenggelam_ ke dalam bejana berisi air."

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau terbangun pukul empat pagi di lantai kamar mandi?" Nii-sama mencondongkan badannya ke arahku sedikit.

Aku membenarkan fakta itu. "Aku ingat sekali aku tertidur di ranjang, dan tiba-tiba terbangun di lantai kamar mandi. Saat aku berlatih ballet aku kembali tidak sadarkan diri dan tebangun di lantai studio Ishida atau di apartemen Ichigo atau terbangun di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Seperti di barrack divisi tiga belas atau basement Uruhara."

"Apakah kau disorientasi waktu?" Aku menyembunyikan terkejutku. Wow. Nii-sama bisa menduga hingga sejauh ini dan menamai fenomena kegilaanku dengan istilah 'disorientasi waktu'? Nii-sama mempunyai selera baru dalam genre film, mungkin kemarin dia bersama Kurosaki-san duduk bersama menonton film garapan James Cameron dan Christopher Nolan.

"Aku tidak menyimpulkan sampai ke sana Nii-sama.." _Oh, jelas sekali kecerdasanku hanya sebesar kacang di cookies cokelat. Mana mungkin aku terpikir istilah aneh itu_. "..hingga Ishida dan Orihime menyebutkan padaku bahwa ini bukan hanya disorientasi waktu, tetapi juga disorientasi _ruang_."

"Disorientasi ruang dan waktu. Bagaimana ilmu pengetahuan manusia bisa menduga alam pikiran spiritual shinigami?" Nii-sama mungkin bingung, aku jauh lebih bingung! Aku ingin jujur pada Nii-sama bahwa tingkat kecerdasanku hanya sebesar kacang di cookies cokelat, agar dia memakluminya dan menyesal bertanya padaku.

Kesulitan tingkah menengah bagiku adalah menceritakan kembali dengan bahasa yang paling umum digunakan. Apabila ada Ichigo, dia mengerti bagaimana mengibaratkan ilmu pengatahuan, daya berpikir manusia, ditambah jagad raya akan menyatu bagai tepung terigu dicampur dengan telur, _abakadabra_ jadilah Dunkin' Donuts.

"Kemungkinan karena aku tidak hidup dalam ingatanku sendiri. Ketidakmampuanku dalam mengakses memoriku, ingatan, bahkan kesadaran. Manipulasi pikiranku. Jelas saja aku terkadang tidak bisa membedakan yang nyata, mimpi, atau halusinasi. Ada yang salah dengan otakku. Bukan jiwaku yang sakit, yang selama ini kita duga. Pikiran dan jiwa berkesinambungan dengan spiritual shinigami dimana zanpakutou masing-masing hidup. Apabila salah satu ada yang salah maka secara keseluruhan akan terganggu, itulah sebabnya terjadi disorientasi ruang dan waktu."

Bahkan aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri bahwa lidahku mampu merangkai kata yang terdengar seperti penyair kontemporer. Nii-sama menyesap air dalam cangkirnya. Ini sinyal yang baik, bahwa Nii-sama mengerti setiap kata yang aku paksa keluar dari mulut ini.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada gigiku dalam mekanisme mengunyah. Ternyata aku keliru. Nii-sama meletakan cangkirnya dan sepertinya belum menunjukkan indikasi menyudahi diskusi yang tidak diketahui sampai berapa episode lagi.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu dalam hal ini, Rukia?"

Proses mengunyahku berhenti mendadak. "Aku sangat menghargai itu Nii-sama. Aku butuh banyak meditasi kali ini. Jelas sekali ini hanya bisa aku lakukan sendiri. Walaupun Uruhara menyarankan agar aku berlatih mediatasi denganmu."

"Semua level kapten pasti memiliki tingkat meditasi yang mendalam. Kau pasti mengerti."

"Benar, Nii-sama."

"Hanya saja aku meragukan bahwa kau mencapai meditasi yang sangat dalam. Maaf Rukia, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu, hanya saja aku khawatir bahwa meditasimu kali ini terasa sangat sulit dari yang sering kau lakukan, ini disebabkan kau belum mampu _memperbaiki_ ingatanmu. Itulah mengapa aku _setuju_ dengan dugaan Kurosaki bahwa kau harus menyentuh alam spiritualmu dengan cara yang lain, dengan hasrat alamimu yaitu menari, dan itu hanya bisa kau lakukan di dunia nyata."

Aku kehilangan selera makan.

"Apa selama sepuluh tahun terakhir aku melewatkan hal penting _tentangmu_ , Nii-sama? Karena ingatanku hilang _separuh_?" Pertanyaan ini seperti seorang gadis kecil yang bertanya apakah ayahnya pernah sekali tidak mencintainya.

Nii-sama menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Aku menunggu.

"Kau mungkin hidup dalam ingatan yang keliru, tapi aku tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai orang lain dalam wujudmu. Kau tetap Kuchiki Rukia. Kau.. kau hanya kehilangan momentum bagaimana mencintai dirimu sendiri dan menikmati hidup."

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengontrol emosiku. Mengakui dalam hati bahwa betapa aku membenci kesialanku. Aku menyia-nyiakan hidupku, tidak hidup di masa lalu, masa kini, atau masa depan, aku tidak hidup di waktu manapun. Itukah alasan mengapa kita harus menjadi diri kita sendiri? Karena seperti itulah peruntukannya. Betapa meruginya seseorang yang berharap menjadi orang lain daripada memiliki hidup dalam sebuah nama yang telah diberikan oleh ayah mereka.

"Nii-sama apa aku melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai pemimpin? Apa aku selama ini memimpin dalam keadaan lalim?" Ngeri aku membayangkan bahwa aku bukanlah seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana. Bagaimana aku bisa memimpin orang lain sedangkan aku kehilangan kontrol untuk memimpin diri sendiri? "Bagaimana keadaan pasukanku, Nii-sama?"

"Kau tidak memiliki pasukan, Rukia."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ada kawat transparan yang menjerat leherku, melilitkan dengan kekuatan yang besar. Menyempitkan saluran pernafasanku, sehingga mendesak pita suaraku hancur di dalam.

"Bukankah aku kehilangan seluruh pasukanku, Nii-sama?" Aku bertanya. "Aku yang gagal memimpin mereka dalam perang sepuluh tahun lalu.." Suaraku tenggelam perlahan.

Nii-sama mengambil nafas berat. Sepertinya dia berusaha memilih kata yang sesuai. "Kau bukan jenderal perang, kau tidak memiliki pasukan, dan kau tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap siapapun. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sepuluh tahun adalah tindakan heroik. Itulah sebabnya Ukitake Soul King menjadikanmu kapten divisi terakhir."

Secara tidak terduga masuk oksigen baru dari hidungku. Udara segar ini kambali mengisi rongga pernafasanku yang menyempit tadi. "Lalu pasukan siapa yang mayatnya mengapung di sungai?" Aku bertanya hati-hati, khawatir Nii-sama 'lah yang sedang memanipulasiku.

"Apa kau merasa telah membunuh puluhan ribu pasukan dengan sekali ayunan Zanpakutou-mu?" Aku mencoba mengingat. Namun, sungguh disayang aku tidak memiliki ingatan akannya, seberapapun kerasnya aku mencoba mengulang tragedi itu, yang muncul hanyalah mayat-mayat terapung dalam air berwarna merah..

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mampu memanggil ingatan yang _itu_ , Nii-sama. Aku hanya mengingat bahwa aku menggunakan bankai yang.. yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan kekuatannya selama ini, sehingga membunuh Espada wanita itu dan…"

Aku tidak mampu mengenang sebuah memori.

Aku kehilangan potongan ingatan bagian setelahnya. Aku hanya ingat aku terbangun di kamarku di kediaman Kuchiki dan tak sanggup hidup setelahnya. Lalu ingatan penting apa yang hilang di antara peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu dan bertahun-tahun setelahnya?

Daya ingatku memang lemah. Jelas sekali ingatanku dimanipulasi sepenuhnya oleh wanita Espada itu. Dalam rentang satu dekade lebih aku hidup dalam ingatan yang keliru. Nii-sama benar bahwa aku tidak bisa menikmati hidup ini. Yang benar saja selama satu dekade aku berulang kali uji coba bunuh diri?

Aku hidup dalam kebohongan yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Aku memelihara Espada yang menggerogoti ingatanku, dan perlahan membunuhku dari dalam. Kalau begini lebih baik aku mati saja dari dahulu. Tunggu? Ini keinginanku atau keinginan Espada wanita itu?

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya kalau kau tidak mampu memanggil ingatan itu, Rukia." Nii-sama membawa aku kembali ke dalam ruang makan.

"Maafkan aku Nii-sama. Aku memaksakan diriku mencoba mengigat." Sekalipun Nii-sama berbohong. Aku tetap percaya padanya, jadi apapun yang dia berikan padaku akan aku simpan dalam kotak ingatan di dalam kepalaku. Ingatan penting itu adalah aku tidak memiliki pasukan dan aku tidak tahu mayat pasukan siapa yang aku lihat bergelimpangan. Sudah jelas aku tidak bertanggung jawab akan mereka. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti hubungannya apa dengan potongan ingatanku yang hilang.

Naomi-san dan Naoki-san menggeser pintu ruang makan dan membawakan kami makanan penutup. Naomi-san tahu aku sangat menyukai kue cokelat hangat dengan krim dan strawberry di atasnya. Kau tahu ketika kau memotong kue itu, cokelat kental langsung meleleh dari dalamnya. Aku lupa nama kue ini, sehingga aku menamainya saja dengan sebutan kue kebahagiaan-tak-bersyarat. _Oh_ , nama yang norak, aku tahu.

Wajah Ichigo terlintas di kepalaku. Bagiku Ichigo itu ibarat sekotak cokelat yang tak terhingga rasa manisnya. Kalau kue ini seperti.. seperti apa? Oh seperti kebahagiaan-tak-bersyarat tentu saja!

Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Di antara momen yang tidak menyenangkan tersimpan yang istimewa. Meskipun aku tahu, para lelaki—terutama Ichigo membenci bila dipuji bagai sekotak cokelat. _Ini pembunuhan karakterku, Rukia_! dia pasti protes seperti itu.

Lelaki tidak peduli dengan ekspresi wanita yang cekikan bahagia ketika merasakan cokelat ini saat lumer di lidah mereka. Yang mereka sadari hanyalah menikmati kue ini dan ingin segera menghabiskannya, peduli amat dengan apa itu kebahagian-tak-bersyarat. Tak terkecuali Nii-sama. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku cekikikan dalam hati karena kue rasa surga ini. Nii-sama memang menikmatinya dan tampak terkontrol. Walaupun dalam bayanganku ada alter ego Nii-sama yang menikmati setiap gigitannya dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan pula.

"Rukia.." Aku kembali dari awan berisi lelehan cokelat hangat.

"Memang bukan saat yang tepat mengatakan ini." Nii-sama berkata setalah suapan terakhirnya. "Seharusnya Hisana yang mengatakan ini kepadamu, bahwa kami sangat ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Kau pantas hidup seperti yang kau inginkan dan memilih pasangan hidup yang kau cintai."

Aku merasakan cokelat ini meleleh di sanubariku.

Aku memandang Nii-sama yang berkata sambil tersenyum kepada mangkuk kosong. "Hisana sekali pernah berkata padaku, saat kau masih bayi.. bagi Hisana kau seperti segelas cokelat hangat di tengah salju yang dingin, yang aromanya menenangkan saat dihirup, yang mampu menghangatkan tangan saat disentuh, tawamu seperti manisnya cokelat yang bertahan di lidah dan meninggalkan kesan istimewa dalam ingatannya.. kapanpun dia menyebut namamu."

Kami tertawa pelan bersama. Hisana nee-san, tidak 'kah kau tahu bahwa Nii-sama seperti kue yang kebahagian-tak-bersyarat ini?

* * *

0-0

Kakiku melangkah keluar dari gerbang senkaimon. Setelah kunjunganku dengan Unohana Taichou, aku memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat untuk mengambil kembali hidupku dari Espada yang telah merenggutnya. Sesuai dengan keterangan Nii-sama bahwa aku tidak memiliki pasukan, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi divisi tiga belas dan memperhatikan setiap detail di sana. Aku ke sana bukan untuk mencari kebenaran, tapi memastikan bahwa Nii-sama tidak berbohong padaku. Seluruh jiwaku sangat percaya kepada Nii-sama, hanya saja aku kehilangan bagian potongan ingatanku, aku tidak memiliki daftar orang-orang yang aku percayai.

Aku sadari sehebat apapun kekuatanku untuk menumpas Hollow, Espada dan Arrancar, aku butuh sekolompok orang untuk mempersiapkanku dalam mengumpulkan rekam jejak ingatanku. Pernahkah kau membayangkan bertahun-tahun lalu Ichigo pergi ke Soul Society untuk menolongku _sendirian_? Tentu dia akan mati walaupun lawannya hanya Bonnie—babi kebanggaan Ganju. Kau masih ingat tim terbaik yang Ichigo punya? Mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman, tetapi partner, dan orang-orang kepercayaan Ichigo. Bahkan Uruhara termasuk orang-orang itu. Walaupun kami tahu, Ichigo sangat enggan menyebutkan Uruhara sebagai partner dalam melatihnya dahulu. Uruhara pasti terkekeh di balik kipasnya itu.

Atas pengalaman Ichigo itu, aku membuat daftar orang-orang yang aku percayai. Walaupun kau tahu sudah jelas orang-orang terdekatku adalah orang terpercaya, tapi ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk menghubungkan setiap titik dalam stasiun ingatanku. Ini perkerjaan mudah, tapi aku harus berkerja ekstra dalam prosesnya.

Saat aku mengunjungi divisi tiga belas aku menyembunyikan reiatsu dan menyelinap ke sana. Ini seperti kau datang ke kantormu dan menghindari kamera pengawas. Konyol sekali. Aku mengunjungi perpustakaan divisi itu dan menengok beberapa sejarah kapten divisi yang pernah memimpin. Koneksi terhubung antara masa bakti Ukitake taichou dan aku. Bahkan aku melihat biografiku sendiri di sana, dan aku merasa heran mengapa aku tidak memiliki ingatan akan semua peristiwa penting dalam hidupku yang tertuang di dalam semua referensi ini. Setelahnya aku mengunjungi arena latihan prajurit shinigami di sana, aku memperhatikan bahwa mereka memiliki teknik bertarung yang mirip dengan permainan anggar. Permainan anggar adalah salah satu cabang olahraga manusia. Aku tahu anggar karena aku menekuni ballet, Ishida juga pernah menyebutkan bahwa aku menari ballet karena gerakannya mirip olahraga anggar. Stasiun ingatanku menghubungkan dengan waktu yang hilang. Aku mengenali ballet beberapa tahun setelah peristiwa naas itu, artinya di waktu sebelumnya aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Ada kemungkinan akulah yang mengajari mereka teknik ini dalam rentang waktu ingatanku yang kosong. Apakah mereka sebagian dari pasukanku saat itu atau ini adalah generasi setelahnya? Kalau diperhatikan cara mereka bertarung, berarti mereka adalah generasi baru, maka generasi ini mendahulukan generasi sebelumnya. Benarkah generasi sebelumnya telah musnah karena kelalaianku?

Usahaku dalam mencari bukti belum berhenti sampai di situ. Aku kembali ke apartemenku dan menunggu Ichigo di sana. Dia bilang ingin pergi makan malam denganku. Aku menutup gerbang senkaimon dengan rapat, dan mengembalikan sode no shirayuki dalam sarung katana. Aku melompat ke dalam gigai buatan Uruhara, dan bergegas membersihkan diri layaknya manusia.

Bagaimana dengan Kurosaki Isshin yang bertahun-tahun menjadi manusia? Apakah dia sudah memiliki nyawa yang sesungguhnya? Aku bahkan bingung dengan ketiga anaknya, terutama Ichigo. Dia adalah bagian dari seluruh dunia. Ada bagian dalam jiwanya yang dimiliki sebagian dunia yang lain, dan menyimpan kekuatan dalam sebagian yang lainnya?

Aku menertawai pikiranku yang berlebihan. Bagaimana cara filsuf, penyair, scientist, economist, dan artist berpikir? Ini misteri bagiku.

Jangankan mereka, cara berpikir Ichigo saja aku tidak mengerti. Ichigo selalu penuh kejutan. Bagiku Ichigo seperti sekotak cokelat. Selalu manis dan kau tidak tahu manis yang seperti apa dalam setiap gigitannya persis menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Seperti ide makan malam kali ini. Perlakuannya sangat sederhana dan semanis cokelat. Mana pernah aku berpikir bahwa atap sebuah gedung memiliki ruang terbuka yang bisa kau jadikan tempat pilihan terbaik selain dahan-dahan pohon di pinggiran sungai Rokungai? Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan mantra ajaibnya dan _bimsalabim,_ jadilah dunia baru penuh keajaiban.

"Ini luarbiasa Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa di sini ada lampu-lampu yang menggantung? Apa pernah diadakan pesta di atap sebelumnya?" Tidak mungkin tempat seindah ini belum terjamah oleh makhluk dunia nyata pencari tempat-tempat terindah.

"Mungkin saja, Rukia. Kau tidak ingat tempat berkumpul teman-teman kita adalah atap sekolah?" Ingatan yang ini masih terekam sangat baik di dalam stasiun memoriku. Sebagian tim terbaik Ichigo terlintas di kepalaku. Mereka saling cemooh di atap sekolah saat makan siang.

Kami menikmati makan malam dalam gelak tawa penuh kebahagian, diselingi beberapa permainan yang Ichigo ketahui dari teman-teman berbagai negaranya. Ichigo tidak pernah melupakan kameranya. Dia menangkap segala hal berbentuk momentum. Baginya bukan kamera yang menangkap momen, tetapi momen yang menangkap mata para photographer sehingga mereka mengabadikannya dalam sebuah gambar.

Dia mengajariku bagaimana menggunakan kamera secara mudah. Kali ini harus ku akui bahwa Renji benar, menggunakan kamera tidaklah semudah teori. Bukan karena hasilnya tetapi karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana menangkap sebuah objek sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi maksudmu. Sebuah object adalah sesuatu yang sudah ada, namun bagaimana menjadikan objek itu memiliki _kehidupan_.

Ichigo memberikanku sebuah contoh. Pria itu memintaku untuk mengambil gambar dalam momentum sesaat matahari terbenam dalam zona remang-remang yang sangat singkat durasinya. Hasil kerjaku memang indah karena.. memang langit senja sudah indah _adanya_ , tapi aku merasa tidak ada yang lebih mengagumkan daripada hasil kerja Ichigo. Memang tidak adil karena aku membandingan hasilku dengan orang lain. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan tentang objek itu. Tapi, Ichigo berbeda. Dia mampu membuat monolog dari hasil tangkapannya melalui celah kecil di dalam kotak ajaib itu. Ichigo tidak hanya mengambil cahaya jingga yang muncul, tapi dia berhasil merangkum objek-objek lain dalam satu bingkai. Lalu apakah yang dia tangkap kali ini?

Aku sedang tertawa karena Ichigo menggodaku dengan lelucon basi _a la_ The Fool, tentu saja dengan latar belakang langit jingga itu dan berbagai bangunan di belakangnya yang _blur_. Ichigo berkata, "Biarkan sebuah gambar bercerita tentang momen itu. Apa yang diceritakan tentang foto ini? Seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tertawa bahagia, dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa alam semesta sedang mengagumi kecantikannya pula.."

 _Oh_ , Ichigo.

"Aku sangat menyukai suara tawamu." Aku bergumam terima kasih dan memegangi sisi terusanku. Aku menyumpahi angin di atas atap yang mengakibatkan desiran di dalam dadaku.

"Emm, bolehkah aku meminjam kameramu lagi Ichigo? Kali ini aku yakin akan memiliki sebuah foto yang bisa bercerita." Ichigo setuju untuk memberikanku kesempatan lagi.

Aku mengambil kamera itu. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Budapest?" Aku bertanya secara acak. Sembari jemariku mengubah mode kameranya menjadi automatic dan menyoroti calon sebuah gambar yang akan aku abadikan.

" _Beau_." Dia memilih sebuah kata asing. Menghiraukan diriku sendiri untuk bertanya apa itu artinya.

"Menurutmu lebih menyenangkan hidup di Budapest atau di dalam duniamu?" Menggunakan insting kali ini sebelum menangkap momennya.

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Itu pertanyaan yang sulit, karena semua tempat menyenangkan."

"Kau realistis pak dokter." Dia cengengesan. Aku percaya diri untuk menekan tombol klik dalam mengabadikan momen ini.

Dia memperhatikan kameranya yang sedang aku pegang. "Berikan kamera itu Rukia, aku berpikir ingin membuat sebuah video."

Dia mengubah mode menjadi rec. Kemudian dia membawa kamera itu menjauh dariku. Lalu mulai mengambil sebuah _scene_.

"Jadi, nona Kuchiki. Apa yang sudah kau pelajari dari pelajaran dasar memotret?" Dia bertanya dari balik kamera itu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana membahagiakan orang lain hanya dengan sebuah kamera." Aku tertawa.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari guru fotografimu, nona?"

"Dia sangat sombong dan sok tahu tentang seni. Bagaimana bisa fotoku tidak bisa seindah karyanya? Padahal kami mengambil objek yang sama!" Aku berkata sambil tertawa menggodanya. Dia semakin mendekatkan kamera itu ke wajahku. Aku semakin tidak percaya diri menjadi closed-up. Aku berusaha berlari dan Ichigo menangkapku. Dia mendekapku dan mengarahkan wajahku ke kamera lagi. Sekarang kami menghadap ke arah yang sama, ke lensa kamera. Wajah kami dalam satu bingkai. Dia memegang kamera itu dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata di belakangku.

"Kau tahu Nona Kuchiki. Aku juga tidak menyukai murid seperti dirimu. Kau keras kepala dan tidak mengerti sebuah seni fotografi. Jelas saja karyaku lebih indah dari hasil jepretanmu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang aku foto itu bukan seorang manusia. Dia itu _angel_! Aha! Kau kalah cantik darinya."

"Oh, ya? Sekarang katakan padaku bahwa tuan Kurosaki Ichigo seorang guru! Bahkan dia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Hollow dan Menos Grande! Aku sangat percaya diri bahwa aku adalah muridnya yang paling pintar. Aku akui gadis di foto itu memang cantik, oke mungkin dia _angel_. Tapi, aku adalah shinigami."

Ichigo tertawa di belakangku. "Oke, dia tidak tahu saja bahwa aku akan menikahinya nanti dan menjadikan dia setengah _angel_ , shinigami dan manusia."

"Ha, aku tidak terkejut Kurosaki!"

"Menurutmu, apa dia mau menikah denganku?" Ichigo bertanya lagi. Aku mengadahkan wajahku padanya. "Mungkin saja, Kurosaki."

Dia tertawa puas, mengambil kameranya dan mematikan recording. Senyum mengembang di wajah itu. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk mengubahnya karena kecemasanku akan masa depan gadis itu dengan Ichigo. Ichigo pantas mendapatkan seorang yang bisa mendampinginya dalam _bentuk_ apapun dan anak-anak Ichigo haruslah hidup dalam kedamaian beserta kebahagiaan.

Dan aku tidak memiliki padangan akan masa depan yang indah itu di milikku. Aku memang keras kepala, idealis yang cendrung naïve.

Dia mendendangkan sebuah lagu pelan. Membawaku menari bersamanya.

"Across the Universe." Aku menebak. Dia membawaku berputar. "Kau sering menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Yuzu."

Dia tidak menjawab, masih menyanyikan lagu itu. Kali ini agak sedikit lebih keras. Setiap di bernyanyi aku yakin bahwa alam bernyanyi pula untuknya. Hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa angin menghantarkan suara indahnya ke seluruh semesta, sehingga alam dengan senang hati mengiringi musik indah mereka untuknya. Dia tidak tahu itu.

Zona remang-remang kini memasuki fase senja yang paling gelap. Langit menjadi hitam sebagian yang merayap di atas kami, secara mengejutkan lampu-lampu di sekeliling kami langsung menyala secara bersamaan. Aku terkesima dengan pemandangan ini. Indah dan.. seperti aku merasakan dalam sebuah adegan film, rasanya aku ingin selalu tersenyum, belum terhitung ada sedikit berdesir di dalam dadaku.

"Mengagumkan Ichigo. Terima kasih untuk kejutannya." Aku mengadahkan kepalaku.

"Terima kasih kembali nona. Untukmu yang istimewa. Apabila kau tidak keberatan makan malam di sini dari pada ke restaurant berkelas seperti saat peringatan Kuchiki Hisana."

"Harganya sangat mahal aku tahu." Aku menggodannya sembari menggelitik sisi tubuhnya.

Dia tertawa histeris, memintaku berhenti. "Tidak bukan karena itu." Aku semakin menggelitikinya, "Lalu?"

"Aku orang egois, hanya ingin menikmati momen bersamamu dengan diriku saja.."

 _Oh_ , Ichigo.

"Lagipula pergi ke restaurant mahal.. mengenakan setelan dari gerai Marc Jacobs _,_ lalu mengendarai Cadillac atau helikopter, berdansa dengan musik klasik yang mewah ditambah iringan sexophone, meminum wine seperti orang terkaya versi Forbes.." Aku terkekeh, ".. menikmati hidangan dari koki sekelas Ibis dan Hilton, dan berpura-pura fasih berbahasa Perancis dengan pelayan di sana. Itu sering aku lakukan tentu saja, dan selalu berhasil untuk memenangkan hati wanita.."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Oke. Aku bisa membayangkan situasi itu dengan jelas. Dengan Jelas!

"Tapi, kau bukan salah satunya." Ichigo menangkupkan wajahku di kedua telapaknya. "Karena kau bukan manusia apalagi shinigami dalam gigai, karena kau adalah _angel_. Hal-hal yang sangat urban seperti itu bukan tandinganmu, itu hanyalah gaya hidup bagi manusia yang tentu saja tidak abadi dan sangat dongeng. Kau harus diperlakukan istimewa."

Ichigo mencium ujung hidungku. "Apa kau lebih menyukai pergi ke tempat seperti itu daripada di sini?"

"Di manapun adalah istimewa, selama kau ada di sana bersamaku."

Dia tersenyum.

".. Nothing's gonna change my world."

Dia berbisik, "Saat Ringgo Starr, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, dan George Harrison pertama kali meditasi, mereka langsung jatuh cinta. Itu memang benar, mereka menyadari bahwa alam semesta ada karena keseluruhan kompleksitas dan ke-universal-an. Itu semua merasuk dalam sanubari mereka dan dalam kehampaan mereka seolah menari. Akhirnya The Beatles menuangkannya dalam hits Across The Universe. Sekarang aku baru menyutujui tentang hits mereka setelah apa yang terjadi sore ini, Rukia. Bersamamu.."

Aku mendekapkan wajahku ke dadanya. Rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya ingin dalam dekapannya. Esok mungkin aku tidak akan hidup dalam kebahagiaan ini, aku hanya ingin berpura-pura bahwa aku selamanya hidup dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Kami menghabiskan malam setelah matahari terbenam dengan berbaring menatap langit, merapatkan tubuh kami satu sama lain. Aku berharap dapat melihat pertunjukan benda-benda langit di angkasa malam ini, tapi sia-sia dalam keadaan kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu berbagai warna.

Saat angin menusuk ke dalam tulang, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Saat masuk ke apartemenku, Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Aku merapikan peralatan makan yang kami gunakan, saat akan mencuci tanganku di washtafel dapur, aku memperhatikan air yang keluar dari keran dan teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tidakah aku sudah menceritakan padamu tentang diskusiku bersama Uruhara?"

Ichigo ber-aha dengan intonasi datar. "Apa kau berniat untuk segera memulai pertempuran?"

"Apakah ada lagi yang harus aku tunggu? Aku sudah siap."

Ichigo menatapku lama dari posisi duduknya. "Kau sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Byakuya?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Dia tidak bergeming. Ekspresinya tidak bisa di tebak. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ichigo."

"Kau harus menghadapinya sendiri?" Ada nada kecemasan dalam suaranya. Rahangnya kaku. Aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh wajahnya. Dia tampak rileks."Kau ingin menemaniku?"

Ekspesinya berubah tekejut. "Apa kau menemukan caranya agar aku bisa bersamamu?"

Aku tersenyum sombong. "Tentu saja, aku ini shinigami cerdas, hanya saja bila dalam _gigai,_ aku.. sedikit tidak pintar." Tawanya meledak. Ichigo tidak pernah berpikir dia makhluk paling jenius se-dunia nyata, hanya saja dia tidak mau tampak bodoh dihadapan The Fool.

Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku. Menuntunnya dalam keyakinan bahwa ini adalah pintu terbaik. Kamar mandi. Aku tidak heran Ichigo jadi bingung. Aku menyuruhnya memperhatikanku yang sekarang membuka keran dan mengisi bak besar itu yang sudah penuh dengan air.

"Sesuai dugaanku dan tentu saja diyakini Uruhara, bahwa air adalah media yang sesuai untuk membuka gerbang spiritual seorang shinigami. Aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa digunakan pada situasi yang berbeda, tapi untuk kasusku ini bisa diterapkan. Dalam kondisi normal shinigami dengan mudah masuk ke dalam dunia spiritualnya tanpa ada perantara. Untuk pengecualian dalam kasusku dan juga terhadap milikmu, dunia spiritual kita dihuni tidak hanya oleh Zanpakutou kita, tapi oleh yang _lainnya_.."

Tidak sulit menjelaskan ini kepada makhluk secerdas Ichigo. Dia juga akan memaklumi bahwa otak manusiaku berkapasitas pas-pasan. Apabila dengan Nii-sama aku kesulitan merangkai kata agar kalimatku terdengar masuk akal. Bahasa apapun yang aku gunakan, Ichigo dengan mudah mencernanya tanpa perlu usaha meyaringnya terlebih dahulu.

".. sehingga kita butuh menciptakan kondisi tertentu untuk bisa mengakses dunia spiritual kita. Kau juga masih ingat saat kau masih remaja, dimana hanya dalam kondisi tertentu kau bertarung dengan Shirosaki? Akibatnya juga fatal bagimu. Beruntungnya kau sangat kuat sehingga mengontrol keduanya menjadi keunggulan dalam kekuatanmu. Semakin ke sini kau bahkan bisa berkomunikasi dengan Shirosaki tanpa harus menciptakan kondisi yang ideal untuk bertemu dengannya."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tapi saat itu aku bisa menjadi monster. Bahkan Vizard harus berkerja ekstra agar aku tidak menghacurkan sesuatu yang akan aku sesali nanti. Bagaimana denganmu, Rukia?" Dia tampak tidak setuju dengan pemikiranku.

Aku mengajaknya duduk di tepi _bathtub_. Kami duduk bersisian sambil menunggu air itu penuh. "Kita tidak tahu apabila kita tidak mencobanya."

"Kau akan menggunakan media air untuk membuka gerbang spiritualmu?"

Menganggukkan kepalaku. "Di sinilah corong semua keanehanku 'kan?"

"Tadi kau bilang aku bisa menemanimu tapi bag—"

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengusap telapaknya dengan ibu jariku, "Rileks, tuan. Kau tidak akan aku tinggal untuk pergi berpetualang ke dunia Rukia in Woderland." Aku menggodanya, dia tidak tertawa.

Aku mengelus rambut di atas telinganya. "Untuk itulah aku butuh air. Unsur ini sebagai transportasi yang akan membawaku dan kau ke _sana_. Sayangnya ada satu masalah, energi yang aku punya tidak bisa membawa banyak orang untuk menghantarkan mereka ke dalam dunia spiritualku. Membawamu saja aku kehilangan banyak energi. Maka, air butuh unsur lain yang bisa membantunya _melebur_.."

"Udara." Ichigo melengkapi kalimatku. "Kau memanfaatkan molekul air dan molekul udara untuk melebur demi menciptakan momentum yang mengkoneksikan.. oh, membawaku masuk ke dalam dunia spiritualmu. Jadi, menghubungkanku secara fisik shinigami untuk hadir dalam duniamu. Bahkan ini belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya oleh shingami manapun, seperti itulah yang aku tahu dari catatan sejarah kalian."

"Kau jenius, Rukia." Dia nyengir. Aku tersenyum sombong.

Gelak tawanya kembali terdengar, "Bila kita menelisik molekul air dalam rumus H2O dan udara yang kemungkinan bermuatan oksigen yaitu O2, jadi tentu saja kemungkinan _melebur_ itu seperti oksigen yang _terlarut_ , sehingga memungkinkan memindakan partikel dalam atom dan sub-atom kompleks spir—" Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya. Sebelum dia menendang paksa intelejensi manusiaku yang apa adanya sehingga tercemplung ke bejana berisi teori mekanika kuantum klasik, aku harus menghentikannya.

IQ ini hanya sebesar kacang di cookies cokelat. Perkuliahan selesai.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. "Kau orang yang paling aku percayai, walaupun aku tidak yakin ini adalah kepercayaanku akan dirimu atau aku termanipulasi. Aku hanya.. lega bahwa itu adalah dirimu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bertarung sendirian." Ichigo berbisik, hidung kami hampir bersentuhan.

"Apa kau tidak berkeberatan tenggelam?" Aku menggodanya, teringat jawabannya untuk kuis Orihime beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia terkekeh. "Untukmu akan aku lakukan, aku tidak akan pergi apabila kau tidak ada di sisiku, Rukia."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lagi kau pergi ke belahan dunia yang lain.."

"Kau harus pergi bersamaku.."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sentuhannya bisa menghadirkan sensasi yang begitu luar biasa. Lupa sudah berapa banyak aku menderita selama ini. Apabila kami memang ditakdirkan bersama, aku ingin bibir ini yang selalu hadir dalam setiap momen hidupku.

Aku menarik Ichigo semakin mendekatku. Dia menyentuh wajahku agar aku tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Aku berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat. Tanpa ragu, aku menjatuhkan diriku bersama dengannya ke dalam air. Momentum dua unsur yang saling bergesekan, kemudian melebur. Mekanisme yang sederhana, tanpa meninggalkan cacat, dan membawa dua makhluk kompleks ke dalam satu dunia. Seperti sihir dengan kalimat mistis, merasuk hingga ke ke dalam sumsum tulang belakang. Alam semesta tidak akan keberatan bila malam ini aku tidak hadir di dalam ruang lingkupnya karena aku sedang berpetualang.

Segalanya berputar cepat.

Aku merasakan air menggulungku, aku tidak bisa merasakan Ichigo di sekitarku. Aku berada dalam pusara besar yang siap menelanku. Aku memasrahkan jiwa dan ragaku terombang-ambing.

Dingin menusuk tulang, lebih dari angin di atas apartemen tadi. Ini seperti dingin pada musim salju. Oh, _yeah_. Aku sudah tiba dalam duniaku.

Selamat datang di dunia penuh kesedihan.

Tubuhku dipaksa ditarik dari salju tebal. Aku terpaksa melompat ke udara. Seseorang menarik paksa tanganku.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?!" Ichigo berteriak di depan wajahku. Aku menatapnya heran. Lalu, ada sensasi puas dalam dadaku. Aku tertawa keras yang membahana ke seluruh _dunia_ ini yang tidak punya batas.

Ichigo menatapku ngeri.

"Lihatlah Ichigo! Aku berhasil! Tidakkah kau senang akhirnya aku berhasil membawamu ke duniaku!" Aku memeluknya, masih tidak bisa memberhentikan tawaku. Ichigo memelukku erat, antisipasi apabila aku memutuskan untuk melayang ke udara.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berburu. Inilah saatnya!

Menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru, mencari seseorang yang selalu berbisik padaku dari balik pohon-pohon _evergreen_ yang jarang. Aku hanya menemukan salju tebal. Ichigo memanggilku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku mencoba berlari diantara tumpukan salju tebal setinggi lutut. Susah payah aku menarik kakiku untuk melangkah. Salju di dunia ini tidak menyukaiku.

Ichigo menyambar lenganku, memaksaku menghadap padanya."Rukia! Tenanglah, aku tahu kau mencari Shirayuki, kau tidak akan menemukannya kalau kau tidak menenangkan dirimu!" Sekali lagi dia menyalak di depan wajahku. Aku membencinya. Wajahnya berubah merah, dan uap berkumpul di sekitar rongga hidung dan mulutnya karena hembusan nafas itu. Mengapa Ichigo masih bernafas di sini? Apakah Ichigo shinigami yang sangat kompleks hingga raganya ikut merembes bersama dengan pikirannya. Aku hanya mentransfer jiwanya ke sini, bukan bersama raganya.

Oh, aku mendapatkan jawaban, mengapa terjadi disorientasi ruang. Aku juga merasakan sakit saat aku menggigit lenganku. Aku berpikir kemungkinan terburuk, apabila terjadi sesuatu di sini akan berdampak pula pada raga manusia Ichigo yang terendam air di _bathtub_ bersama dengan gigai-ku. Atau raga kami pindah ke tempat tidak terduga.

Aku terengah-engah. "Lihatlah! Dunia ini adalah cerminan emosimu, badai salju ini tidak akan mereda kalau kau tidak tenang. Kau seharusnya memanggil Shirayuki dengan jiwamu!" Ichigo berteriak kembali.

Meditasi. Tenang. Aku lupa pesan Nii-sama akan ini. Dia benar, meditasi kali ini sangat sulit dari yang sering aku lakukan. Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan. Aku kembali bernafas secara pelan-pelan.

"Seluas apapun alam semesta, tidak ada yang akan menandingi seberapa luas, dalam, atau keadaan di tiap sudut alam pikiran seseorang." Ichigo bergumam. Sehebat itu 'kah kekuatan pikiran?

Aku tersenyum, kali ini emosi negatif berangsur diam, "Kau pikir Everest adalah puncak tertinggi? Kita lihat dahulu apa yang terjadi dengan gunung di dalam lautan."

"Misteri adalah apa yang orang lain abaikan, namun itu menarik perhatianmu." Ichigo nyengir. "Perkenalkan aku adalah Kurosaki 'Conan Doyle' Ichigo." Aku memutar bola mataku, baru kemarin dia mengaku bahwa dia James Morrison, lalu dia adalah Chris Martin, Ibnu Sina, Eggsy, Bill Gates, Socrates, big boss Google, badut McDonalds, patung Hachiko, bahkan pernah dia mengaku sebagai Beyonce, aku hanya mengabaikan fantasi liarnya.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Secara berangsur-angsur memang badai berhenti. Fantastis, efek dari emosi bisa terpancar di seluruh dunia ini. Sekarang badai salju itu diganti dengan butiran salju tipis. Aku berhasil membuat dunia ini menjadi tenang. Kami tidak lagi berjalan dengan tumpukan salju yang menahan langkah, kali ini kam—

Langkahku terhenti karena Ichigo tidak mengikutiku. Saat aku berbalik, dia seperti sedang menikmati perubahan cuaca ini. Aku memanggilnya dengan gusar untuk mengabaikan butiran salju yang jatuh pelan-pelan di atas kepalanya. Ichigo tidak mempedulikan panggilanku.

"Rukia, tidak 'kah kau menyadari bahwa.. duniamu begitu indah?" Dia berkata sembari memperhatikan butiran salju yang jatuh secara perlahan di telapak tangannya. "Bahkan tidak setiap tahun salju turun seperti ini di bulan Desember terutama saat natal di Eropa dan Amerika. Musim salju bergantian datang di tiap kedua benua itu, dan.. tidak seperti ini." Dia tersenyum di antara serbuk salju yang turun itu.

"..bagiku, menyelamatkanmu pertama kali di menara putih itu seperti merasakan salju pertama yang turun saat pagi di perayaan natal. Seperti ini." Dia mengadahakan wajahnya. "Duniamu selalu seperti ini 'kah? Tak heran kau seperti… _White Christmas_ setiap kali kau mengayunkan Zanpakutou-mu yang indah itu. Partikel ini berada di sekeliling musuhmu."

Aku tertegun. _White Christmas_ adalah hal yang selalu ingin dirasakan Yuzu-chan dan ayahnya. Membayangkan seorang Yuzu-chan saat masih gadis kecil yang bersorak dari tempat tidurnya di suatu subuh di hari natal, dan membangunkan ayahnya karena dia ingin keindahan itu dinikmati bersama-sama dan tidak mungkin dilewatkan kesempatan langka itu. Membuat seluruh pipinya yang menggemaskan tertempel di seluruh permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin, dan mengagumi setiap butir tipis berwarna putih yang jatuh perlahan di atas pohon _evergreen_ di halaman rumah mereka.

Seperti itulah rasanya.

Cuaca berubah kembali. Butiran salju itu masih turun perlahan, tapi bukan dingin menggigil yang dirasa seperti pertama kami tiba tadi. Dingin seperti udara segar saat matahari pertama muncul di ufuk fajar. Belum pernah ada matahari di duniaku, seperti kata Ichigo di dunianya belum pernah dia merasakan hujan berhenti sebelumnya. Kali ini memang berbeda. Entah dari mana asalnya ada cahaya berwarna kemerahan dan kehijauan seperti Emerlad dari titik terjauh sudut pandangku. Tidak memunculkan matahari, hanya cahaya itu berada kontras dengan langit yang berwarna biru gelap.

" _Nortern lights_ dan _Sourthern Light_." Ichigo sudah ada di sebelahku dan berbisik, ".. atau _Aurora Borealis_."

Mulutku ternganga. Belum pernah aku menyaksikan fenomena dunia nyata hadir di dalam duniaku. Bagaimana bisa ada aurora di sini?

"Aurora Borealis adalah fenomena yang terjadi di dunia nyata, Rukia. Yang biasanya ada di belahan bumi paling utara atau selatan, hal tersebut terjadi karena interaksi antara medan magnetik yang ada di bumi terutama di bagian paling utara dan paling selatan. Karena di kedua bagian itu adalah medan magnet paling kuat di seluruh planet bumi. Interaksi itu bersinggungan dengan partikel muatan yang dipancarkan oleh matahari, sehingga cahaya berkilauan akan muncul." Aku membiarkan Ichigo menjelaskan layaknya perpustakaan dan _google_ berjalan, dia bisa menjelaskan fenomena apapun dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan logika. Aku tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang dia ceritakan, itu semua percuma karena kalian tahu kecerdasaan manusiaku seperti apa 'kan? Benar, kacang-di-cookies-cokelat.

Aku meraih tangan Ichigo dan dia membalas dengan menggenggamnya erat. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aurora Borealis itu menari. Cahaya yang indah itu muncul semakin melebar, seolah ini adalah panggung mereka. Apa yang terjadi di dalam hatiku memang terjadi perubahan signifikan di dunia ini. Itu karena lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, berdampak dengan duniaku, Ichigo." Dia mencium punggung tanganku. Sial, kakiku seperti kehilangan tulang. Aku siap meleleh bercampur dengan butiran salju di bawah kapan saja. Aurora Borelis semakin melebar di seluruh horizon.

"Bukan karena kata-kataku. Alam yang mengagumimu. Lihat, aku tidak mengada-ada 'kan?"

Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, dalam satu tempat butiran salju tadi berputar di udara. Menghasilkan cahaya putih yang berkemilauan yang dari sudut pandangku melebur dengan Aurora Borealis. Semakin lama cahaya itu membentuk sebuah wujud.

"Shirayuki!"

Aku berlari menghampirinya. Hampir putus asa dalam menemukannya. Aku terjatuh di antara salju di bawahku dan Shirayuki menangkapku. Aku terisak. Dia membelai kepalaku dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menentramkan sanubari ini.

Kesempatan selanjutnya datanglah sesuatu yang aku tunggu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini. Walaupun aku sudah melihat wujudnya, ketakutan ini tidak pernah gagal dalam menusuk setiap senti keberanianku. Ichigo dan Shirayuki di sebelahku. Dalam sekejap aku mendapati bentuk pertama dari Sode no Shirayuki dalam genggamanku. Setiap bentuk pertarunganku aku melakukannya dengan keyakinan aku adalah orang yang bisa menyelesaikan sebuah pertempuran.

Emosi aneh berkecamuk. Dunia ini berubah lagi. Aurora Borealis menghilang, digantikan awan hitam nan pekat. Menghantarkan guntur dan petir yang mengamuk. Badai kembali datang. Menggulung segala hal di sekitar kami.

Kedua kaki aku kuatkan ke tanah yang sekarang mengumpulkan salju.

Ichigo masih dalam kemeja yang ia kenakan saat di atap, dan Zangetsu siap di tangannya. Sebenarnya aneh, apakah dia dalam bentuk shinigami atau tubuh utuh manusia?

Suara terkikik menggema di seluruh dunia ini. Ada alasan untukku takut dan bersembunyi, sayangnya aku tidak ada pilihan untuk melakukannya detik ini. Suara itu sekarang memanggil namaku, menyumpahiku dengan makian kotor layaknya orang-orang jalanan.

Dasar wanita tengik! Dia hanya bisa menyulut kemarahanku tapi tidak berani menampakkan diri.

Angin kuat datang dari sisi kiriku, menamparku hingga aku tersungkur ke tumpukan salju. Pohon evergreen yang tadi tampak indah sekarang merontokkan daun-daunnya, membuat akar dan cabang panjang lagi kuat, sekarang menjalar, melilit, dan ingin meremukkan tubuh Ichigo. Membawa pria itu ke udara dan membantingnya ke segala sisi. Aku yakin pasti Ichigo mengumpat di udara.

Aku segera melompat ke udara dan menebas lengan evergreen yang paling besar. Pohon itu merubah kesenangannya akan Ichigo dan kemudian beralih kepadaku. Kerja bagus, Rukia. Sekarang pohon itu menjerat lehermu.

Alam di dunia ini tidak mau aku kendalikan. Mereka dalam kendali wanita Espada keparat itu. Berapa kalipun aku mencoba berpikir untuk membuat pohon evergreen ini seperti asalnya, indah tak terpengaruh oleh cuaca dingin dan terus bertahan hijau, dia tetap tidak menyahuti panggilanku.

Tenggorokan ini semakin menyempit, semakin sulit oksigen menuju ke kepala. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, bahkan bernafas saja tidak. Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama denganku tadi, memotong setiap percabangan itu. Darah Ichigo menyembur setiap kali dia membuat gerakan di udara. Pelipisnya kemungkinan pecah, darah menyusup keluar dan melumuri permukaan wajahnya, akibat dia dibanting oleh evergreen tadi tanpa ampun.

Ichigo berhasil membuat pohon itu melepaskanku. Aku kehilangan daya untuk anitispasi dari hukum gravitasi. Kakiku menghantam tumpukan salju di bawah tanpa peringatan dari ketinggian ini. Kakiku tersungkur. Mengakibatkan pertemuan tulang tungkai paha atas dan tulang tungkai bawah pada tulang kering dan tulang betis tidak pada seharusnya. Mereka salah lokasi. Kaki kiri ini jadi bengkok.

Kesakitanku meraung ke seluruh penjuru dunia ini. Sekarang aku mengumpat balik dengan makian kotor untuk wanita keparat itu. Menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pernah diajarkan oleh keluarga Kuchiki salama aku dalam didikan meraka. Aku yakin, dia pantas aku cemooh dengan bahasa yang keparat pula.

Seketika tumpukan salju berubah menjadi kristal es. Membekukan apa yang ada di sana. Ichigo terbaring dengan wajah berlumuran darah, dia memasrahkan tubuhnya disergap es yang aku buat.

Aku ingin seluruh sel hidupnya ikut berhenti dalam membeku dalam aliran waktu.

Hanya aku sendiri sekarang. Kau dan aku. Selesaikan pertarungan ini.

Wanita itu datang dalam bentuk yang lebih buruk dari yang aku ingat terakhir kali. Sesuatu dengan pikiran yang buruk akan memunculkan rupa yang sama buruknya. Kalau kau berpikir ingin melihat iblis, lebih baik kau tidak pernah berniat untuk bertemu. Kau akan menyesal.

Apa yang aku lihat, aku tidak ingin mengambarkannya pada siapapun.

Beruntungnya Ichigo berhasil tertidur dalam es, aku tidak ingin dia melihat ini.

Tidak mengherankan bila hanya makian kotor yang dapat ia keluarkan. Hal pertama yang aku pikir itu adalah mulut ternyata itu hanya sebuah rongga yang memiliki lidah busuk yang terus mengelurkan darah dan nanah.

Bagaimana bila lidah itu menyentuh wajahku atau Ichigo? Apakah lidah itu yang membisikkan kata-kata manipulasi yang terus mendorongku untuk bunuh diri?

Aku kasihan pada diriku yang terjerat manipulasi dari mulut jelek itu.

Dia masih terkikik. Seringai yang aku pikir itu mungkin itu sebentuk barisan gigi tidak teratur yang tajam, bisa saja mengandung racun. Tubuhnya tidak memiliki kulit, dan dia tidak memiliki kaki. Dia berdiri hanya dengan sesuatu yang mirip tentakel busuk penuh koreng dengan belatung hidup yang menggeliat di setiap rongganya. Kaki itu yang melekat pada es yang aku buat.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku dengan kaku dan mengeluarkan erangan seperti orang-orang yang disiksa di neraka. Aku tidak kuat erangan itu.

Gendang telingaku bisa pecah. Dia hendak menghunuskan pedangnya ke dalam dadaku. Aku menghindar, tapi sialnya pohon evergreen menangkapku. Sode no Shirayuki terjatuh di bawah kakiku. Cabang evergreen melilit ke seluruh anggota gerakku. Usaha untuk melepas jeratnya akan percuma karena apa yang pohon ini lakukan pada kaki kiriku yang struktur tulangnya sudah bergeser. Memperparah keadaanya, terdengar bunyi tulang-tulang yang remuk dari sana. Pita suaraku siap putus kapanku aku menjerit histeris lagi.

Wanita itu berteriak di depan wajahku. Seluruh otot lehernya berkontraksi untuk mengeluarkan jeritan maha dahsyat. Dia siap menerkamku kapanpun dia ingin. Apabila dia membunuhku di sini, dia bisa mengambil alih hidupku sebagai shinigami dan dalam gigai. Inilah hal yang paling aku benci.

Tangannya yang busuk itu menjerat leherku. Dasar wanita jelek, apa yang kau lakukan! Dia mencekikku hingga seluruh kekuatannya tercurah pada tangan itu, keduanya matanya siap terlontar keluar.

"San no mai, Shirafune."

Sode no Shirayuki melayang di belakang wanita espada itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Pedang kebanggaanku itu menghilangkan mata pisau tertajamnya dan menancap dipunggung wanita itu. Kemudian hadir kembali dalam tusukan yang menembus dadanya.

Dia menjerit selagi otot lehernya mampu.

Aku tidak memperhatikan bahwa wanita Espada itu masih memegang pedangnya. Dia mengayunkan pedang itu membabi buta ke depanku. Mencabik dadaku. Aku kehabisan suara untuk menjerit lagi. Darahku bercipratan di udara.

"Bankai."

Dunia ini dalam genggamanku lagi. Sode no Shirayuki kembali dalam genggamanku. Tanpa ampun aku menghabisinya wanita itu. Dia menjerit. Dengan kekuatan entah masih tersisa berapa dia menyerangku. Kedua metal bertemu. Kami mengadu katana di udara.

Dia memiliki ketertarikan dengan tenggorokanku, hingga dia ingin sekali menancapkan pedangnya di sana. Sebelum kesempatan itu dia ambil, segeralah aku melayang demi menghindari katana beracun itu.

Dia mengejarku dalam kecepatan shunpo secepat milik Ichigo. Kali ini dia berhasil menangakapku dengan jelat tentakel penuh koreng itu. Melilitkan kakiku dan menyeretku ke hadapannya. Saat aku telah di bawahnya, dia tak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke tenggorokanku. Aku memblok serangannya dan melemparkannya dia menjauh dariku.

Aku jijik terhadapnya.

Aku jijik dengan tentakelnya. Sode no Shirayuki memotong salah satu yang terbesar, membuat kerongkongannya mengeluarkan jeritan yang menghancurkan sebagian es di sekelilingku. Dia semakin membenciku. Meludahiku dengan darah dan nanah ke depan wajahku. Anyir merayap ke rongga hidungku. Aku ingin menyembur balik ke wajahnya dengan api yang mampu membakarnya sampai menjadi debu.

Mengayunkan Sode No Shirayuki ke depan dadanya, seperti yang dia lakukan padaku tadi, mencabik setiap daging yang mampu pedangku koyak. Tidak ada ampun, kebencian merasukiku. Dia semakin meraung. Parah. Menggetarkan permukaan dunia ini yang seluruhnya es yang sudah membeku. Membuat retakan di mana-mana.

Oh, tidak. Aku tidak menduga dampak yang ia timbulkan.

Rencanaku sudah sempurna, hingga dia menghancurkan dengan sangat mudah.

Retakan itu menghancurkan es yang sudah aku buat untuk Ichigo. Es perlindunganku hancur. Membuka tabir yang aku buat. Sel dalam Ichigo aktif kembali. Menggeliat dan hidup. Nadinya berdenyut kembali, jantung itu mempompa lagi darah ke seluruh arteri. Aku mampu melihat darah yang sempat membeku itadi, perlahan menetes dari kepala, turun ke sela-sela kristal es di bawahnya.

Sial.

Ichigo seperti terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Meraung dan menghancurkan balok-balok es itu dengan Zangetsu. Aku mengharapkan bila yang terbangun ini adaIah chigo, tapi ini bukan dia.

Shirosaki.

Wanita keparat ini masih menaruh minat dengan tenggorokanku. Dia sekarang terbang ke arahku secepat kilat dan mencekikku untuk kedua kali. Dia membawaku jatuh ke bawah. Badanku seluruhya menghantam es. Dia membantingku hingga es itu retak dan meneggelamkanku ke dalam air dingin.

Air es lebih tepatnya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini danau atau sungai. Yang aku tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki dasar. Sejauh aku ingat, hanya kegelapan. Perlahan aku kehilangan cara bernafas. Lukaku berhenti mengeluarka darah karena darahku berhenti mengalir. Dalam beberapa momen aku berada dalam kegelapan yang paling gelap. Dingin sekali. Bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana dingin air es di musim dingin. Lebih dari itu. Aku mati rasa. Aku terjebak dengan segaja di tempat paling gelap, paling dingin.

 _Limbo_.

Bagaimana aku bisa merasakan kakiku lagi apabila aku tidak tahu dia masih berfungsi atau tidak? Bagaimana bila aku memang tenggelam pada sungai di dalam dunia ini?

Hingga aku merasa sesuatu menarikku paksa. Seluruh sel dalam diri ini terkejut, menjerit, dan meraung. Aku ingin meledak.

Yang aku tahu adalah aku terlempar ke udara. Melayang di udara hampa, sepersekian detik setelah itu aku terjatuh di lantai. Rusuk mungkin patah dua atau tiga di dalamnya.

Lelah sekali aku menjerit.

Ternyata Shirosaki menarik espada dan membawaku serta merta aku keluar berbarengan dengan tarikan itu, mengakibatkan aku terlempar jauh. Espada itu meraung marah, entah padaku atau Shirosaki. Dunia ini dalam genggamannya.

Angin sangat kuat mengggulungku. Kali ini aku menolak pasrah pada keadaan. Membawa tubuhku shunpo ke udara. Aku tidak mempercayakan diriku yang berdiri tegak dengan kaki ini yang patah sebelah. Aku berpindah secepat yang aku bisa. Shirosaki melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga dia mendorongku jatuh lagi ke dalam air dingin lagi.

Ada dua monster yang tertarik pada dunia ini.

Aku tidak tahu, siapa melawan siapa. Aku melawan siapa, Shirosaki melawan siapa. Yang aku yakini bahwa espada ini menginginkanku.

Shirosaki menghunuskan Zangetsu ke depan espada wanita itu. Dia melonglong. Akibatnya badai semakin menggila. Menghancurkan apapun, siapapun. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Kali ini aku menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam air. Biarlah badai mengamuk di atas. Aku mati rasa saja di air es.

Ataukah Shirosaki sengaja menjatuhkanku ke air dingin ini untuk menyelamatkanku?

Saat aku mengeluarkan kepalaku ke permukaan. Badai sudah berhenti, namun angin masih berhembus jahat. Aku tidak percaya dunia ini dalam status aman yang seharusnya.

Aku merangkak dengan menyeret kaki kiriku. Menopang badanku dengan pedangku.

"Ichigo?" Aku memanggil seseorang yang seharusnya.

Aku lengah. Dari atas sesosok muncul dan menghunuskan pedang berbau anyir ke kaki kananku. Lengkap sudah kakiku lumpuh. Aku yang meraung kesakitan bagai srigala yang ditembak pemburu. Pesimis merangkak ke dalam dadaku. Aku takut mati, dan aku takut melawan.

Saat aku berbalik, wajah penuh dengan darah dan nanah muncul ke depan wajahku. Rongga itu tertawa histeris di atasku. Aku menahanya dengan katana-ku. Dasar wanita tengik! Dia belum mati juga.

"MATILAH KAU KUCHIKI RUKIA! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP SEBAGAI SHINIGAMI, KAU MAKHLUK HINA!"

Aku juga sangat membencimu! Sekarang emosi kebencian merayap ke belakang punggungku. Kali ini aku tidak mau tahu, dia harus mati. Melemparkan dirinya ke udara dan tanpa ragu menyerangnya di udara. Posisi di balik sekarang. Aku menekannya dan membantingnya ke permukaan es. Dunia ini adalah milikku, pohon evergreen yang tadi sempat berpihak padanya, sekarang dia kembali ke bentuk cantiknya.

Cantik tentu saja bila akar dan cabangnya mampu menjerat wanita brengsek ini. Menyiksanya dengan siksaan yang paling hina. Menghunuskan tiap tubuhnya dengan akar-akar yang kuat. Darahnya bercipratan di depanku.

Kepuasan menggerayangiku. Tanpa ampun, aku menacapkan katana-ku ke dalam dadanya berkali-kali dengan keji. Jeritan terakhir yang aku dengar, luar biasa indah. Kali ini mulutku masih mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada mayat espada tengik ini.

Angin kuat menamparku kembali. Ada apa ini?!

Itu Shirosaki. Dia melompat ke arahku dan siap menerkamku. Aku memakinya. Dia tidak membalas makianku. Shirosaki yang aku tahu dia akan memamerkan senyuman liciknya, tapi sekarang dia tidak melakukannya. Mata itu membulat dan mengeluarkan warna kecokelatan.

Peduli amat, aku meludahinya. Aku membenci makhluk menjijikan yang numpang di dunia ini!

Shirosaki menusuk Zangetsu ke lenganku dan membuat gerakan memutar hingga luka itu panjang dan dalam. Sekarang lengan itu terpeta garis luka yang memunculkan cairan merah. Aku meraung, menggila, dan mencoba mencakar wajahnya. Dia tahu kedua kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan, kedua tanganku ditahan dengan kedua kakinya. Aku semakin frustasi.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo akan membenciku bila aku melakukan ini padamu." Dia menggores luka lagi di lenganku, "Aku melakukannya, seperti yang ia lakukan padaku dulu. Kau bukan shinigami pembunuh. Sadarlah, kau bukan dirimu sendiri. Kau tak lain layaknya makhluk sepertiku yang dirasuki balas dendam."

Aku semakin histeris. Shirosaki bangkit dari atas tubuhku. Tindakan dia selanjutnya adalah menyeret lenganku dan menendang tubuh ringkih ini masuk ke dalam air es. Baginya aku seperti daging busuk. Aku tenggelam lagi. Kali ini aku kehilangan daya untuk meronta. Tanganku penuh luka, kedua kakiku kehilangan kemampuannya, kaki kiri remuk, dadaku terkelupas kulitnya, belum terhitung tulang iga patah.

Apa ini akan berpengaruh saat aku terbangun di kamar mandi? Bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Ichigo?

Aku semakin masuk ke dalam limbo. Mungkin ini tempat terbaik. Ichigo akan bangkit dan keluar dari dunia ini dengan selamat ya 'kan? Wajah Ichigo muncul di depanku. Oh, yah kau baik-baik saja, syukurlah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku sudah di atas permukaan salju lagi. Bukan es, tidak ada badai, tidak ada angin kencang. Semua baik-baik saja. Apa aku di Soul Society?

Aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup? Seperti Ichigo memanggilku 'kah?

"RUKIA?!"

Milyaran sel di dalam tubuhku terkejut. Rasa sakitku seketika hilang. Apa yang terjadi?

Angin jahat langsung menggigit kulitku. Langit seperti akan terbelah. Pohon evergreen lenyap. Suara gemuruh menghampiri dari jauh. Secepat mungkin menghampiri kami. Mungkin 'kah itu badai?

Ichigo sudah berada di depan wajahku, dia tampak buru-buru. Lengan kemejanya berlumuran darah yang terus merembes membasahi lengan kemeja itu dan bau anyir semerbak keluar. Saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, dia menepis tanganku.

"Rukia, kau harus cepat! Kita akan disorientasi ruang dan waktu yang _sesungguhnya_. Ragaku akan berpindah! Ini karena kau kehabisan energi karena pertarungan tadi. Kau tidak mampu mengendalikan dunia ini. Sekarang bangunlah di tempat pertama kita melebur. Di bak kamar mandimu! Segera temui ayahku dan Uruhara. Mereka akan membantu kita keluar dari sini!"

Dia mengadahkan wajahnya ke horizon. Ekspresinya panik bukan buatan.

"Badai akan datang, kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kemungkinan itu badai salju atau lebih parah dari itu!" Aku bersiap untuk membuka mulutku, dia menurunkan wajahnya ke padaku dan mencium bibirku, saat itu juga bulir-bulir salju mengelilinginya. Raganya menghilang perlahan bersamaan dengan butiran salju itu.

"Saat badai itu datang, pikirkan gaya _anti-gravity_. Pikirkan bahwa kau tidak berpengaruh akan apapun, kau adalah jiwa dan raga yang bebas di _universe_ —alam semesta." Aku meraih wajahnya. Bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Sampai jumpa pada disorientasi ruang dan waktu yang lain, Rukia."

Ichigo tersenyum padaku.

Ada daya yang maha dahsyat menabrakku dari belakang. Pastilah ini badai yang Ichigo maksud. Bukan salju, melainkan gelombang air. Menggulungku ke sana kemari. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Apakah ini bukan badai tetapi perpindahanku kembali keluar dari dunia ini? Lalu, Ichigo pergi ke disorientasi ruang dan waktu yang _mana_?

Fokus Rukia. _Anti-Gravity_ —anti gravitasi.

Aku membayangkan bahwa aku tidak terpengaruh dengan gelombang ini. Benar saja, aku serasa ringan. Air berubah menjadi tenang. Aku melihat seberkas cahaya di permukaan. Apakah itu permukaan air di bak?

Aku segera meraih seberkas cahaya itu dengan kepanikan.

* * *

0-0

Aku keluar dari air layaknya kehausan akan oksigen. Dihimpit waktu yang mengejarku dengan sebuah zanpakutou berbentuk kepala iblis. Tidak mungkin aku berhenti satu detik saja untuk berpikir jernih dan merasakan derita yang merayap cepat keseluruh jiwaku. Bermalas-malasan dengan dalih aku butuh istirahat dari sebuah tragedi. Pastilah aku kehilangan akal sehat, hanya kakiku yang menyeret seluruh badanku untuk berlari kencang. Barangkali apabila aku lengah sedikit, aku akan menyesalinya sampai aku mati.

Nyawa Ichigo berada dalam setiap denyut nadi kehidupanku.

Jelas sekali, dia mati, aku tidak ada alasan untuk _kembali_. Hati ini sudah aku letakan di sana, tepat disebelah jantung manusianya yang berdetak. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan menghujam jiwanya dengan zanpakutou-ku, aku dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh hatiku juga tertinggal selamanya di dalam dirinya.

Aku tidak mampu berpaling.

Air mata berderai selama aku shunpo ke kediaman Kurosaki. Mencari sebuah reiatsu berwarna merah yang paling kuat milik Kurosaki-san. Aku yakin Kurosaki-san merasakan ketakutan terbesarku. Aku melihat sosoknya dalam haori lengkap dan siap menghunuskan pedang ke tiap-tiap Espada yang tidak tahu adat. Bukan aku yang menemukannya, tapi dia yang mendapatiku kehabisan akal sehatku sedang melawan gravitasi. Terpuruk di udara dan tidak memiliki lagi energi cadangan untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Betapa aku kehilangan semuanya, bahkan suaraku yang jelek ini. Hanya isak tangis yang aku tahu bagaimana mengeluarkan bunyinya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Kurosaki-san, hingga kami merasakan sekelompok reiatsu sekuat kapten mengerubungi bagai lebah. Aku tahu siapa-siapanya. Detik berikutnya aku di dalam dekap Nii-sama. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa-apanya, hanya jeritanku yang menyayat membelah malam sedingin ini. Menjerit semampu pita suara ini memuntahkan sakit yang teramat dalam diriku.

Aku memang sudah gila. Aku siap mati detik berikutnya.

Mereka membawaku kembali ke apartemenku. Menyeret kakiku masuk lagi ke arena pertempuran. Renji sudah mengisi bak itu dengan air penuh. Rahangnya mengeras dan tidak melihatku barang sebentar. Orihime mendekapku dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan. Tapi ketakutanku belum beranjak pergi.

Uruhara mencengkram bahuku dan memberikan aku kekuatan sekaligus peringatan. Aku selalu ingat latihanku dengannya, setiap nasihatnya, dan peringatannya. Dia menganggukan kepala dan berkata,

"Kau bukan hanya shinigami yang sekedar memiliki pedang yang indah, kau juga kapten yang bertanggung jawab, kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa masa depan yang seindah ayunan pedangmu itu memang layak kau miliki. Yakinkan dirimu bahwa Ichigo memang ada di masa depan itu. Kami akan membantumu dengan energi dan daya tambahan tanpa membebani perpindahanmu."

Ketakutan menguap sedikit diganti dengan cairan keyakinan yang hangat. Aku berhambur ke pelukan Kurosaki-san dan dia tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mencium kepalaku. Aku bertekad aku akan menyelamatkan Ichigo.

Aku melihat gerbang yang menghubungkan duniaku lagi. Hanya sebuah bak berisi air.

Bak air yang setiap partikelnya bemuatan kumpulan atom dan sub-atom dalam teori fisika kuantum, molekul air yang menari bersama dengan molekul udara, oksigen terlarut di dalam air dari udara bebas adalah bukti _melebur_ nya kedua unsur dari perbincangan aku dan Uruhara, ion negatif yang bertentangan dengan ion positif, hukum Archimedes yang berkerja terhadap benda di zat cair, fluiditas, daya khayal, trik pikiran, ruang imajiner, keegoisan, ketidaksengajaan, esensi, dan pengorbanan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua dalam bahasa Ichigo. Bisa jadi dia menyatu dengan kepalaku di dalam _sana_. Ingatlah jiwa, raga, dan spiritual menyatu dalam tatanan universal di dalam makhluk berakal. Semesta mendukung segala jenis pikiran dalam frekuensi imajiner. Subtansi positif akan menghasilkan partikel positif yang saling bertumbukan untuk menciptakan momentum sehingga menggerakan alam semesta dalam mewujudkan materialnya. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Aku masih beranggapan cara berpikir manusia sangatlah kompleks, lihatlah cara Ichigo berpikir ini!

Spekulasiku memaparkan bahwa Ichigo masih _utuh_ di dalam sana, hingga sebagian dirinya berkerja di dalam kepalaku. Hal yang sulit dijelaskan, hanya seorang filsuf dan seorang penyair yang bisa menuangkannya dalam secarik kertas putih. Mencari sesuatu yang fundamental di kehidupan ini dengan maksud mencicipi apa yang layak diterima. Banyak cara, seperti plesir dan membaca adalah cara-cara sederhana dalam melipat waktu.

Dalam hatiku membenarkan Ichigo yang pernah berkata bahwa fenomena di alam semesta bisa dijelaskan dalam ilmu pengetahuan, digambarkan dengan indah oleh seniman sejati, pantas dinikmati oleh makhluk yang bersyukur, dan tentu diciptakan oleh Yang Maha Pencipta dengan cuma-cuma.

Aku panggil lagi ingatan akan ciuman Ichigo di dalam benakku, menyentuh bibir ini dengan jemariku, merasakan dia ada di _sana_ juga merasakan apa yang aku rasa.

Aku memang tidak menyadari saat aku bangun tidak mendapati raga Ichigo saat aku menciumnya selepas matahari terbenam. Batas ambang teori shingami dan stigma manusia membawa keseluruhan jasad itu. Ini tidak masuk akal, inilah disorientasi ruang dan waktu. Aku sedang dipermainkan oleh pikiran, khayalan, dan dunia spiritual shinigami.

Nii-sama menggenggam tanganku, aku mencengkramnya erat. Aku ingin dia menemaniku. Dia mengusap punggung tanganku. Aku melonggarkan jerat buku-buku tanganku yang tadi sempat memutih. Dia yakin kepadaku. Mengapa aku ragu akan diriku?

Aku meninggalkan gigai atas saran Uruhara agar tidak membebani perpindahan diriku memasuki dunia spiritual itu. Menggenggam Shirayuki dan membuat sebuah pusara di dalam air. Saat air dan udara melebur aku membiarkan diriku dibawa kembali dalam gelombang besar. Perlahan aku melepaskan genggaman Nii-sama dan bergantung pada diriku sendiri.

Pandanganku seketika kabur dan aku tenggelam lagi dalam lautan kerinduan akan dirinya.

 _Namaku Kuchiki Rukia,_

 _Aku shinigami.._

 _..yang tidak berada di ruang dan waktu yang seharusnya_

 _Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo,_

 _Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk memberikan kembali dia nyawa.._

* * *

Sampai jumpa di track #10!

Hello it's Rukia. Rim said to me that this chapter was dedicated to **Krystal Claryssta**. She wished you would **enjoy your visit to Vancouver, Krys**!

* * *

 **Author's Epilog:**

Ada yang butuh nafas buatan?

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca karya saya. Saya tidak berkeberatan berkerja ekstra di sela pekan saya yang maha sibuk untuk mengerjakan lanjutan ini demi kamu yang selalu penasaran. Feedback yang kamu berikan seperti story favorite, alert, review, atau email sangat berarti untuk saya sebagai tenaga turbo di akhir tahun dan memberi kesempatan saya untuk mengakhiri cerita Kuchiki Rukia di track recording terakhir yang siap 'release' track #10 (dalam proses editing) dan bonus track sebagai penutup.

Salam,

-R

* * *

Replaying Session:

Guest: Hello terima kasih reviewnya, ending yang tidak mengecewakan itu seperti apa? ehehe.

Darries: Hello Darries, terima kasih review kamu, udah ga penasaran dengan espadanya 'kan? ahh, review kamu yang buat saya melted!

Zircon: Hey there! thanks for your review. Saya melakukan yang terbaik, semoga kamu suka ya? Ngomongin pelaku seni era 50-60an Hollywood emang penuh inspirasi ya hehehe. James Dean mirip Ichigo? hahah entahlah. If you dont mind, please send me email to discuss anything. I'd like talk it with you.

Malas Login: terima kasih ya kamu sempetin review. Nggak berat kok, semoga kamu suka ya? Merdeka!


	5. B-side: ONE OK ROCK - The Beginning

**Author's Prologue** : Kita akan melakukan pendaratan darurat! Saya ulangi, ini-bukan-latihan.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach Anime/Manga authorized Kubo Tite; X & Y authorized Coldplay and Parlophone studio; (500) Days of Summer authorized Scott Neustadter, Michael H. Weber, and Dune Entertainment. _This fiction is coming from my odd mind._

* * *

 **About The Water**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By Rimrim-chan**

B-Side:

Track #10 **: ONE OK ROCK –** _ **The Beginning**_

 **Genre: Post-hardcore**

 **Album: Jinsei x Boku =; Theme Song Live-Action Movie Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Release: August 22, 2012 (CD Single); 2013 (Album Release)**

 **Label: A-Sketch**

Di sini 'lah aku. Sekali lagi.

Angin menggila di dunia ini. Menggulung apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Fenomena alam itu belum seberapa dibandingankan badai salju tanpa henti. Ini adalah cerminan dari emosiku. Sungguh edan emosi seorang wanita!

Badai menggulungku, menyeretku kesana kemari. Aku membiarkannya saja. Aku tahu di luar badai ini pastilah ada anti-gravitasi yang dimaksud Ichigo. Di sana alam pastilah tenang. Hanya satu tempat di galaksi ini yang bisa diperbaiki, satu sudut, pastinya di dalam kepala ini. Imajinasi tak terbatas berlomba-lomba menampakkan diri. Cuaca berubah tak keruan. Biasanya di dunia ini hanya ada pemandangan yang bertabur salju, namun ada sebuah ingatanku yang sangat kuat berkuasa untuk sesaat.

Saat ini.

Sekelilingku seperti sebuah kota yang asing. Akan tetapi, saat mataku menyapu pandangan tanpa melewatkan hal sepele, kota ini tampak.. familiar. Dengan bangunan tinggi dan arsitekturnya yang pernah aku lihat, namun bukan di seluruh Jepang. Terletak di satu sudutnya, sebuah bangunan yang otentik melambangkan _icon_ kota tersebut, menghubungkan ingatanku pada suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Aku tahu tempat ini, sudut-sudut kotanya yang aku sukai. Tempat ini yang bagi Ichigo memiliki sentuhan matahari terbenam yang luar biasa indah pada pukul delapan lewat dua puluh sembilan menit pada malam hari di bulan Mei. Setiap sudut kota ini sudah sering diabadikan Ichigo lewat kameranya. Aku ingat persis setiap pergerakan kota ini dari waktu ke waktu melalui sebuah foto dan video dari Ichigo.

Budapest.

Apabila ada sebuah kota yang menjadi tempat kesukaanku, aku akan menyebutkan Rokungai. Dengan sungai-sungai yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari yang terkubur setengah di horizon saat petang. Namun, lihatlah sungai Donau di Budapest, Rukia! Ichigo selalu berkata begitu. Seolah sungai Amazon atau sungai-sungai di New Zealand belum seberapa di bandingkan Sungai Donau. Sekarang aku mengakui bahwa sentuhan magis memang dari kota yang telah diakui dunia nyata sebagai bagian dari situs sejarah peradaban manusia. Mereka tidak keliru.

Kali ini aku berlari, mencari Ichigo yang bersembunyi di sudut kota ini. Penuh keyakinan bahwa aku berada pada dimensi yang seharusnya.

Menyedihkan adalah pada akhirnya aku mengakui betapa tolol intelejensi manusiaku ini. Kota ini petunjuknya dalam bahasa Hungarian dan bahasa Inggris, aku tidak tahu jalan ini mengarah ke mana atau peta ini menandakan distrik di Budapest yang mana. Budapest yang ' _ini'_ tidak berpenghuni, jelaslah ini bukan 'lah kota mati atau warganya sedang menjadi zombie gentayangan. Budapest yang di sini seperti Budapest yang di ' _sana'_ , sama sekali tidak berkurang keindahannya satu jengkalpun. Begitu aneh sebuah ingatan bisa dimunculkan dalam ruang imajinasi seseorang di alam bawah sadar yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Aku adalah shinigami, semua bisa terjadi di dunia spiritualku. Persis seperti di dunia Ichigo, Zangetsu tinggal di permukaan gedung tinggi yang posisinya vertikal. Tidak mengerankan bagiku.

Aku terus berlari di menelusuri setiap blok di kota bersejarah ini. Bagaimana aku menemukan Ichigo di Budapest yang ' _ini'_? Mengapa kota ini muncul di dunia ini? Pandanganku mengarah ke suatu titik dan melihat sebuah bangunan, oh, sebuah kastil. Aku ingat nama tempat itu. _Buda Castle_. Seingatku bangunan ini terletak dekat dengan sungai Donau.

Pada saat bersamaan, serta merta gelombang air yang besar datang, namun aku beruntung kali ini dia tidak tertarik padaku. Gelombang ini terlihat menelan beberapa bangunan di depanku dan menjadikan tempat itu terendam sungai. Ta da! Seketika sungai itu ada di depanku, membentang dengan sombong bahwa dia ada karena aku pikirkan. Buda Castle seperti dalam galeri foto-foto Ichigo. Aku sekali lagi tertegun.

Tergoda untuk menyentuh permukaan sungai itu yang sangat jernih. Tidak mengejutkan saat sungai Donau marah aku usik. Air itu kini naik meninggi, membentuk gelombang besar melibihi tinggi bangunan di sekitarnya. Kali ini mengadahkan wajahku dan menantangnya. Dia marah dan ingin menelanku.

Lari! Sebab air itu sekarang mengejarku, menghantam bangunan di belakang. Sinting! Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpusing lagi karena air ini yang memiliki ketertarikan padaku! Sungai Donau menendangku dengan tenaganya yang kuat. Sekarang dia menggulungku lagi. Benar saja aku sudah di dalam kolom air diputar bagai pakaian dalam mesin pencuci. Gaya sentipetal berkerja di sini seolah _spin tube_ imajiner yang membuat gaya itu ada. Aku memasrahkan apa yang kali ini air lakukan padaku. Oh, Anti-gravitasi! Aku melempar badanku dan berpikir bahwa dunia ini minus oksigen. Benar, aku melayang. Kota Budapest berubah menjadi malam dan lampu-lampu muncul di seluruh kota. Ini adalah ingatan akan pemandangan di atas apartemen semalam. Mungkin saja Ichigo tidak ada di sini. Karena dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda bahwa di ada di sini.

Oh, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Jadilah muncul imajinasi Budapest begitu 'kah?

Saat aku memikirkan kota ini, aku berada di waktu disorientasi tempat yang mana? Aku pernah memikirkan ini saat… saat kapan?

Apabila aku disorientasi ruang dan waktu, saat itu pastilah aku setengah sadar dan tertidur. Di sana 'lah seharusnya Ichigo berada.

Memfokuskan suatu momori di mana saat ideal itu terjadi. Hanya satu yang pernah aku ingat. Badanku sakit tidak terkira. Antara mati dan hidup. Tatsuki berbisik padaku bahwa aku melempar badanku ke Hollow. Aku dibawa pergi dengan seseorang yang memiliki shunpo tercepat. Membawku pada ruangan beraroma sandalwood. Mendapati diriku dibalut campuran jahe dan mint. Sensasi hangat justru datang dari tubuh Ichigo.

Baru kusadari, saat itu aku sedang disorientasi ruang dan waktu. Kenyataanya itu tidak terjadi, itu hanya dalam kepalaku. Di sanalah Ichigo berada! Saat Ichigo menyanyikan _lagu_ itu, pikiranku membawaku pada ingatan akan kota Budapest. Aku berpikir hanya tempat itu.

Sangat romantis yang dilumuri tragedi.

Sayup-sayup terdengarlah suara yang dihantarkan angin Budapest, dengan alunan penuh daya magis. Kata-kata yang membawa sanubari bergetar. Aku rela tenggelam dalam lautan kerinduan.

 _You and me are floating on tidal waves._.

Itu _X & Y_!

Suara Ichigo menggema di seluruh kota Budapest. Menyanyikan lagu kesukaanya. Aku menutup mataku, membawa ragaku ke ingatan _itu_ yang.. sebagian nyata dan sebagian khayalan.

* * *

00-00

Sekujur tubuhku sakit. Ini pertanda bagus, aku berhasil berpikir positif, jadi berita gembiranya aku _tiba_ di waktu dan tempat yang seharusnya. Memaksa diriku duduk dengan serta merta. Otot badanku menjerit. Luka-luka menganga. Kakiku mati rasa. Pastilah darah tanpa usaha merembes keluar dari setiap senti kulitku yang sobek. Memisahkan setiap yang sudah disatukan, menggali kesakitan terdalam.

Efek pertempuran dengan wanita Espada itu berada di sini. Padahal aku sempat keluar ke dunia nyata, aku tidak merasakan sakit. Sakitnya berada di _sini_. Merasakan sakit dua kali di posisi yang sama.

Seharusnya aku mengeluarkan suara erangan super dahsyat, yang aku keluarkan justru suara sumbang.

Sakit yang maha menyakitkan ini tidak berarti apapun saat aku melihat bahwa aku berada pada waktu yang seharusnya. Air mata siap tumpah kapanpun aku mengedipkan kelopaknya. Mereka membuat panas kedua mata ini.

Ichigo terbaring di sebelahku, masih berdendang pelan dengan track kesukaanya, _Coldplay – X & Y_.

Matanya terbuka, "Selamat datang, Rukia."

Bibirku membentuk namanya, namun hanya keluar bisikan yang hanya semut yang mampu mendengar. Air mata menganak sungai di pipiku.

Ichigo akhirnya duduk menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. "Bagaimana dengan perjalanan ke _Budapest_?"

Hanya sesenggukan dari tenggorokanku yang kini menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dia tahu bahwa aku pasti ke sini, dia tahu bahwa duniaku menggambarkan Budapest. Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku ke sini.

"Ini nyata, Rukia. Setidaknya di dalam _dirimu_. Apabila kau punya pertanyaan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang." Dia berbisik. "Saat kau bangun di kamar mandi apartemenmu nanti, jangan merengek pada Byakuya, oke? Karena lukamu masih ada, ditambah nanti kau terbangun di dalam bak berisi air. Yah.. bisa aku bayangkan sakitnya.."

Dia memamerkan cengirannya.

Aku tertawa dalam bisu. Ichigo mengamati luka di kakiku. Menyentuh perlahan yang kiri, aku berdenyit tak mampu menghindar. Dia menekan perlahan tempurung lutut kiriku dengan telunjuknya dan aku menjerit tanpa suara. Dokter gila, dia mau menghancurkan kaki kiriku?

"Kaki kiri remuk dan bergeser tulangnya, Rukia. Kaki kanan hanya tusukan di paha atas, agak dalam. Kau hampir saja kehilangan keduanya apabila kau tidak berpikir anti-gravitasi saat perpindahan." Dia tampak seperti Albert Einstein muda berambut jingga. "Energimu masih cukup untuk membawaku _kembali_?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku, menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakyakinanku. Suaraku tertinggal entah di mana, sepertinya habis karena aku menjerit ditambah wanita Espada itu yang menyukai aktivitas mencekik leher ini. Aku membentuk bibirku sebuah kata yang diartikan Ichigo bahwa aku ingin berbicara padanya. Dia pergi ke seberang ruangan dan mengambil perkamen berserta kuas untuk kaligrafi.

Aku menulis, 'Apa kau yang membuat imajinasi kota Budapest'

"Tidak. Itu ingatanmu. Apabila itu ingatanku seharusnya kota itu muncul dalam detail ingatanku yang menggambarkan Budapest yang sesungguhnya ya 'kan? Karena diantara kita berdua, hanya aku yang memang pergi ke sana. Lagi pula, kota itu muncul karena kau _memasukkan_ emosi sehingga kenangan itu hidup di alam bawah sadarmu. Mengapa aku dapat menduga kau pasti membuat imajinasi kota Budapest? Karena ini dunia spiritualmu, sebelum aku terbangun di kamarmu ini, aku pergi ke Budapest imajinasimu, walaupun aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa ingatanmu akan lagu _X & Y _itu yang membangunkanku di ruang dan waktu _saat_ aku menyanyikan lagu itu yang _sesungguhnya_ dalam keadaanmu yang setengah sadar. Apa itu menjawab?"

Aku mengangguk. 'Apa lenganmu baik-baik saja?'

Terakhir yang aku lihat lengan kemeja kanannya berlumuran darah dan bau anyir. Bisa saja lukannya melebar sekarang.

Dia tampak ragu. Kemudian meraih pergelangan tanganku perlahan dan meraba lengan kanannya. Jemariku kaku di sana, hanya menyentuh tekstur dari kemeja itu yang kaku dan sudah berganti warna karena darah yang mengering.

Aku tahu mengapa dia memposiskan cara berbaringnya yang miring menghadapku. Aku tahu mengapa dia tidak ingin aku menyentuh lengannya saat itu. Luka itu tidak melebar di lengannya. Luka yang mengeluarkan darah itu tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Karena dia kehilangan seluruh lengan kanan itu.

Aku menjerit tanpa suara. Selebar mulutku mampu terbuka. Aku ingin merobek mulutku hingga tak mampu lagi aku menjerit. Aku ingin memutuskan otot tenggorkanku hingga aku tak lagi hidup. Itulah yang aku inginkan.

Dia meraihku dengan lengan kirinya. Aku menghindar. Aku tak pantas untuk dia sentuh. Aku hanya seonggok daging yang bernafas. Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, tapi bagiku itu hanya kalimat palsu agar aku tenang. Menyeret kakiku dan memaksa berdiri. Aku ingin mematahkan saja kakiku hingga kau tak sanggup lagi berlari. Berlari dari kenyataan.

Menghancurkan apapun yang ada di kamarku. Aku benci kamarku, aku benci bau sandalwood, aku benci Budapest, aku benci terlahir sebagai shinigami, dan aku benci ditakdirkan sebagai shinigami yang membangkitkan kekuatan Ichigo.

Betapa beruntungnya apabila aku tidak pernah dilahirkan.

Atau seharusnya aku memang mati? Hisana nee-san mengetahuinya, itu 'kah sebabnya dia meninggalkanku di sudut kota kumuh dan mati perlahan saat masih bayi?

Mencakarkan kuku ini di lantai kamarku. Mengaduk futon. Apa saja yang bisa aku raih. Hingga tenagaku habis sia-sia. Meringkuk di sudut terjauh dari Ichigo dan berharap mati perlahan.

Ichigo menghampiriku dan mendekapku. Kami diam sesaat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Rukia. Aku pernah mengalaminya dua kali. Pertama saat ibuku menyelamatkanku, dan yang kedua saat kau berhasil menumpas Espada wanita itu pertama kali tiga belas tahun lalu. Kau saat itu selamat, tapi ada yang aneh. Kau tidak tampak bahagia dengan hasil pertarunganmu. Di sanalah aku baru tahu, saat kau berteriak padaku dan memintaku bertarung denganmu. Persis kejadiannya antara kau dan fukutaichou Kaien Shiba. Kau memintaku membunuhmu dan di dalam diriku muncul pilihan yang aku tidak ingin memilih satu diantaranya.."

"..aku yang membunuhmu, atau kau bunuh diri, atau kau hidup namun seperti mayat, atau.. aku membunuhmu dan aku bunuh diri setelahnya."

Air mataku menetes lagi.

".. hingga kau memutuskan hidup untuk menjadi mayat. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Kau tidak memiliki ingatan tentang peristiwa itu, kau bahkan tidak hidup atau mati. Hingga aku tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan. Aku melarikan diri. Pergi kemanapun agar aku bisa melupakanmu. Kala itu aku berpikir egois. Aku tidak kuat menghadapinya. Akulah yang mencoba bunuh diri setelah kau berniat ingin uji coba bunuh diri kesekian kali. Hingga Inoue dan Ishida yang mencegahku dan menyuruhku hidup sebagai manusia dan mencari esensi hidupku dengan cara lain, hingga dimulai petualanganku dengan keliling dunia, fotografi, mempelajari instrument musik, dan kembali pada buku-buku kedokteranku. Hingga suatu ketika Inoue, Unohana taichou, Urahara dan aku menemukan titik terang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kombinasi ilmu pengetahuan alam semesta dikali pengetahuan dari spiritual shinigami mampu menghantarkanmu hingga.. ke sini."

Dia mengelus rambutku, "Saat itupun kau bertarung dengan dirimu sendiri. Aku baru tahu seperti itu tampaknya seorang shinigami yang memiliki Hollow di dalam jiwanya yang lain apabila sedang bertarung. Mengerikan. Itulah yang aku lihat. Itulah kenyataan yang aku tunjukkan pada shinigami _lain_ apabila aku sedang _bercakap-cakap_ dengan Shirosaki.." Dia tertawa pelan, kemudian suaranya kembali serius.

".. saat kau bertarung saat itu, aku bagai ikan yang terjebak dalam kail. Aku tidak tahu yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Hingga tiba-tiba kau terdiam. Masih segar di ingatanku, saat itu dunia menjadi terdiam pula, bahkan aku tidak ingat angin punya nyali untuk berhembus di sekitar situ. Kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri dan siap menghunuskan pedang itu ke tenggorokanmu. Aku segera menepis pedangmu dan kau terlempar jauh ke sungai. Saat itulah kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Kau berkali-kali bergumam bahwa kau memiliki pasukan dan mereka mati semua di sungai. Kau selalu berbisik sendiri bahwa kau adalah prajurut shinigami yang bodoh, padahal setelah itu kau dianugerahkan sebagai kapten divisi tiga belas karena tindakanmu yang heroik.."

Aku terkulai di bahu Ichigo, "..berjuta kali kau bilang bahwa kau kehilangan pasukan, padahal sesungguhnya kau tidak memliki pasukan. Yang dalam ingatanmu pasukan shinigami, sebenarnya pasukan Arrancar dan Espada yang kau habisi dalam sekali tebas pedangmu.."

Aku kehilangan energi untuk terkejut, Nii-sama benar. "Kau hebat sekali, Rukia. Hanya saja wanita Espada yang saat itu sebagai jendral pasukannya tidak terima atas perlakuanmu. Kau bertarung dengannya tanpa takut, dia memang mati.. namun, sebagian kekuatannya dia 'tinggal'kan dalam ingatamu, menyusup bagai venom, dan tinggal bagai parasit. Itulah sebabnya kau termanipulasi. Kau tidak bisa melawannya walaupun kami menceritakan kebenaran, semua akan kau sangkal dengan ingatan palsumu.."

".. dan di sinilah kita. Di dalam ingatanmu, di dalam duniamu menumpasnya lagi. Dan.. kita berhasil, ya 'kan?" Aku menangis dalam kebisuan di pelukannya.

Kami saling mendekap satu sama lain. Ini bagai dalam _limbo_. Apa seharusnya aku tinggal di sini saja?

"Tidak, kau harus keluar dari sini, Rukia. Egois adalah kau ingin memiliki dunia yang tidak ingin kau bagi dengan yang lain. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti Ishida yang menggilai film _Inception_ dan film garapan sutradara Christopher Nolan. Limbo sangatlah gelap, lebih dari bayanganmu.."

Aku melotot padanya. 'Kau berbicara denganku, Ichigo?'

"Ya, kau pikir aku berbicara pada siapa lagi di dunia ini?" Dia terbahak. "Aku bisa menedengarmu, sekalipun kau tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku juga baru saja menyadarinya."

'Mengapa aku harus repot menulis!' Ichigo mempermainkanku.

Dia terbahak lagi. "Ini duniamu, kau bisa melakukan apapun!"

'Kau harus keluar dari sini dan hiduplah dengan damai, Ichigo. Menikahlah dengan seseorang dan milikilah anak-anak yang Kurosaki-san inginkan.'

Dia diam saja. "Kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

'Mungkin.'

Dia menghela nafas berat. "Tidak diperlukan keras kepala di sini, Rukia. Pulihkan saja tenagamu, bawa aku keluar bersama denganmu. Kita menikah dan miliki anak seberapapun yang ayahku mau."

'Aku tidak mampu menerima kenyataan!'

"Apa yang kau tidak terima? Karena keadaanku yang cacat yang kau anggap karena kesalahanmu? Aku tidak merasa ini masalah, mengapa kau berpikir sebaliknya!" Dia setengah berteriak. "Dengar Rukia, kau berpikir idealis karena kau naïve! Tengoklah dunia luar sana, banyak orang yang berumur tapi masih berpikir layaknya remaja yang tidak stabil, kekanakan! Karena mereka orang sok tahu dan tidak _mau_ berubah!"

Aku mengusap dahiku, 'Memang! Aku sangat naïve, pergilah cari wanita seperti model Victoria Secret dari Ibiza itu. Pilih dan nikahilah, kau memiliki segalanya sekarang!'

Ichigo terlihat dongkol. "Cukup, jangan lagi kau berkata seperti itu. Dunia nyata sangatlah fana, Rukia. Kau harus tahu seorang lelaki menyadari bahwa ada milyaran wanita yang bisa dia pilih, tapi kau tidak mengerti bahwa seorang pria sangat tahu kemana harus menentukan arah angin takdirnya dengan wanita masa depannya itu."

'Oke, maafkan aku karena berpikir sepert itu, oke!?' Pikiranku membentak balik Ichigo. Ekspersiku pastilah menjengkelkannya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia." Dia membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain.

Kami bertengkar sekali lagi.

'Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Aku memang sangat naïve dan keras kepala.' Dia hanya mengganguk. 'Aku mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu, hanya saja.. entahlah. Aku tidak yakin akan diriku sendiri.'

"Jangan menjadi Summer Fin, Rukia. Wanita itu cantik, tapi menjengkelkan, dia bangga akan prinsipnya, tidak 'kah itu egois? Kau, Kuchiki Rukia dan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kita tidak tahu takdir kita akan kemana." Dia memandang kakinya. "Dan..terima kasih untuk cintamu padaku, walaupun kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, aku 'sih sudah menyadarinya. Hanya saja butuh usaha dalam proses menyadarkanmu."

Kami tertawa bersama. Menertawai kebodohan ini.

Aku menarik lengan kemejanya, 'Ichigo, tidak 'kah kau sadar mengapa kau datang ke dunia ini dalam tubuh manusiamu?'

Dia menatapku heran, "Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin perpindahan kita yang pertama sangat sempurna sehingga _memindai_ seluruh ragaku."

'Benar. Mungkin apabila kau bangun di bak kamar mandi di apartemenku, kau dalam keadaan utuh! Kau tidak kehilangan lenganmu! Apabila kau di sini dalam bentuk shinigami, kau terluka maka aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu, karena shinigami adalah jiwa bukan bentuk manusiamu yang lengkap jiwa dan raganya. Ini di dalam duniaku ingat? Yang merasakan sakit saat itu jiwaku, maka ragaku merasakan sakit pula. Kau merasakan anggota tubuhmu hilang, maka yang terjadi dia tidak hilang, tetapi kesalahan dalam _bias_ dunia spiritual ini. Yang tampaknya hilang, sebenarnya tidak.'

Dia tampak tidak yakin. "Bagaimana sebaliknya? Mungkin ada sesuatu _bayaran_ yang setimpal dengan ini semua. Dunia spiritual sangat kompleks, Rukia. Kita tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan menjadi dampak seperti apa yang muncul di dunia nyata. Kau bisa saja berpikir lenganku kembali sekarang, tapi mengapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang? Karena energimu kurang dan faktor lain karena ragaku manusiaku terlalu kompleks. Manusia adalah organisme di alam semesta, Rukia. Ciptaan Tuhan ini sangat sempurna untuk ditirukan."

Peringatan Urahara mencabikku bagai gigi taring carnivora yang mengoyak daging buruan. Apakah konsekuensi yang aku terima bila yang aku inginkan hanyalah tubuh Ichigo yang tidak cacat?

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Tubuh manusiaku sangatlah rumit, kompleks, dan suatu organisme yang hidup. Termasuk tubuh shinigami-ku dan shinigami-mu. Pada tubuh manusia saja satuan terkecil adalah sel. Satu sel hidup mempengaruhi kinerja jaringan, organ, dan system organ. Apabila kau berpikir bahwa aku utuh secara fisik seperti aku tiba di dunia ini, maka kau harus berkerja ekstra dalam memindainya. Maka—"

'Aku harus bermeditasi dan konsentrasi! Aku harus menenangkan kepalaku dan berfokus pada tubuh utuhmu dan memindahkanmu ke dunia nyata!' Aku bersorak kegirangan walaupun itu percuma. 'Itulah yang Urahara prediksi sebelumnya.'

Ichigo tampak berpikir, "Mungkin, Rukia. Energi yang dibutuhkan pastilah sangat besar. Aku berpikir kemungkinan terburuk adalah.."

Aku menunggu,dia berat mengucapkannya.

"Mungkin ada sebagian ingatanmu hilang secara permanen atau konsekuensi lainnya yang berhubungan dengan daya ingatmu."

'Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Ichigo?'

Dia hati-hati memilih kata, "Ini adalah dunia spiritualmu. Jiwa, raga, dan pikiranmu terhubung di sini. Atau karena aku datang ke duniamu dalam keadaan jiwa, raga, dan pikiranku yang sangat utuh sebagai manusia dan sebagai shinigami, ada kemungkinan kau berkonsentrasi pada ragaku yang utuh, maka ada sebagian pikiran atau jiwaku yang mungkin saja tertinggal.."

Aku merutuki diriku lagi.

Ichigo meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. Luka segar terpeta di setiap senti kulit tangan itu. " _Sayang_ dengarkan aku.. kau adalah shinigami yang sangat hebat. Aku sangat mengagumimu. Aku yakin kau bisa membawa kita berdua kembali, oke? Berfokuslah pada meditasimu."

Aku menelan ludah.

Ichigo meletakkan tanganku, meraih rambutku dan meletakkannya di balik telinga itu. "Bawalah aku ke dunia yang seharusnya, Rukia. Di dunia nyata di mana kau menemukanku. Aku menunggumu kembali. Setelah apapun yang terjadi, dan seberapa lamapun kita saling mencari satu sama lain, yakinlah memang jalanku untuk kembali padamu."

".. akan aku tunjukkan bahwa Budapest yang sesungguhnya lebih indah daripada di dunia ini." Dia terkekeh. "Terima kasih telah percaya padaku untuk bertarung bersamamu. Aku menyukai duniamu yang sangat indah itu. White Christmas, Aurora Borealis, Buda Castle, dan aroma sandalwood ini.."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kembalilah padaku, Rukia. Atau temukan aku apabila aku tersesat. Seperti yang pernah kau lakukan pertama kali. Saat takdir kita bertemu, saat mentransfer kekuatanmu.."

Dia menyentuh pipiku dan membawaku ke dalam ciumannya sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Aku terhanyut dan berharap seperti yang aku inginkan dari awal.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada detik berikutnya. Pada raga, jiwa, dan pikiran yang utuh. Milik kami berdua.

Aku siap.

Seketika dinding kamarku hancur karena gelombang air yang sangat besar. Inilah saat yang aku tunggu. Kedatangan air yang sangat besar. Menggulung kami. Genggamanku akan tangan Ichigo terlepas. Aku tak kuasa menggenggamnya. Aku merelakannya pergi.

Pusara menggulungku kuat. Dalam kepalaku adalah perpindahan kami yang utuh. Aku tidak berpikir lagi tentang anti-gravitasi. Membayangkan hidup Ichigo yang menyenangkan dengan kehidupannya di masa depan.

Air tiba-tiba tenang. Tidak menggulungku. Ini sungguh aneh.

Tempat ini sangat familiar. Tentu saja aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Permukaan saat 'lah dekat dengan sudut pandangku. Banyak daun-daun kering yang mengapung dan mayat. Ini tempat pertama kali aku menyentuh air bersama Tatsuki.

Hatiku _mencelos_.

Tidak, bukan di sini tujuan kami!

Mayat yang aku lihat di kolam renang di rumah Tatsuki yang aku sangka adalah daun, ternyata itu adalah Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Mengapa harus disorientasi ruang dan waktu ke sini! Aku memindai raga Ichigo ke ruang dan waktu yang aku lewati di kolam renang Tatsuki. Aku teringat akan kata-kata Ichigo saat aku gelagapan masuk ke kolam air ini. _There is nowhere I'd rather be_ — tiada tempat yang Ichigo inginkan selain kembali padaku. Hits Blackbird Blackbird itu seolah-olah muncul dari dasar ubin kolam. Ini konyol, seperti lagu ini memiliki frekuensi tersendiri, yang apabila dikali panjang gelombang sehingga dapat menghasilkan kecepatan rambat bunyi dalam air, maka pantulannya yang kembali ke permukaan, ini adalah teori sederhana agar bisa mengukur kedalaman kolom air ini. Lagu itu memantul ke permukaan. Aku menyumpahi ketololanku. Apa yang membuatku mendengar lagu _There's Nowhere I'd rather be_ ini hingga aku berada di kolam renang Tatsuki dan bersama mayat Ichigo?

Aku mencoba meraih Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri tapi seseorang mendekapku. Itu pasti Tatsuki. Tidak Tatsuki bukan saatnya kau menolongku! Aku sedang berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari lengan kuat Tatsuki. Aku berteriak di dalam air. Hanya gelembung air yang keluar dari mulutku. Air masuk ke hidung dan mulut, membuatku tersedak. Ini situasi sulit.

Fokus Rukia. Bawa Ichigo kembali ke apartemenmu. Aku menendang Tatsuki, namun dia menarik kembali lenganku. Aku masih berusaha meronta. Wanita kuat itu meninju wajahku di atas permukaan, aku tidak ada waktu untuk membalas perlakuannya. Kakiku yang masih terluka ternyata menyimpan kekuatan cadangan, aku menendang ulu hatinya, dan meraih Ichigo. Maafkan aku Tatsuki. Apa yang Tatsuki lihat bahwa aku sedang berusaha menenggelamkan diri dan menolak dia menyelamatkanku. Memaksa kakiku untuk membuat gerakan menghampiri Ichigo. Mendekapnya dan berpikir aku sedang dalam gravitasi aktif di dalam air. Aku tenggelam bersama Ichigo.

Bahwa akulah yang tidak pernah keberatan tenggelam bersama Ichigo.

Aku tenggelam demi Ichigo. Akulah yang siap mati untuknya.

Gelombang sekali lagi menelan kami. Aku tidak melepaskan dekapanku. Tidak kali ini. Pusara besar menggulungku. Oksigen terlarut tidak pernah aku coba hirup. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghirupnya. Aku tidak punya organ pernafasan khusus air. Aku tidak peduli pada diriku.

Ichigo yang aku butuhkan bernafas dan hidup.

Permukaan kembali terlihat. Kali ini keyakinanku lebih dari seratus persen bahwa aku tidak salah waktu dan tempat, atau aku transit ke tempat yang keliru di waktu manapun. Aku kehabisan akal dan menghirup oksigen bebas di kamar mandiku dengan rakus. Ichigo terkulai di lenganku. Saat di darat aku merasakan berat tubuhnya yang sesungguhnya. Hukum Archimedes dan massa jenis air membantuku dalam mengangkatnya. Akan tetapi hukum gravitasi mutlak berkerja di seluruh permukaan planet bumi yang memiliki udara bebas, lenganku tidak kuat menyeret sebagian badannya dari dalam air.

Ichigo benar, luka menggerayang tiap senti di tubuh ini bagai aku secara sadar menyayat kulitku dengan belati. Terutama kaki ini yang sudah kehilangan system motorik-nya. Aku memukul-mukul permukaan air. Frustasi akan rasa sakit yang maha menyakitkan ini.

Kurosaki-san sudah ada di sebelahku dan membantu mengangkat Ichigo. Aku menepis tangan Kurosaki-san dan memastikan sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Aku menyentuh lengan kanannya di balik kemejanya dengan takut-takut.

Aku merasakan satu jaringan otot tanpa cacat yang membentuk sebuah lengan kanan sempurna. Aku merobek paksa lengan kemejanya untuk melihat secara nyata bahwa yang aku sentuh memang lengannya.

Belum pernah aku merasa lega seperti ini. Apakah aku berhasil?

Nii-sama mendekapku, aku masih mencoba bernafas normal saat membalas pelukannya. Renji tergopoh-gopoh di belakang Nii-sama, matanya merah sekali. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana memunculkan ekspresi bahagia untuk sahabatku itu.

Ichigo terbatuk. Rasa hangat menggerayangi tubuhku. Terima kasih, Ichigo. Kau kembali.

Kurosaki-san tersedu memeluknya. Ichigo 'lah yang menenangkan pria itu. Orihime memeluknya dan menangis histeris. Ichigo mengeluarkan kata-kata yang biasanya dia bisikkan untukku. Emosi yang sangat familiar menelanjangiku. Mengapa Ichigo bereaksi seperti itu pada Orihime?

Ichigo lalu menatapku dan Byakuya bergantian. Kemudian memandang Urahara dan Renji dengan mata kebingungan.

Oh, tidak. Konsekuensi terburuk apa yang aku dapati ini?

Aku menyeret kaki kiri yang remuk ini dan menghampiri Ichigo. Meraba wajahnya. Dia sedikit menghindar.

Tidak, aku tidak melihat prediksi ini.

Urahara dan Kurosaki-san memunculkan ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia menghampiriku dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Rukia-chan. Ini bukan salahmu, tentu saja. Ini mungkin takdir."

Tidak, bukan ini yang aku maksud. Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ichigo?" Aku bertanya pada tanda tanya. Pertanyaan retoris yang paling menjijikkan. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku sudah tahu kemana ini akan berakhir, dan pengharapanku paling egois sudah terwujud.

Dia akan hidup sebagai manusia.

Melawan takdir yang sudah ada. Kenyataan menelanku. Menghantarkanku pada relung kematian jiwaku sebagai shinigami. Air mataku sudah kering untuk menangisi ini. Ichigo akan hidup seperti yang kau inginkan, Rukia. Aku tidak melihat prediksi ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya tidak.. entahlah.

Nafas tertahan di tenggorokan. Aku memandang wajah Kurosaki-san yang prihatin kepadaku sekali lagi.

Aku mengamati air menetes dari ujung rambut jingga itu. Mata kecoklatan yang sendu itu menatapku heran, aku tidak terkejut pada kejutan ini. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, memandangku bagai barang baru. Saat itu juga jantung manusiaku ini kehilangan irama dalam memompa cairan yang mengandung hemoglobin. Debit darah seketika melambat di tiap pipa pembuluh manusiaku. Wajahku pastilah pucat pasi. Bahkan aku lupa bernafas itu bagaimana.

Ichigo bertanya dengan suara rendah padaku, hanya aku yang janggal dalam bingkai sudut pandangnya. Dia mempertanyakan pertanyaan pertama sebelum semuanya bermula. Dia mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang paling sederhana dari pertemuan pertama kami. Dia mempertanyakan lagi. Seolah selama ini dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya..

Satu nama. Satu panggilan. Satu takdir.

Aku tidak melihat prediksi ini.

"Anda siapa, _shinigami_?"

Hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir yang menciumku di tempat yang sama, di sini, pertama kali. Apa yang sudah aku mulai mungkin tidak bisa aku akhiri. Atau sebelum aku akhiri justru sudah dimulai yang baru— _The Beginning_.

Rasa sakitku semakin tidak tahu diri. Menguliti tanpa perintah hingga dagingku terkelupas. Itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan hatiku menjerit namun mulut ini hanya bungkam. Bahkan kombinasi intelejensi dan lidah ini kehilangan kemampuan linguistik manusianya dalam bertata bahasa.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan segera memalingkan wajah ini. Air mata menggenang dan membuat kedua mataku panas. Kurosaki-san membantuku berdiri dan mencium kepalaku dalam dekapnya. Mengulangi kata-kata terbaiknya untuk menenangkanku. Itu sia-sia saja.

Dengan bantuan katana ini, Shirayuki menopang kedua kakiku yang kehilangan rangka utuh, menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Nii-sama dan Renji mengikutiku. Renji memelukku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat, semakin lama dia memelukku, semakin menambah tulang iga di dalamnya patah dua atau tiga lagi. Lalu, bulir-bulir air mata yang besar ini membasahi haori-nya. Tumpah ke metarial dari pakaian keagungannya, kurasa dia tak keberatan. Aku menangis tanpa suara.

Nii-sama membuka gerbang Senkaimon dan membawaku ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kembali ke Soul Society.

Berharap aku tidak pernah lagi ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo pada disorientasi ruang dan waktu yang lainnya.

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

 _A whisper into the night_

 _Telling me it's not my time and_

 _Don't give up_

 _I've never stood up before this time_

 _でも 譲れないも_ _の_

 _握ったこの手は離さな_ _い_

 _Just tell me why baby_

 _They might call me crazy_

 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

 _愁いを含んだ閃光眼光は感覚的衝_ _動_

 _Blinded I can't see the end_

 _So where do I begin_

* * *

00-00

Hello there, It's Rukia. Welcome new readers and loyal readers in this story. See you at bonus track!

* * *

Author's Epilog: Ha! Saya membayangkan track #10 ini ada di playlist Ichigo, Ishida, atau Renji. Atau young adult men di luar sana.

Menjelang ending About The Water. Saya sangat senang akhirnya ada cerita yang berhasil saya sikat bersih sampai akhir. Awalnya cerita ini masuk ke chapter sebelumnya, namun plot dalam chapter sebelumnya terlalu padat. Maka saya memutuskan untuk dipindahkan ke chapter ini.

Semoga chapter ini menjadikan harimu menyenangkan. Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan yang saya hadirkan di About The Water, hingga kamu gemas ingin menumpas saya dengan bankai, hahaha. Pahami saja saya hanya ingin memberikan sentuhan cinta di setiap karya saya (semua penulis seperti itu 'kan?), dan kamu mengembalikannya dalam bentuk feedback seperti review, favourite, subscribe, atau kirim email di setiap posting chapter yang bisa membuat saya bahagia di-sela-pekan-gila-akhir-tahun.

L'amour est pour vous.

Salam,

-R

* * *

Replaying Session:

Malas Login: Terima kasih. Ini cerita harus sekalian 'menggigit' ya 'kan? Hahaha. Chapter ending sedang proses, mohon diberi semangat biar cepat rampung. have a nice day for you!


	6. Bonus Track: Daniel Beddingfield

**Author's Prolog** : Apabila bahasa paling universal dan primitif adalah cinta, maka bahasa itu akan efektif untuk menghubungkan kalbu antara kau dan aku dengan everlasting love song ini: **Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not The One**.

Disclaimer: All characters and plot Bleach Anime/Manga authorized by Kubo Tite and Toei Animation Japan. _Sedangkan yang saya miliki hanya keinginan untuk membagikan cerita ini kepadamu._

 **About The Water**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By Rimrim-chan**

 **Bonus Track:**

 **Track #11: Daniel Bedingfield –** _ **If You're Not The One**_

 **Genre: Pop, blue-eyed soul**

 **Release: 2002**

 **Album: Gotta Get Thru This**

 **Label: Island, Polydor**

Belum pernah aku merasa lelah dalam menari. Atau aku bosan dalam berlatih pedang. Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk tenggelam.

Tenggelam dan terhanyut, untuk melakukan hal yang kau cintai. Kau hidup untuk melakukannya, dan kau mati dalam melakukannya pula. Ini pola keajaiban.

Menjadi manusia ternyata sangat menakjubkan. Tidak heran teman-temanku memilih menjadi manusia. Mereka rapuh seperti ranting kering, namun terkadang mereka tidak terduga kuatnya seperti gelombang air besar yang mampu menggulung satu kota. Mereka juga buruk dalam persepsi, namun juga indah dalam berekspresi layaknya orchestra yang melantunkan melodi menggetarkan jiwa. Ini pengalaman hidupku yang luar biasa.

Menurutku sensasi melayang di udara dalam anti-gravitasi sebanding menakjubkannya seperti duduk dalam kendaraan yang melaju kencang di jalan yang sepi. Angin-angin itu menerpa wajahmu, rambutmu, dan mengetuk hatimu yang tertutup. Membawa pergi kekecewaanmu, mengurai benang-benang kusut dalam kepalamu, hingga meyakinkanmu bahwa apa yang sudah terlanjur hanya tanda untuk terus melaju.

Aku menyukai Ichigo bertanya padaku, hanya saja dia tidak lagi melakukannya untukku.

Sebelum dia bertanya, aku sudah memilki jawaban itu dalam sebentuk surat-surat untuknya.

.. yang tidak akan pernah dia membacanya.

Karena aku tidak berkenan untuk mengirimkan..

 _ **Dear Ichigo,**_

Seiretei terlalu kelabu. Setidaknya untukku.

Aku hanya memandangi awan-awan beriringan dari balkon barrack divisi dua. Sungguh tidak enak menjadi pasien Unohana Taichou. Dia kapanpun bisa menuangkan ramuan obat penenang saat aku tidak ingin menelan apapun melalui kerongkonganku. Dia seperti arrancar berwajah keibuan.

Aku ingin memanjat tempat yang tinggi, sayangnya kerangka penyusun ini masih rapuh untuk tegak. Ingat saat kau menekannya di ruang imajinasiku? Hanya dengan telunjukmu, kau bisa saja menghancurkan rangkanya keseluruhan.

Renji diam-diam membawakan gula-gula dari Karakura padaku, dia beralasan agar lidah ini tidak kehilangan kemampuan dalam menghisap rasa manis. Duh, Renji masih saja bodoh, dia tidak bisa membedakan patah kaki dan diare, dia sebenarnya membawakan sekantong oralit yang dia pikir gula-gula dari Ayahmu. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang salah komunikasi antara Ayahmu dan baboon itu.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ichigo.

 _ **Salam**_ ,

 _ **R. K**_

Apabila hidupku sebagai manusia lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi shinigami, akankah aku menyalahi masa laluku?

 _ **Dear Ichigo,**_

Aku sudah hampir pulih, Unohana Taicho dan Ukitake Taichou bersikeras agar aku tetap tinggal. Nii-sama tidak berkeberatan aku tinggal beberapa minggu lagi di sini, setelahnya aku diizinkan untuk ke Rokungai. Tempat terbaik yang aku tahu.

Di sinilah aku.

Aku berani bertaruh bahwa matahari terbenam di Sungai Donau di Budapest tidak kalah indah seperti di sini. Aku bisa menggambarkannya untukmu kalau kau mau, tapi aku sudah tahu kau akan menolak mentah-mentah gambarku karena aku lebih banyak ke detail gambar chappy daripada melukiskan keadaan sunset-nya.

Andai kau tahu, tentu saja.

Karena kau tidak akan ingat.

Selamat malam, Ichigo.

(Kau pernah mengucapkannya: Sleep well.)

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **R.K**_

Bisa jadi aku hidup untuk menjawab dan merespon pertanyaan. Kadang kala dia pertanyaan yang konyol, retoris, atau sebentuk tantangan. Kadang aku tidak mendapati pertanyaan dalam suatu waktu. Tak mengapa, ini indikasi bahwa aku melakukan sesuatu dalam kesalahan atau kekeliruan yang nyata. 

_**Dear Ichigo,**_

Summer time!

Barrack divisi tiga belas kegirangan karena aku membelikan mereka kembang api yang sangat besar berjumlah lima belas. Kiyone dan Sentaro hingga menangis haru padaku. Aku hanya cengengesan saja. Hal ini tidak hanya istimewa pada mereka, aku yang kelewat senang karena Nii-sama, dan Renji datang ke divisiku untuk menyaksikan kembang api bersama.

Bahkan aku tidak ingat mengundang Yachiru yang membuat suasana semakin gegap gempita karena dia berlarian kesana kemari menjahili pasukannku dengan kembang api ditangan dan menyundut bokong setiap orang dengan api itu. Mereka jelas histeris dan mulai berlarian mengejar wanita kecil nan jahil itu. Kenpachi Taichou seperti menikmati suasana ini. Entah menikmati kegaduhan yang diciptakan wakilnya atau dia menikmati ketenangan menikmati kembang api. Hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Akhir musim semi, pekan lalu. Ishida menghabiskan waktu sore di sini sambil membawa champagne. Menurutku champagne tidak cocok untuk sore hari seperti ini. Minuman berkelas seperti itu hanya untuk suatu perayaan. Dia beralasan bahwa aku sudah pulih adalah suatu hal yang patut dirayakan, aku setuju.

Ternyata tidak seperti itu.

Dia membawa champagne namun dengan intonasi penuh emosi. Dia sempat menarik busur Quincy itu dan menghujaniku dengan anak panah mematikannya. Tidak heran dia melakukannya, ditambah dia meneriakiku dengan berbagai macam kebencian. Aku maklum.

Dia tidak membenciku, hanya saja aku terlalu tolol dalam mengkalkulasi strategi yang kita lakukan hingga dampaknya sedemikian fatal padamu. Sekalipun aku tahu, aku lah yang paling menyesal, nyatanya Orihime yang paling bingung. Kau bersikap seolah dia adalah kekasihmu yang hilang. Aku sudah menduganya saat kau terbangun dari perjalanan bersamaku. Yang kau ingat bahwa Orihime adalah kekasihmu. Sekalipun Orihime tidak menggangapmu seperti itu (yang aku tahu) dan sekarang kau mengejarnya.

Ishida tidak membencimu, tidak juga aku. Hanya keadaan tidak seperti yang kau, aku dan Ishida bayangkan. Aku berkata padanya, yang sejati adalah yang abadi, sedangkan yang sesaat hampir berjaya dan menghilang begitu saja. Itulah cinta Orihime padanya.

Hal terakhir yang Ishida lakukan adalah membanting botol champagne itu hingga aku tidak tahu serpihannya berhamburan kemana.

Kami tidak peduli akan serpihan champagne itu, yang kami pedulikan hanya mengumpulkan serpihan persahabatan kami yang sudah berhamburan.

Semoga musim panasmu menyenangkan, Ichigo.

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **R.K**_

Kurosaki Ichigo salah satu orang yang tidak lagi memberiku pertanyaan.

Seharusnya, dia bertanya padaku dengan pertanyaan paling tidak masuk akal atau lainnya. Tapi, setelah dia bertanya terakhir kali padaku, pertanyaan paling awal itu, dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Dia memilih bertanya pada orang lain. Orang lain.

Apakah aku bukan termasuk orang lain? Bukan, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Baginya aku bukan orang lain, hanya shinigami salah ruang dan waktu. Aku adalah kejanggalan dalam suatu pola. Sebaiknya dia mencari tahu mengapa ada kejanggalan dalam pola yang sempurna. Sayang sekali, Rukia. Janganlah kau mengharapkan tinggi, sebab dia tidak lagi menganggap kau janggal. Kau hanya shinigami dalam pola imajinasinya. Kau tak nyata.

Suatu waktu, aku mendatanginya dalam wujud gigai. Dia kaget tanpa buatan. Berkali-kali kudapati dia mengambil nafas berat. Kesulitan dalam merangkai kata. Aku maklum.

"Hello." Dia hanya menyapa seperti itu.

Di kesempatan yang lain, aku mengikutinya seperti penguntit dalam wujud shinigami. Kali ini dia marah padaku.

"Pergilah kau shinigami! Aku tidak memiliki ingatan tentangmu. Aku bukan shinigami seperti kalian."

Itu memang benar. Dia juga kehilangan kekuatannya. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa melihat shinigami yang lainnya. Dalam kasus ini, kondisi yang khusus.

Pernah lagi suatu ketika aku dan Karin sedang 'berjalan-jalan' malam dalam wujud shinigami kami. Dia kemudian tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kami. Langsung menarik Karin dari sisiku dan memaki-makiku seperti aku penculik yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kejahatan pada adiknya.

"Shinigami aneh! Kau ingin mengubah adikku menjadi golongan kalian, huh! Aku tahu sekarang namamu, Kuchiki Rukia. Mungkin kita memiliki kenangan tertentu, tapi maaf saja itu sudah berlalu! Aku tidak ingat akanmu dan golonganmu."

Karin meronta dan memaki balik kakaknya. Berkata bahwa apa yang aku lakukan adalah menyelamatkannya dan bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamanya. Ichigo tidak peduli pada perkataan adiknya. Dia kembali mendekatiku, hendak menerkamku kapanpun dia ingin.

"Aku tidak peduli akanmu."

Kata-katanya terlalu menyayat. Siapapun aku, aku tetap shinigami seperti manusia yang memiliki emosi dan perasaan.

Dia bukan Kurosaki Ichigo yang aku kenal. Mungkinkah itu alter ego yang sesungguhnya? Terlintas dalam imajinasi bahwa seperti itulah Ichigo bisa takdir kami diubah.

 _ **Dear Ichigo**_ ,

Musim dingin sudah dua kali yang aku ingat sejak aku terbangun dari rangkaku yang remuk sebagian.

Seharusnya aku menemukan salju di sini dan di sana.

Di duniaku tentu saja. Tapi tidak begitu.

Saat ini, aku sedang berbaring dalam genangan air. Pohon evergreen dalam keadaan meranggas, yang sejatinya dia tidak pernah melakukannya, hey.. dia abadi dalam warna hijau ya 'kan? Dia tidak peduli padaku yang bertanya. Langit tidak mendung, tidak juga terik. Sesekali bila aku tenang, aku merasakan senja dan subuh yang hadir bergantian. Aku berterima kasih mereka mengertiku, walaupun aku tidak berharap Aurora Borealis muncul untuk menggodaku. Karena Aurora itu hanya ingin menampakkan diri bila kau yang menggodanya untuk muncul.

Dunia ini dalam keadaan aneh, seperti keadaanku yang janggal.

Setidaknya, aku diberi hidup lagi. Bersyukurlah akannya. Siapa yang sudah berkorban untuk mewujudkan cita-cita ini? Kau, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dan seperti Kaien-dono, kau juga pergi. Kalian berdua pergi.

Berjalan di dunia yang tergenang air. Sungguh menggelikan. Jemari kaki ini mungkin sudah berkerut kulitnya, semakin aku lama berendam semakin mati rasalah kakiku. Maka, berjalanlah aku ke ujung batas pandang, sekalipun aku tahu bahwa aku tidak menemukan apapun. Aku tidak ingin berhenti dan menoleh. Begitulah, aku tidak akan menoleh pada apa yang sudah aku lakukan, sekalipun ingin.

Kemarin sore Orihime berhamburan ke kediaman Kuchiki dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Jangan salah sangka, tidak ada yang melukai dirinya secara fisik atau mental. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan, hmm.. lebih tepatnya dia berteriak histeris yang menunjukan dia kelewat bahagia memelukku.

Dia kesulitan memutuskan lebih baik berbicara atau puas menangis dulu. Jadi aku simpulkan bahwa dia sangat bahagia sebab Ishida melamarnya.

Saat itu juga kami lupa bahwa kami berada tepat disebelah ruangan membaca Nii-sama. Teriak dan melompat histeris seperti kami baru saja diundang makan malam romantis dengan.. siapa pangeran dari negeri yang punya bis tingkat warna merah? Oh, ya pangeran Harry atau Pangeran William (kalau aku tidak salah ingat wajahnya yang bermain film Minions, iya 'kan Ichigo?)

Sayangnya teriakan histerisku berhenti seketika, saat Orihime mengatakan bahwa Ishida dan keluarganya setuju bahwa pernikahannya bertema hewan- hewan di film Jumanji.

.. dan aku tidak ingin mengenakan kostum selain kelinci.

Lagipula aku tidak bisa membayangkan Nii-sama mengenakan topeng Goriilla dengan tuxedo, dan Renji mengenakan kostum ular bekaki kambing.

Aku lebih baik datang dengan kepala Chappy, kakiku berbentuk ikan duyung.

 _ **Selamat malam, Ichigo.**_

 _ **R. K**_

Sejak saat itu aku tidak lagi menulis surat untuknya. Terlalu sakit bahkan sekedar menggoreskannya demi kebaikan diriku sendiri. Hingga di musim gugur yang ke tiga sejak aku terbangun dari ketidakmampuanku, angin menggigit tubuhku hingga menggigil, yang belum seberapa dibanding membaca surat terakhir hari itu yang kubaca dari meja kerja barrack tiga belas.

 _ **Dear Kuchiki-san**_ ,

Have a good day! (Aku membaca dari label di kopi kemasan instan)

Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas promosimu menjadi kapten divisi tiga belas (aku tahu ini telat kira-kira lebih dua dekade dari hitungan dunia manusia, ya sudahlah. Hahaha.)

Ehem, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menulis sebuah surat terutama pada surat elektronik seperti ini, ahahah. Kalau bisa memanfaatkan kupu-kupu neraka mengapa harus ada surat elektronik?

Yah sudahlah. Hahaha.

Begini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungamu beberapa hari lalu dan bersedia untuk sparring denganku (cake berisi lelehan coklat itu enak sekali, lain kali bawakan yang banyak, ya!). Diskusi yang kita lakukan sebenarnya mengarah pada satu kata, dan kau sudah menyadarinya.

Ini hanyalah paradoks.

Kalau kau sudah tahu ini maka yang lakukan adalah: _**mencoba sekali lagi**_.

Ya hanya itu saja! Oh, Yoruichi sudah kembali, aku ada meeting luarbiasa-penting-dan-tidak-mungkin-ditunda dengannya. Sudah ya!

Sampai jumpa, Kuchiki-san!

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **Kisuke. U.**_

Surat paling konyol yang aku pernah aku terima, dia mengirimnya dari e-mail yang alamatnya mencurigakan— kisukeurahara kau-yang-penasaran-bukan-aku-ada-dimana . com

Jenius dan aneh hanya dibatasi oleh tirai transparan. Itulah Urahara.

Aku menggaris bawahi inti suratnya yang hanya 2 kalimat: Ini hanyalah paradoks dan mencoba sekali lagi.

Sekalipun aku sadar bahwa intelejensi manusiaku adalah sebesar kacang di cookies cokelat, istilah ini bukan pertama kali aku menemukannya.

Ichigo pernah menunjukan suatu karya seorang sufi bernama Rumi. Di dalam karya itu yang berjudul "Paradox" menjelaskan definisi baru tentang paradoks. Sekalipun kita dibingungkan oleh pengertian itu sendiri, kebingungan itu 'lah paradoks-nya.

Sesederhana itu.

Tapi menurutku dan Ichigo, Rumi menggambarkannya secara berbeda.

Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang ingatan manusia. Sekali lagi aku takjub dengan manusia, hanya karena ingatan yang hilang, menghilangkan garis waktu hidupnya. Ingatan adalah waktu itu sendiri.

Sekarang, aku harus mulai dari mana?

* * *

Desember yang tidak pernah aku merasakan kehangatan. Aku kedatangan sebuah video tentang reaksi Ishida saat dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan merayap dari dadaku menjalar ke seluruh aliran syaraf. Ishida begitu histeris—yang bukan gayanya. Kemudian menangis lalu berbicara tak keruan tentang masa depan. Gugup dan kegembiraan berbaur menjadi satu pada diri Quincy ini. Kegembiraanku meluap, aku merasakan kebahagian sahabat-sahabatku ini.

Seberapapun aku dan Ishida kesulitan dalam mengumpulkan serpihan persahabatan kami, pada akhirnya kami hanyalah menunggu salah satu diantara kami untuk meminta maaf. Aku, terlalu keras kepala. Ishida, teralu frustasi dengan keadaan. Pengakuan adalah hal terakhir dalam benak kami untuk dilakukan.

Akan tetapi teman terbaik pasti menemukan jalan untuk kembali satu sama lain.

Saat mereka menikah, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menari. Siapapun partner itu, aku dengan senang hati mengajari siapapun untuk sekedar menggoyangkan pinggul mereka. Sekalipun itu Nii-sama dan Kenpachi Taichou.

Hari setelah itu, aku ingat aku sempat menulis satu surat terakhir sebelum aku tidak akan menulis surat lagi padanya.

 _ **Dear Ichigo,**_

Aku tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraanku saat Ishida dan Orihime menikah. Terakhir aku hadir di pernikahan adalah saat Anne dan Joe menikah. Setelah itu aku sudah lupa bahwa ritual penting resepsi pernikahan adalah bouquet toss.

Ketika itu aku tidak menduga bahwa bunga mawar itu datang ke dalam genggamanku. Bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya sampai semua wanita mulai memandangku dengan iri dan diselubungi kekecewaan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa keberuntunganku datang kapanpun aku bahagia.

Hingga seorang wanita memintaku untuk memberikan bunga mawar yang sangat indah itu kepadanya. Karena dia ingin sekali menjadi mempelai wanita. Aku tentu saja egois karena ini keberuntunganku. Hahaha.

Saat dia menceritakan bahwa dia menunggu seorang pria yang menjadi teman lamanya untuk kembali. Dia bertahun-tahun menunggu pria itu dan tidak berkeberatan menyebrangi sisi dunia yang lain untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pria itu.

Hingga dia datang ke pernikahan Orihime dan Ishida yang mulanya aku berasumsi wanita itu adalah teman mereka yang lain. Wanita itu bercerita bahwa dia datang ke pernikahan yang dia tidak kenal dengan mempelainya. Kau tahu Ichigo, aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada buket bunga pernikahan Orihime itu. Aku tidak ingin memberikan bunga itu, sekalipun dia menceritakan cerita paling tragis padaku.

Tapi akhirnya aku tidak tega juga. Hahaha.

Saat dia berkata bahwa dia menunda mengatakannya pada pria itu karena pria itu sudah mencintai wanita lain yang sudah dia temui sejak dahulu. Dia tidak menyerah dan terus mengejar pria itu hingga ke pernikahan kedua sahabatnya.

Saat aku bertanya nama wanita itu, aku tercengang.

Dia memiliki nama, wajah, dan sudut bibir yang sama dengan teman wanitamu yang pernah kau kirim padaku video saat kau di Amerika, dia Jennifer. Saat kau di apartemen Adam, kau pernah menyebutkan sekali namanya. Bahkan kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku tentangnya.

Akulah wanita yang dia maksud, seorang wanita yang disebut-sebut dicintai oleh pria pujaanya. Dan kaulah pria yang akan dia perjuangkan.

Hingga kau tidak kunjung melamarnya, dan dia berharap buket itu menjadi pesan isyarat untukmu agar segera melamarnya. Kau yang mengajak dia ke pernikahan Orihime dan Ishida. Jelas saja dia tidak mengenal mempelai pria atau yang wanita.

Bagiku itu tetap sebuah bunga. Menikah atau tidaknya aku, bukan ditandai dengan bouquet toss itu.

Saat aku memberikan bunga itu, aku mengatakan namaku. Ekspresi Jennifer berubah, namun aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

Malam itu aku tidak menangis. Aku duduk di dekat penghangat di ruang kerja ayahmu. Dia sibuk menulis sesuatu di depan komputer buka tutup miliknya. Curigaku dia sedang menulis sebuah pesan eletronik untuk seseorang, dia tampak serius dan tidak menoleh padaku.

Setelahnya dia bercerita tentang seorang wanita dan pria berbeda dunia yang akhirnya bersama, walaupun seharusnya ceritanya berakhir dengan bahagia karena mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak. Bukan seperti itu akhirnya.

Cinta mereka yang bahagia dan akan abadi. Itulah akhirnya.

Kalau begitu aku juga akan mempunyai akhir. Cintaku padamu yang akan abadi, sekalipun kau tidak mengingatnya, yang aku tahu bahwa cinta itu tetap hidup.

Hanya cinta ini yang membuat aku dan kau hidup.

Kalau kau tidak menolongku, aku sudah mati jauh sebelum Espada itu menggerogoti ingatanku. Dan cintaku padamu yang menjagamu tetap hidup sekalipun dalam ingatan akanku hilang. Setidaknya, aku tahu kau hidup.

Berbahagia selalu ya.

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **R.K**_

Itu surat terakhirku untuknya. Yah, aku tahu kok sejak awal aku tidak pernah mengirimkannya.

Di musim panas tahun ke-empat, pada suatu malam sebuah surat mengejutkan datang padaku. Aku sudah tertidur, hingga kupu-kupu neraka menggelitik wajahku. Suratnya berbunyi seperti ini,

Dear Rukia-chan,

Semoga harimu menyenangkan,

Aku mengatakan ini dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Kisuke sudah mengabarkan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku menyetujuinya.

Hal paling penting adalah betapa aku percaya padamu, Rukia-chan.

Kau tidak perlu takut, kau adalah shinigami luar biasa. Kau harus melakukannya sekali lagi. Inilah saat yang tepat. Kau sudah pulih secara fisik dan mental. Apabila kau tidak mencobanya mungkin kau akan menyerah untuk selamanya.

Kalian adalah pahlawan dua dunia. Kami membutuhkan kalian kembali.

 _ **Semoga berhasil** ,_

 _ **J. Ukitake, Soul King.**_

Maka di sinilah aku, sekali lagi.

Ribuan hollow menyergap. Mereka menyadari bahwa Soul Society dan dunia nyata tidak seimbang. Menumpas mereka perkara mudah, yang sulit adalah kejadian setelah ini.

Apabila prediksi aku dan Urahara tidak meleset, pastilah kejadian itu akan terulang. Aku sudah siap akan ini bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Aku bisa merasakan reiatsu sekelas kapten hadir. Sebut saja Hitsugaya Taicho ada di arah jam 2. Aku memberikan anggukan dan dia segera shunpou menghilang.

Kerja sama team adalah hal yang indah. Bagaimana bisa kekuatan yang dahsyat digabungkan?

Kali ini perhitungan Urahara tidak meleset, team ini yang akan mengantisipasi kekuataan seorang pahawan yang hilang.

Bisa jadi, pertemuanku saat Ichigo berumur lima belas tahun adalah suatu hal yang harus terjadi, karena mereka sudah menyadari kelahiran Ichigo adalah hal yang ditunggu.

Ichigo bukan lagi remaja.

Kekuatan dia tidak terbatas, itulah kebocoran terjadi pergesekan batas nyata dan imajinasiku. Ada bayaran yang harus aku relakan.

Sekarang, aku akan bertaruh untuknya lagi.

Kami memperhatikan Ichigo yang susah payah dalam meladeni ribuan hollow dalam tubuh manusianya. Bahkan dalam tubuh itu dia masih hidup. Kali ini dia berjuang agar hollow itu tidak mengunyah jiwa dan jasad Jennifer—kekasihnya.

Aku tidak menghawatrikan itu, dia hanya pingsan. Rantai roh belum terputus.

Renji memberiku isyarat dari arah jam 9. Aku segera menukik dari atas 30 derajat. Cukup tajam. Pendaratanku mulus, Shirayuki mendarat lebih dulu, menancap kokoh di punggung hollow di depan wajah Ichigo.

Ekspresi Ichigo tidak berubah. Sama seperti pertama kali aku berjumpa. Tercengang.

Hollow lainnya menyerbu, bukan masalah. Aku hanya perlu menjentikan jariku, Shirayuki sedang manari dengan anggun di tubuh mereka. Mencabik tanpa ampun.

Apa drama pertemuan kami harus diulang lagi?

Sampai saat ini, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku yang membangkitkan kekuatan shinigami pria ini?

"Hallo, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku berkata sombong sembari membetulkan haori ini.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia memintaku untuk menolong kekasihnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya roh-nya sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawabku kalem.

Dia berteriak panik di depan wajahku. Aku menenangkannya. Dia masih histeris.

"Kau percaya padaku, Ichigo?"

Dia berbisik, "Kau selalu tahu namaku."

"Selalu."

Dia menggangguk. "Aku percaya padamu, shinigami."

Dia tidak bergeming.

".. dan namaku bukan shinigami, tuan. Aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau siap aku pindahkan sebagian kekuatanku?"

* * *

Paradoks.

Dia hanya mengulang. Kembali ke tempat asal. Awal adalah akhir.

Suara musik pop mengalun pelan, aku terbuai dengan suara itu. Indah sekali liriknya. Yuzu bercerita bahwa lagu itu menceritakan tentang seorang pria yang dia tidak tahu tentang masa depannya, hanya saja dia berkeyakinan bahwa dia akan menikahi wanita yang sudah ia temui sejak awal.

Musik itu mengalun dari komputer-buka-tutup milik Kurosaki-san. Judulnya If You're Not The One. Tidak mengejutkan liriknya menyentuh seperti itu.

Hingga aku menemui sepucuk surat. Dilihat dari tanggalnya, surat itu dikirim satu jam yang lalu. Aku menutup mulutku. Tidak mungkin.

Dia berbunyi seperti ini:

 _ **Dearest Rukia,**_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku membaca suratmu tanpa memecahakan kode sandi di dalamnya. Ingat pertama kali kau menulis surat padaku? Isinya hanya pesan berisyarat dengan imbuhan konyol di setiap akhir kata. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau bisa menulis juga.

Kau yakin tidak menulis dan mengirimkannya padaku?

Sebab tanpa aku sadari surat itu sudah ada dengan sendirinya di kotak suratku.

Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa dalam salah satu suratmu kau menceritakan betapa bodohnya Renji karena mengirimkanmu oralit alih-alih kembang gula. Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini, kau menuliskan surat-surat itu di pada DRAFT di sebuah e-mail. Sekalipun kau tidak mengirimkannya aku sudah tahu semua surat-surat itu, sebab kau menulis surat itu dalam draft e-mail akun pribadiku.

Rukia, kau tidak ingat kau tidak bisa menggunakan e-mail? Sehingga kau mengirim pesan dengan alamat e-mailku.

Kau juga tidak sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan atau video kepadamu. Aku mengirimkannya dalam folder e-mail ku sendiri, sehingga kau bisa membacanya.

Kita berbagi apapun, Rukia.

Aku sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena aku berhasil membuat kau sangat konyol. Kalau aku ceritakan ini pada The Fool, kau akan habis kena cemoohoan tengil mereka. Aku orang yang akan tertawa paling keras.

Okay. Kau jangan marah padaku, ya?

Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena saat aku menulis surat ini, aku sedang ada di Budapest, ada urusan sangat penting.

Oh, tentu saja surat ini tidak akan pernah kau baca karena aku tidak-akan-memindahkannya dari folder DRAFT ke pada INBOX. Hahaha.

Maaf, maaf.

Kau pasti membacanya.

Budapest dalam keadaan cerah, aku tidak sabar ingin pamer matahari terbenam di Sunga Donau.

Emm, aku menitipkan sebuah kotak pada Yuzu. Itu untukmu.

Kau akan menemukan:

1\. Ada tiket pesawat ke Budapest atas namamu dan keluargaku (tolong kali ini kau harus meminta Urahara gigai yang bagus sebelum kau perjalanan jauh).

2\. CD-Player ditambah 7 album Coldplay (milikku), ditambah satu keeping CD bertuliskan namamu. (Kalau kau bingung dengan judul lagunnya dalam rekaman yang aku buat itu, kau bisa tanya Yuzu atau Karin, oke?)

3\. Beberapa dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani, jangan sampai keliru! Tanda tangani di tempat yang ada namamu, dan pastikan dokumen itu bertuliskan MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE HUNGARY KINGDOM dan MARRIAGE LICENSE HUNGARY KINGDOM. (Kau harus cek dengan Ayahku, oke?)

4\. Ada scraft putih dari Byakuya untukmu. Itu tanda bahwa dia memberikan restu. (Thanks God!)

5\. Terakhir, kau bisa membawa sebuah kwitansi kepada Ishida. Dia mempunyai sesuatu dariku untukmu. Aku memintanya untuk merancang gaun itu untukmu.

Kau bisa memakai memakainya saat di Budapest. Gaun itu berwarna putih (kalau kau penasaran). Aku sudah menyewa tempat di sekitar sungai Donau (Memastikan tempat itu aman untuk suatu resepsi bukan perkara mudah!).

Akan aku tunjukan Budapest lebih indah dari pada di dunia itu.

Aku menunggumu, Rukia.

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **15**_

* * *

Hello it's Rukia.

Finally it is ending! How is it?

* * *

 **Author's Prolog** :

Saya merelakan akhir pekan saya untuk sikat bersih About The Water. Mohon dinikmati ya. Tolong kalau berkenan review ya.

Dedikasi saya berikan kepada kamu yang sudah menemani saya dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, review, favorite, hingga PM di kotak email saya untuk berdiskusi banyak sekali hal menyenangkan dengan kamu. Just give your thought with me in feedback. Menulis fanfiction ini seperti kamu sedang menghabisakan waktu bersama dengan seseorang yang kamu sayangi. Dia bercerita, kamu mendengarkan. Ahh, seperti itulah menulis About The Water. Rukia bercerita, saya mendengarkan. Dengan sedikit sentuhan dan kata-kata yang menghangatkan jiwa, seperti itulah proses dalam berkarya menurut saya.

Sesederhana itu.

 _L'amour est pour vous_ ,

Salam,

-R


End file.
